Picture Perfect
by cathyhb
Summary: They say a picture captures everything, they weren't kidding. What would you do if you get trapped inside a picture with the most gorgeous person? Would you pass up the chance or get involved? Complete. R&R please.
1. It All Starts With A Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/21  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
For those who've read my stories, I'm sorry to say this is not a Draco-  
Hermione fic. I've read a story about Sirius and Hermione and I  
really liked it. So for those who are not open to this story I'm  
sorry. (Who knows, I might change my mind later on.) I'm a Draco-  
Hermione girl. This could end up a Draco-Hermione; realistically  
Hermione and Sirius can't be together.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter1  
  
It all starts with a simple smile  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione on their first day of their 6th year, got upset to find out that they were supposed to have double Potions every Monday morning.  
  
"What a drag! This is a nice way to start a week, no a year!" Ron couldn't believe his luck. He has grown taller and looked miserably thin. Actually if he lost a couple of inches, his physique would've been perfect. The Weasley's have great metabolism. Even if they ate one buffet table, they would still retain their figure. But as they grow older this incredible metabolism that they have slows down. So when people ask why Ginny still watches her weight her answer would be something like this, "I'd like to retain this figure, thank you very much." Although most of the people don't really understand this they just nod their heads in agreement.  
  
"Don't think of it as a bad thing, think of it as a challenge." Hermione didn't like their professor Snape but Potions in general was her cup of tea. She loved experimenting with things. Hermione too has grown. She still wears her hair the same as before but this mass of hers were overcome by her shapely figure. Being friends with Ginny has some pros and cons and learning to watch your weight was one of them. During the summer, Ginny accompanied Hermione to get their school robes. Hermione insisted on buying a loose one but Ginny coaxed her to buy one, which were 2 sizes smaller. The results were amazing. Her robes were gliding with her every move and hugged her body tightly. Ron, upon first look couldn't help himself but drool over her. This ultimately made him insecure. Hermione became, to him, a goddess, while on the other hand he is just a tower ready to crumble every time she was near.  
  
"Can you hear yourself Hermione? It's as if you like to see Snape or the Slytherins for that matter." Harry was able to intervene calmly. He too has grown tall but fortunately he wasn't as tall or as lean as Ron. Ever since Sirius's death, he tried to drown himself with food. Dumbledore still had witches and wizards watching him every day of the summer. These people gave him enough sweets to be able to forget the bitter taste of death. Of course they did this in secret. Any sweets that come inside the Dursleys home would only end up either in the trashcan or in the hands of a dieting Dudley. Harry has outgrown his glasses, his uncle insisted though on 'fixing' it but Tonks wouldn't let him. There was a time when she sneaked Harry out to buy contacts, "This is way cooler than your old ones. Besides glasses are so-" Tonks persuaded him. Harry was glad to have accepted Tonks' opinion. He wasn't embarrassed anymore to look at the mirror. These contacts did wonders to his appearance. Girls started noticing him not only as 'the boy who lived' but a very striking young man.  
  
"This'll be good." The Gryffindor trio looked behind them to see the source of these words.  
  
"What are you looking at mudblood?" Draco smirked at the three. Draco wasn't the scrawny little guy anymore. He's grown to be as tall as Harry and with a great tan to boot. But let's not stop there. If not for his robes, one would be able to see the incredible abs that he was hiding inside.  
  
Ron stepped in between the girl of his dreams and the most fiendish git that he's met. "I suggest that you back off Malfoy."  
  
Draco just laughed off the remark. "Are you threatening me?" He snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle appeared from behind. "Are you forgetting something? This is Potions class remember?" He wore his signature smirk and went through the trio and inside the room.  
  
Hermione and Ron although or is it because they were Prefects, they didn't retaliate.  
  
Harry on the other hand had a keen hearing capacity to go with his keen senses as a Seeker. "Isn't it odd that Malfoy came after you," He pointed at Hermione, "rather than me?"  
  
Hermione and Ron did wonder. Harry was Draco's favorite target and he would never let a chance like earlier to just pass by. He did attack before Hermione but those were the times when Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
The trio didn't waste any time to come up with a reason for Malfoy's actions. They didn't want to be late for Snape's class either. They reluctantly entered the room, which seemed to be a lot colder.  
  
The trio was lucky enough to enter the room before their professor. They chose a table in front of Lavender and the others. Hermione sat between her two best friends.  
  
Snape entered without acknowledging the students inside. He took out his wand and started to wave it in front of the board. Instantly, the chalk moved and wrote on the board. "We will not waste time this year with greetings. Copy the ingredients and form into groups of two."  
  
Hermione noticed that Snape was less gloomy, cheery even. 'I bet this has something to do with Sirius' death.' She looked sympathetically to Harry. 'I pity him. He's already suffered the moment he was born, and then there was Cedric, and now Sirius. I hope that when this all over he would find happiness, for his sake.' She didn't realize that she sighed.  
  
Harry looked at her. He noticed that she wasn't writing the ingredients down. "Are you done?"  
  
Hermione blushed at being caught somewhat procrastinating. She took out a quill and wrote down everything that was on the board.  
  
Harry had a feeling that Hermione was examining him and he didn't like the feeling. For once he just wanted to be a normal person, but he can't. He was after all 'the boy who lived.' "So, how are we going to do this?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron looked a bit embarrassed not because he wasn't paying attention but because he was daydreaming about pairing with Hermione. "Whose turn is it?"  
  
Hermione looked up to answer, "Harry's choosing on Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm choosing on Transfiguration." Hermione recounted their agreement. "It's your turn to choose your partner from one of us Ron." She smiled at him.  
  
And it was an incredible smile. He once again felt all his insecurities. She was everything; she had a great body, incredible mental capabilities, and a very talented witch. When he looked at himself all he could see was a poor excuse for a Prefect and a Keeper. 'Not much to be proud of. Harry on the other hand has more to offer. I think it'll be for the for the best if I just forget her and leave her to Harry.'  
  
"So when are you going to decide Ron?" Hermione was irritated, if he wasn't going to choose her then he'd better say it fast because the choices were getting slim and she didn't want to get stuck with Neville, especially since it's Potions. She wouldn't have minded if it was Herbology. He had a lot of potential on that part.  
  
Ron carefully hid his blush while answering her, "Why don't you and Harry do this together. I'll just find myself a partner."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised glances, and then shrugged. Ron ended up pairing with Neville since nobody seemed to like the idea of pairing with him.  
  
Harry was a bit disturbed which means that Hermione was doing most of the work. The potion was easy enough for the first day. They were able to finish it before the second period. Harry and Hermione's potion seemed perfect. They were the first one to finish. Technically, they brewed the potion together but put it in two flasks.  
  
When everybody finished their potions Snape stood up to instruct them, "I hope that you've all done this potion correctly. It would be hard to reverse it." He scanned the room and saw that even Neville's potion was close to the color it was supposed to turn into. He was satisfied. "Now, I know that you have pictures with you, I want you to put them out." He watched as everyone did as was instructed. There were a few blushes from girls who brought out the pictures of their crushes or boyfriends. "Now I want you to exchange pictures with your partners."  
  
Harry was reluctant to hand out his picture to Hermione; he treasured it with his life. Hermione was a bit embarrassed when the only picture she had was a picture of her parents. 'Not very interesting is it?' She sighed.  
  
"Good, this potion that we made is not for drinking. You have to pour it on the picture." When he heard a lot of negative responses he added, "I assure you that the pictures wouldn't be harmed. Now as soon as you pour the potion, touch the part of the photograph which got wet."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry for approval.  
  
Harry nodded; he knew that Hermione did the potion as instructed. He wasn't worried that there would be something wrong with it.  
  
Simultaneously, Harry and Hermione poured the potion on the picture. They looked at each other before touching the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a muggle house. He saw a couple smiling, carefree. He recognized the woman to be Hermione's mother. She had exactly the same eyes as Hermione's. He looked around the house to see everything in it. He saw photo albums and decided to watch them. He saw how Hermione grew from an awkward bucktoothed girl to a knockout. He could see that she was happy in every picture until he saw the most recent picture. 'This looks like it was taken this year.' She looked a bit depressed. 'Why? It looks like she's got the perfect home, why is she suddenly depressed?' He wanted to talk to Hermione's parents but it looked like they couldn't see him or even hear him. He then went upstairs to check on her room. He knows he shouldn't but he wants to know the reason why she was so sad. Lying on her bed, Harry saw a diary. He thought for a moment before he told himself that a little peek wouldn't hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next moment he found himself back in the room with Snape, he watched as students after students reappeared from the pictures. He looked back at Hermione's parents to check if he ruined it. Then the diary came back to his mind. He wasn't able to read it but a name did catch his attention, it was his.  
  
He looked carefully at his picture waiting for Hermione to come back. He wanted to know what was it that made her sad. He didn't want to think that he was the cause of it.  
  
When most of the students came back, Snape began his lecture once again, "I know that most of you would like to go back to the picture but I warn you, you cannot do this all the time. You might end up ruining the pictures or getting trapped inside. I advice you not to do this again without proper support. Besides, if the photograph you're in suddenly gets ripped or burned then you will be trapped there and get burned as well. And also, the ingredients are very rare."  
  
When Harry heard this, his heart started to beat faster, 'Why isn't she back yet? We drank the potion at the same time.' He looked around and saw that everyone was back including Neville, everyone, except Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in the Quidditch pitch. 'What am I doing here?' She scanned around to look for anyone familiar. Then cheers burst out from her other side. She looked and saw the Gryffindor team playing Quidditch against the Slytherin team. She saw that Gryffindor won. Harry was parading all over the pitch with the snitch on his hand. 'I didn't know that we had a match today and with Slytherin too. She marched towards the Gryffindor crowd eager to congratulate Harry. She however was having a hard time squeezing in with all the crazed fans marching towards him as well. "Excuse me, let me pass." She didn't want to push but she had no choice.  
  
She watched as Harry did a last loop before touching down. She waved at him, and he waved back. She ran towards him to give him a hug, "Harry, why didn't you tell me that you-" Her voice got caught in her throat. 'Wait a minute since when did Harry have that dark eyes? And where is his scar?' Her face whitened at the realization that she was in Harry's photograph and the person she just waved to was not Harry but "James Potter."  
  
James heard an unfamiliar voice and turned to look, 'Who's the new girl?' "Yes?"  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped form shock. 'He shouldn't have heard me. I've read about this potion and I know that people who get inside the picture only get to watch and not interfere with the people inside, why is it then that he could hear me?' She looked at her back to check whether he was looking at someone else. "Can- can you see me?" She asked.  
  
James gave a little laugh, "Who else am I talking to?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened even more, 'Something's wrong. What happened to the potion? I did everything Snape told us to do. What's going on?'  
  
"I've seen women go crazy after your dives Prongs but I've never seen a girl getting amnesia or the sort." Someone from behind her commented.  
  
Hermione didn't hear the comment but she felt teary eyed at the idea of being stuck in a picture, away from home (or Hogwarts) and friends. She pushed through the crowd and headed towards the castle crying.  
  
"I think you were too hard, Padfoot." James looked at his friend.  
  
"Should I go get her?" Sirius was feeling a little bad about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry raised his hand to call the attention of their professor.  
  
"What is it now Mr. Potter? I should tell you to stop disturbing my class."  
  
"Hermione hasn't returned yet!" Harry exclaimed. The room suddenly burst to loud murmurings.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter I told you to stop interfering with the class."  
  
"But sir, Hermione's not here!"  
  
"Stop shouting. I should take more points from your house since she wasn't able to do this correctly but I am much pleased to see an improvement without her."  
  
Harry stood up and charged toward him.  
  
"What do you expect to get from this outburst of yours Mr. Potter?" Snape challenged.  
  
Harry glared at him and then walked out of the room, leaving an awestruck Ron staring at the seat where Hermione was a few minutes ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry didn't bother to listen to the paintings as they asked him where he was going at school hours. He barged inside McGonagall's room to report what had just happened. He banged the doors at his frustrations.  
  
"Goodness, Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" McGonagall was shocked at his explosion.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Hermione's trapped inside a picture!" Every eye was on him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Professor Snape made us conjure a potion that would let us visit pictures. Everybody's back, aside from her!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, don't you think you are a tad bit overreacting? Ms, Granger usually doesn't mix things up."  
  
"You don't understand professor, Neville's sitting back in Snape's room!"  
  
McGonagall didn't say anything about him forgetting the title 'professor' since she suddenly felt what Harry was feeling now. 'If Longbottom's back then something did go wrong with Hermione.' For the first time in ages, McGonagall dismissed her class early as she accompanied Harry back to Snape's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and McGonagall barely got there in time. Snape was about to dismiss his class.  
  
"Professor Snape may I have a word with you?" McGonagall asked calmly.  
  
Harry sat beside Ron. Ron was holding both their pictures. What caught Harry's attention was Ron's expression as he looked at the pictures. Harry glimpsed at his picture and saw to his horror Hermione's face smiling back at him. "Professor!"  
  
Both McGonagall and Snape turned their heads. "What is it Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked first.  
  
"Look at this!" Harry took the photograph from Ron's hands and showed it to her.  
  
McGonagall saw that the picture was a class picture of Harry's parents. When her eyes dropped at Hermione's face, she glared at Snape. "Would you mind telling me how is this possible?"  
  
Snape's face had turned white upon looking at the photograph as well.  
  
The Slytherins were about to leave believing that Snape wouldn't mind anyway.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" McGonagall stopped them from leaving the door.  
  
"Sit down all of you." Snape ordered. He scanned the awestruck faces. 'Potter was one of the first to wake up.' Snape examined the table where they worked. He saw three packs of porcupined dragon scales. "Mr. Potter, where did you get the extra scales?" Snape asked dangerously. "Ms. Granger's life depends on this."  
  
"I don't know sir. We only took two. I don't know why there are three of those."  
  
"Liar, you thought that-"  
  
"Serverus enough! I don't think Mr. Potter would do anything to harm Ms. Granger."  
  
"Are you suggesting then that Ms. Granger would-"  
  
"No, Ms. Granger has a good head on her shoulders and she knows better." McGonagall wouldn't let him finish. "So I am thinking that someone from this room planted it on her potion." She scanned the room dangerously, almost accusing Malfoy at once. "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stood up. "Yes professor?"  
  
"Can you show me the pack of scales that you've used on this potion?" The porcupined dragon scales are very rare. Snape already put them inside a pack for each student. He personally gave out to each of them so that he'll be sure to give out only the right amount.  
  
Draco picked something from his table and raised it, looking a bit irritated.  
  
McGonagall sighed with disappointment. She wanted to nail him. "Very well then, would everyone please raise their packs?"  
  
Everybody did as was asked. It turned out that Pansy was the one who didn't have any to show.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson, would you care to explain what happened?" McGonagall looked just as calm but her voice proved otherwise. "Did you or did you not, add your pack to Ms. Granger's potion?"  
  
Pansy didn't think it wise to lie, "Not all of it."  
  
"Right." McGonagall gave her piercing eyes, "Would like to tell us why before I send you to Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Pansy shook her head not wanting to reveal her secret. She was getting insecure as well. Hermione was starting to look gorgeous enough that even Malfoy was noticing.  
  
McGonagall sighed, "Professor Snape, I leave your class with a reminder to please discipline your students." She took Pansy by the arm as she led her to the headmaster's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione calmed down she thought about running to McGonagall or Dumbledore for help. She knew that if she were going to ask for help, it would have to be with one of them. They are the only ones that she can trust.  
  
She realized that she was in the hall closer to Dumbledore's office and decided to go there. She looked at the halls and it seemed like they were all the same. When she got to the gargoyles that kept watch at Dumbledore's office, she felt dumb. She did know the password, but that was the password in her time and not this time. She looked around to see if there's anyone who could help her out.  
  
"Uh, excuse me miss. Do you have some business with the headmaster?"  
  
She turned around and looked at the person. She recognized her from the pictures that Harry showed her. 'This is Harry's mum.'  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, you see, I forgot the password and I really need to talk to him." She smiled at her.  
  
"I see." Lily turned to face the gargoyles when she saw something glittering on Hermione's robe. "You're a prefect? From what school? What year are you in? What are you doing here?" Lilly suddenly became curious about her. "Your pin looks exactly like mine. What school are you in?"  
  
"Um, yes I'm a prefect, I'm in my 6th year, and the rest of the questions are a bit personal. Sorry." How else can she answer her? No one would believe that she came from outside of this picture and that in her time Lily was already dead.  
  
"Ok." She faced the gargoyle praying that Dumbledore wouldn't change her for the woman beside her. "Lemon Drops."  
  
The passage opened up for them. Before Hermione got inside she was pulled by the hand. "Yes?"  
  
"I didn't catch your name."  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment, "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Lily Evans pleased to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She went straight up to Dumbledore who was doing some paper works when she entered. "Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his head to look at the intruder.  
  
"Um, Lily Evans let me in."  
  
"Ah, you're a friend of hers?"  
  
"Well, technically yes."  
  
"What is it that you want Ms. -?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. I need your help professor."  
  
"Exactly how did you get here?"  
  
With that Hermione explained her position and Dumbledore listened closely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked towards the Great Hall with a lot of anxiety. She remembered Dumbledore's words to her, "We've never had a similar case. If what you said was true then the only thing that can save you is the people outside this picture."  
  
She walked with a heavy heart towards the Gryffindor table when somebody pulled her aside. "What the?" She got the shock of her life when she saw a replica of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"New girl?"  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
Lucius eyed her from head to toe and he concluded that he liked what he saw. She was wearing a robe that seemed to wild in a more conservative era.  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow in disgust. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like this?"  
  
"I'm not some of piece of meat-" She was cut short when he slammed her on the wall. She watched in horror as he leaned forward. She couldn't bear to think that Lucius was trying to kiss her. She shut her eyes as though it could take her away.  
  
"Malfoy, get your hands off of her!"  
  
Hermione flung her eyes open to see Lily with her wand drawn. She felt him back off. She watched Lucius draw his wand as well. The two weren't making a move. They were eyeing each other waiting for their attack.  
  
"Lily!" James came to her side in incredible pace. He stood in front of her, taking her place.  
  
"Should've guessed a mudblood like her would need the help of the likes of you!" He smirked.  
  
James was about to lunge at him when McGonagall appeared. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
The two glared at each other.  
  
"Malfoy, was harassing Hermione." Lily answered her professor.  
  
"Hermione?" McGonagall's gaze stopped at Hermione who was now shocked at the idea that McGonagall didn't fume when James, Lily and Lucius' wands were drawn at each other.  
  
"Yes, professor. I met her at Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"So you're the new girl. Follow me." McGonagall marched towards the front of the students.  
  
Hermione followed suit but she wasn't eager to have every eye on the room on her.  
  
McGonagall took out a stool with a hat on top. "Ms. Granger? Would you please wear this so that we can sort you to your house?"  
  
Hermione obediently followed her instructions. 'Here goes nothing.' She placed the hat on her head. Within seconds she was sorted. "Slytherin."  
  
A round of applause rang at the left side of the room, where the Slytherin table was located. Hermione on the other hand couldn't get over the shock. "This is not possible!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Ms. Granger are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"This is not right! I'm a Gryffindor!" Hermione could feel her face growing red with anger. "There must be some mistake! I cannot be a Slytherin!"  
  
The room fell into deep silence as she panicked up front.  
  
"Professor, let me try again. Please?"  
  
Dumbledore only shook his head, "Ms. Granger there's nothing wrong with Slytherin, and it can help you to greatness."  
  
"You don't understand I can't be in Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"You got her good Prongs!" Sirius' voice could be heard from the silence.  
  
"Quiet!" James didn't want to make Lily think that she had any hold on him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, please reconsider!" She pleaded. She didn't want to stay in a place full of Death Eaters. She wouldn't be able to stand having any contact with the people who would/have hurt Harry.  
  
He motioned her to come closer so that she was the only one who can hear. "Ms. Granger, I know that you are supposed to be a Gryffindor outside this world. There must be a hidden trait of Slytherin in you that wasn't as dormant as before you were sorted in your time. I'm guessing you have the need to prove yourself."  
  
"But, I can't be with them. I hate them all." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it. It's a rule."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione dropped her head and sighed. 'Here goes nothing.' She looked at the Slytherin table and saw Lucius' smug face pushing someone from his side to make room for her. She scanned the table for a seat far from him. She could hear a lot of hooting as she came nearer Lucius when she saw a seat at the back of the table. She passed Lucius and his gang without even acknowledging him. She sat beside a person who seemed to be ostracized. "Is anybody sitting here?" She asked hopefully.  
  
The guy just shook his head while looking down. "Are you sure you want to sit next to me?"  
  
"Of course why not? You're the only one in this table who seems to be human."  
  
"I'm a mudblood." He whispered.  
  
"What?" She wanted to make sure she heard him right.  
  
"A MUDBLOOD."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't think there's anybody who deserves to be called like that."  
  
"Well you're not a muggle-born witch."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. "It still doesn't matter. The only way to get respect from others is if you respect yourself."  
  
"I wish it was that easy." He still didn't look up.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but agree, "I'm Hermione." She extended her hand.  
  
"Will." He took her hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." She gave him a warm smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: No romance yet since Hermione still has to get used with the new  
environment and vice versa. I also thought to give Hermione a friend  
to accompany her in the Slytherin house. Promise, I'll put up more  
ROMANCE. I love doing triangles, tell me who should I put together  
with Hermione and Sirius. Oh, I put her in Slytherin so that she can  
understand what Slytherin life is all about.  
  
Could you please R&R. I love reading reviews, it inspires me to think  
of better plots and challenges me to do better.  
  
And lastly I badly need a beta for this story. Anybody  
interested please email me at hbpikapi@yahoo.com. 


	2. First Days Are the Hardest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/29  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter2  
  
First days are the hardest  
  
It was a brand new year, at least for Hermione. It was supposed to be her 6th year in Hogwarts. She had planned a lot of things to make it memorable but she didn't plan in getting stuck inside a picture. It was like first year all over. She didn't know whether this was good or a bad thing. Nobody knows that she was a muggle-born. She wanted to know what it feels like to belong, to fit in. During her time, she had to earn the respect she got from stubborn witches and wizards who seem to have a dislike with muggle-borns. She should be happy with her situation now but the thing is, she really didn't like to spend her time with Slytherin jerks that nonetheless would end up as Death Eaters. Aside from that fact, she also didn't find it amusing to live a secret life, actually it really wasn't a life; she was bloody stuck inside a picture!  
  
Her day started rather weird for her. Instead of seeing red and gold in the room she saw green and silver. 'How in bloody hell did I get sorted to Slytherin?'  
  
Her head suddenly ached from the events last night. 'Of all the houses why Slytherin? If I'm not sorted as a Gryffindor then it should've at least been Ravenclaw. I have nothing in common with these people!' She remarked to herself in disgust as she watched her roommates sleeping soundly on their beds. In her world, she always wakes up early to prepare for the day ahead and being stuck inside a picture didn't change this habit of hers.  
  
She decided to leave the room not wanting to spend more time than necessary with the Slytherin people. You see she didn't want to acquire any of their traits. 'Now that's impossible. I have the same classes with them, I eat on the same table with them, and I sleep in the same room with them!'  
  
She grabbed a towel and her robe. She wanted to release the tension and a cold shower seemed appropriate. The shower room was similar to what she used at her Gryffindor room. The only difference was the full-length mirror. The frame of which had a silver coating rather than the gold one that she was used to look at every morning. She was used to being greeted by the sweet and friendly mirror in her room. The mirror that she was looking however would've passed to be an ordinary mirror because of its silence. She didn't let it bother her. She got to the cabinet where the soaps and body wash were supposed to be located. She found a bottle of Lavender and headed straight for the showers.  
  
As soon as the cold water flowed to her head she regained all her senses back. 'Wait a minute, what am I scared of anyway? In this time, I can fight back without getting in trouble! That's right. I can get them with magic and I must say, I do have an advantage on that part. Surely there are a few spells that were invented after this time. And these people here are not aware of them.' This thought calmed her a bit. She wouldn't let anybody push her around. Although she was able to comfort herself, she prayed that she'd be able to get out of here. She didn't want to waste her 6th year. "I just hope Harry and the others would get me out of here as soon as possible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione headed straight to the Great Hall seeing no reason to stay in the common room. She didn't want any conversation with a Slytherin, well maybe with the exception of Will. 'He seemed too nice to be in Slytherin. Maybe he was a glitch like mine. Maybe he doesn't really belong in this stupid house.'  
  
When she opened the doors of the Great Hall she was surprised to see that there was someone already inside.  
  
The person looked up from her table to see the intruder. "Hermione?"  
  
"Lily?" Hermione didn't expect that there was someone who has the same habit as her.  
  
"Are you always up this early?" Lily remained seated as she conversed with the new girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm used to getting up this early." Hermione for once was speechless. She didn't know what to say or expect, mainly because this girl in front of her was Harry's mother and because she was a bit embarrassed at how she acted last night.  
  
Lily sensed the tension building between them and decided to look back to her things.  
  
'What are you doing? Why don't you talk to her already?' Hermione asked herself.  
  
'And what am I supposed to say?' Her other side argued.  
  
'This is your chance to help Harry out. You would be able to tell him what his parents were like.' She remembered the time when Harry told her and Ron about the time when he looked at Snape's memories. She could see the hurt in Harry's eyes when he found out that his father was such an arrogant ass himself. Hermione couldn't believe that it was true. This was her chance to get the real story.  
  
Hermione walked ever so slowly towards the now busy Lily. Upon reaching her she cleared her throat to get her attention.  
  
"Yes?" Lilly asked politely. She was a bit in the wary side because she was new and she didn't know her yet and the fact that she was sorted into the Slytherin house wasn't reassuring.  
  
"Um, as you know, um, I'm new here and I thought that I should make friends and all." Hermione was stuttering. She mentally kicked herself for blubbering like a child. 'That's a good first impression!'  
  
'She doesn't look like dangerous or anything.' Lily sighed. "Are you sure you want to talk with me?"  
  
'Why is it that every decent person asks me that question? What the bloody hell do I look like?' Hermione nodded, "Why not? You helped me out yesterday."  
  
"I just thought that you know, Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't exactly the best of friends."  
  
"That's not fair, I didn't want to be in that house."  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Lily replayed the whole scene. It was her first time to see somebody object to the house s/he was sorted into.  
  
Hermione blushed a little as she recalled her actions, "It was a bit too much wasn't it?"  
  
Lily for the first time gave her a genuine smile. "So why did you want to get into Gryffindor?"  
  
Hermione went silent as she tried to think of something to aside from telling her the truth.  
  
"Is it because of James Potter?" Lily arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Hermione blushed a deep shade of red, "NO! Why would you think that?"  
  
"I just heard things and-"  
  
Hermione didn't let her finish, "He's not the reason! I've heard from Headmaster Dumbledore that Slytherins aren't that open to muggle-born ideas and that they were fond of the Dark Arts. I'm more on the other side."  
  
"Well it does make sense." Lily didn't pry any longer but she did notice that she was hiding something from her.  
  
"So tell me, what classes do Gryffindor and Slytherin share?"  
  
"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily then returned to her work.  
  
"What are you doing? Maybe I can help." Hermione offered. She heard that Lily was supposed to be one of the best Head Girls in Hogwarts' history and she wanted to know whether she was just as good.  
  
"Oh I don't know this is advance Arithmancy." She seemed proud. "There are only a few who could survive such a class."  
  
"I also took Arithmancy in my school back then."  
  
Lily reluctantly showed her the assignment.  
  
Hermione noticed that it was the lesson she had on her 5th year. 'I guess I'm right. There have been a few changes over the year.' She was about to explain the problem when the doors of the Great Hall burst open.  
  
"I told you we're already late." James got inside first and he was rather irritated. His three friends followed suit.  
  
"And here I thought my luck has changed!" Lily gave an exasperated cry. "I guess it was too good to be true."  
  
"Good morning to you too Lily." Sirius bowed to her good-naturedly. "And who do we have here?" He strode towards the new girl. "Hey Prongs the newest member of your club's here, why not entertain her?"  
  
Both James and Hermione glared at his words.  
  
Hermione stood up to face him, "You're just upset that I didn't join yours!"  
  
Sirius raised an intimidating eyebrow. He was surprised that a lovely creature like her had a monstrous temper. "What makes you think that I want a Slytherin in my club?" He challenged.  
  
Hermione was about to make a comeback when Lupin interfered. "Padfoot, back off. It's too early to have a fight."  
  
Hermione shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe that Harry's godfather was such a prick. It was as if he was a different person. To her the only person that made sense was Lupin. He seemed as gentle as always.  
  
"Don't mind them Hermione, they're a little full of themselves. You'll get used to them in time." Lily caught her attention.  
  
"A little? They're egotistical airheads if you ask me!" Hermione didn't feel the need to be sensitive. She's had it with Sirius' remarks from the moment on the field.  
  
"Hey I resent that! Remus here is a Prefect, something you're not!" Sirius wouldn't back down. "For all I know, you're just a smart ass chick who drools at every wizard you pass by."  
  
That did hurt. She was after all a candidate for Head Girl and Remus didn't get that spot.  
  
Lily once again came to her rescue. "For your information, she was a Prefect in her school, something you're not."  
  
"Ok, why don't we just stop this?" James put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He didn't wan to get involved in a fight where Lily's concerned.  
  
"What I don't understand is why are you protecting a Slytherin?" Sirius posed the question to Lily.  
  
Remus helped James in pulling him away from the girls.  
  
"I feel bad." Lily started.  
  
"You don't have to, it's not your fault."  
  
"Yeah but I guess since they're my housemate and I'm a Prefect-"  
  
"Remus is a Prefect too isn't he?"  
  
Lily nodded as she gave her a warm smile. "Do you still want to be a Gryffindor though?" The Great Hall doors opened once again. Will followed by Malfoy and his gang. It looked like they were giving him a hard time.  
  
Hermione gave a deep sigh and nodded. She turned around to try to help out Will. "Hey Malfoy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail sat far from Lily as Sirius began his whining. "You know Prongs, you should have a better hold with your fans."  
  
"Stop the story Padfoot, I don't want Lily to believe your story. I'm having a hell of a time wooing her already."  
  
"Fine but can you believe the nerve of that girl!" Sirius went on.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe she wasn't captivated by two of the best looking guys in Hogwarts." Remus teased.  
  
Sirius glared at his friend, "That's not what I meant."  
  
"But you now Padfoot, I really can't blame her. You were kind of harsh." Remus added.  
  
"So you're defending her too?" Sirius didn't like his friend protecting her, his enemy.  
  
"Let's just say your actions weren't really charming." James added.  
  
"You too! I can't believe you're all taking a Slytherin's side over your best friend!" Sirius said dramatically.  
  
"Look!" Wormtail squealed.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus looked at where Wormtail was pointing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Hermione called out again.  
  
Lucius turned to look at the source. When he saw Hermione, his expression turned from a look of disgust to admiration. "Hermione! You finally warmed up." He started to move away from the muggle-born Slytherin towards her.  
  
Hermione gave a seductive smile at him. She knew he wanted her and she was planning to use it to her advantage. She wasn't afraid to fight with fire now since she knows she can handle herself.  
  
Lucius straightened his robe and smiled back at her. He started to lean towards her to capture her mouth.  
  
Hermione stood still until the last moment where she sidestepped.  
  
"What the bloody-"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah!" She waived a finger at him. "If you really want to kiss me then maybe you should start acting nice." She used the same finger to outline his lips. She could feel him quiver from her touch.  
  
Lucius put out his tongue to lick her finger but she was fast enough to withdraw it in time. "Nice, meaning?" He found her so damn attractive that he would do anything to get her.  
  
"You see, Will here." She moved towards Will's side and put her left hand on his right shoulder. "Will over here, is my friend. I expect you to treat him as you would me."  
  
"But he's not you." Lucius protested, hating the idea of having any contact with a mudblood.  
  
"I can see that. I'm not saying romantically. He is a guy after all." She teased. She pretty damn well knows what he means. Will was a muggle- born and in Lucius' eyes Hermione wasn't. She just wanted some fun.  
  
Some of Lucius' goons started snickering at her insinuation. Lucius held his tongue about the topic not wanting to get on the new girl's bad side. "What I meant was he's a mudbl-"  
  
"Well if you can't handle it then maybe I should just move on." She didn't let him finish. She loathed that word. She grabbed Will's hand and started to walk to their table when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait." Lucius jerked her a little.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said in an irritated voice.  
  
"What if I just ignored him?"  
  
Hermione didn't think a Malfoy would be able to hold on to that kind of promise, "Fine."  
  
Lucius held out his right hand, "A deal then?" He wasn't actually going to leave him completely alone. He'd attack when she's not looking.  
  
Hermione hesitated before she reached out her hand. She didn't want to make any deals with a Malfoy. "Deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe she's not that bad. She helped that guy from Malfoy." Remus deduced.  
  
"Yeah well, she's just protecting her housemate." Sirius didn't seem impressed.  
  
"Aw come on Padfoot, that guy's a muggle-born." James interjected.  
  
"Yeah, just like Lily. Why do you guys always side with her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Look at her mate, is someone like that capable of doing anything bad?" Remus didn't lift his eyes off of her. "She has the curves and the face."  
  
"And don't forget the brains." James didn't forget anything that came out of Lily's mouth.  
  
"Alright, I know when I'm defeated." Sirius raised his hands in surrender.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Will chose to sit at the end of the table, away form Malfoy's usual place.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She turned to look at her only friend in the Slytherin house. "Yes?"  
  
"No one's ever stood up for me before. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, but you know you shouldn't need someone to stand up for you. You can do that on your own." She cast him a friendly smile.  
  
"If only I was a pureblood like you." He sighed in dismay.  
  
'If you only knew.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of the day Hermione felt wasted. The lessons were pretty much the same but there is a factor that she didn't count on. She forgot the time between her studies and the year she's trapped in. There have been improvements in spells in between. It was like a simple spell of unlocking a door became more complicated in this time. People made shortcuts in between their time so that it would be easier to cast a spell. Unfortunately, there wasn't any shortcut yet in this time. She had to use all of her patience not to use the shortcuts because she was afraid that it might alter the future.  
  
Her last class of the day was Arithmancy. Will didn't take the class so she joined Lily in coming to the Great Hall for dinner. Both girls were absorbed with their lessons that they didn't notice a group of guys were waiting for them outside the Hall.  
  
"No I think that the-" Hermione was cut short when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione, I've been looking for you." Lucius faced her to him.  
  
"Let go of her Malfoy!" Lily sprung in front of him.  
  
Lucius didn't bother to look; he just snapped his fingers and his gang came after her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked irritated.  
  
"I'm just here for the deal." Lucius lowered his head for a kiss.  
  
Hermione turned her face to one side. "I mean, what are you doing to her?" She motioned towards Lily.  
  
"I didn't bother your mudblood friend and I think I deserve a reward." Lucius pouted.  
  
"Really? Then tell me what are your goons doing to her?" She shot him an icy glare.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucius asked innocently.  
  
"You said you didn't bother with my MUGGLE-BORN friend but it looks like your goons are harassing my MUGGLE-BORN friend." She said emphasizing with the bold letters.  
  
"I thought you were talking about that Will guy."  
  
"Well I'm expanding the rules. You don't annoy any of my friends whether they maybe MUGGLE-BORN or pureblooded." She pushed him aside and grabbed Lily as they entered the Hall.  
  
"What the bloody hell just happened?" Lucius asked in amazement. 'The bitch's a muggle-loving witch!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that all about?" Lily was curious since she's never seen a Malfoy do a bidding of any witch.  
  
"Well, we have this deal. He'll leave my friends alone and then I'll let him kiss me." Hermione said matter-of-factly, not really wanting to get into details.  
  
"What made you do that?"  
  
"Let's just say I don't like to see people pushing other people around." She gave her a warm smile. 'I think Harry got his hero attitude from his mum.'  
  
Just then the doors swung open to let in the Marauders. James didn't waste his time as he walked towards Lily's side.  
  
Remus was pushing one stubborn Sirius towards James direction.  
  
"Hey girls!" James greeted them casually.  
  
"Maybe we should move somewhere else." Lily asked Hermione since she didn't want another scene.  
  
"Wait!" Remus exclaimed. "There's someone who wants to talk to Hermione." He gave one final push at his friend's back.  
  
Hermione looked at Sirius straight in the eye waiting for his apology. "Well?"  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier." Sirius looked sincere.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" She teased him.  
  
Sirius didn't see her response that way. He glared at her, "Excuse me? I don't even see any reason why I should apologize to you. In my opinion you should be apologizing to me!"  
  
"Well it's a good thing that nobody listens to your opinion you arrogant DOG!" She faced Lily for a "See you tomorrow," and left for her house table.  
  
Lily, Remus and James were giving him glares.  
  
"What? She started it!" Sirius pointed out. His friends left him in the middle of the hall wondering what did he do wrong.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I want to say thanks to my beta, Ishani and to the other people  
who reviewed. Loved it all. 


	3. Popularity Equals Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/3  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter3  
  
Popularity Equals Trouble  
  
Harry Potter was pacing all over the Gryffindor common room waiting for the professors to come up with something. Ron sat at one of the chairs as he watched Harry pace around nervously. "Mate, it'll be alright. It's only been a few minutes. They'll think of something. Why don't you relax for a minute?"  
  
"Really Ron, how naïve can you get? What would you feel if you were stuck in a world full of strangers, all alone?"  
  
"Come on mate, Dumbledore's there, McGonagall too. She'll be fine."  
  
"Death Eaters are also with her. Snape and the other Slytherins as well."  
  
"The Marauders are there."  
  
"We don't know how they'll act. I mean they were pretty nasty with Snape."  
  
"Snape's a Slytherin and a slimy git. He deserves everything he got from the Marauders besides your mother will be there as well. There's really no point in worrying. She'll be fine. She can handle herself. And for crying out loud, stop pacing already! My head's starting to hurt."  
  
"I still think it's pretty scary to get stuck all alone inside a world different from ours."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Contrary to what Harry was thinking, Hermione was having the time of her life. She wasn't having any trouble adjusting in her classes because she's already taken them before. She also didn't have any trouble making friends. It was as if people were more interested to get to know her. They were the ones who were making the effort to get to know her. So in short, Hermione just lay down and took in everything gratefully.  
  
During mealtime, she would rotate in sitting on the different house table. This morning she was supposed to sit at the Ravenclaw table. She was having so much fun being the popular kid without Harry to overshadow her. In this time nobody bothered that she belonged to the Slytherin house because she surely didn't act one. People just see her as a freelance witch who happens to sleep at the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Hermione was oblivious to the attention that she was getting outside from the Ravenclaw table. There was a pair of eyes that was burning her back. Lucius Malfoy had been waiting all week to get the promised reward from her. 'She'd better be one hell of a kisser, I've sacrificed my game for her for one whole week now.'  
  
On the other side of the hall, another pair of eyes was intently glaring at her. "What did I told you guys? She's the type of chick who likes to play around." Sirius made sure that he was ranting about her in almost every minute of the day to hide some unexplained feelings.  
  
Fortunately for Hermione, Lily was seated near them and heard his remark, "Hey, how can you be so cruel. You don't even know her. She can't help it if she's popular. Don't judge her by the crowd she's keeping. It only means that she's a very likable person."  
  
"Why do you keep on defending her? Have you seen her in class? She'll be your greatest competition for Head Girl if you ask me!" Sirius didn't want to lose to anyone.  
  
"The more proof that she's not just some airhead chick who drools at every wizard who passes by." Although Lily said this she was a bit troubled by the fact that she was not the top witch anymore. 'If Hermione only came here earlier she would be a Prefect as well.'  
  
Sirius held his tongue after being elbowed by his best friend. Instead he focused his gaze on Hermione convincing himself that all he was doing was looking for more flaws so that he'd have more material in ranting over her.  
  
As I've said earlier, Hermione was oblivious of the attention that she was getting. She was busy laughing at the jokes a Ravenclaw guy was telling anyone who cared to listen. It was getting hard for her to eat breakfast altogether. The moment she grabbed for her glass to drink some juice another wizard would start another joke. She did her best not to spit out the juice but still there was a drop, which escaped her mouth.  
  
Both Lucius and Sirius stood up as they watched what happened next. The wizard closest to her brushed the drop off of her lips with his finger and licked it.  
  
Sirius looked outraged. He used all of his patience to convince himself that he doesn't care what happens to her. She's not his business anyway.  
  
Lucius however started to head to the Ravenclaw table. He was still frustrated from the reward he wasn't getting and seeing some other guy getting comfortable with her was getting on more than his nerves. He grabbed hold of Hermione's arm as he stood her up.  
  
"What the-" Hermione was shocked at being pulled up hastily. Most of the crowd that was talking to her stood up as well.  
  
"Let go of her Malfoy!" A Ravenclaw wizard tried to get in between.  
  
"This is none of your business so just buzz off!" Lucius' eyes were blazing with anger.  
  
Hermione glared at him as if telling him, 'you better get your slimy hands off of me or else.' Instead she said in an exasperated voice, "What do you want now? We're going to be late for class."  
  
"You and me need to talk later after class!"  
  
"You can't go ordering me around. Besides I already have plans later."  
  
"Then break them!" He didn't wait to hear her reasoning; he just stormed away leaving a shocked audience. No one had ever seen a Malfoy lose their cool.  
  
'Maybe doing business with a Malfoy is a wrong idea.' She sighed as she excused herself from the group of guys asking if there's anything they could do for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't know why Dumbledore has asked for her. She really hasn't done anything wrong. She waited silently inside the headmaster's office. She saw a very small phoenix sleeping in one corner. This bird has always been on her mind the moment Harry talked about it. 'Harry.' She felt a wave of sadness come through her.  
  
"Are you homesick Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore somewhat entered the office without disturbing her.  
  
Hermione stood up to acknowledge him, "I just remembered something sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and motioned her to sit down. "You must be wondering why you're here am I right?"  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"You should've noticed by now that Slytherin only has a wizard Prefect."  
  
Hermione's heart started doing flips with excitement.  
  
"You see the female Prefect of that house had a very serious accident. She has dropped for the year to be able to cope up with her injuries. As far as my intuition tells me I really don't think it wise to put you in that position, but since you've already spent time studying with them, I believe they would question my credibility if I refused to put you in that position. Whether it be in your time or this time, you deserve to be a Prefect."  
  
Hermione couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. It has been eating her up not to sport her Prefect pin. It was sort of her identity. She felt different without it. Now she can be whole again. "I promise sir that nothing will go wrong. I will not waste your trust sir." But then again another thought came to her, 'This is becoming way too real.' It's as if accepting the role was somehow an acceptance that she's never going to come back to the real world.  
  
"I know you wouldn't. I can see that you are very passionate at what you're doing." He then bid her goodbye. He gave her a pass so that she'll have a reason to tell the professor for being late. He also gave her a new pin.  
  
She was still smiling when she left the office. "I want to see the look on Sirius face when he sees this." She placed the pin on her robe and beamed even more when she remembered what her next class would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily waited for Hermione. She promised to be her partner for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was feeling a bit worried when she didn't show up in time. She saw the scene earlier and was afraid that Malfoy did get to her. She was looking at a door when somebody spoke up from behind her.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She turned around to see James staring at her, 'oh great! Here we go again.' "What do you want James?"  
  
"I was wondering if you have a partner?" He wanted to sound casual.  
  
"Oh but I already have one." She gazed back at the door and smiled when she saw Hermione. "Besides, I wouldn't want to agitate Sirius for stealing his partner now would I?"  
  
Sirius was just nearby and wanted to help out his friend, "You don't have to worry about me though Lily. I'm sure I can find another."  
  
By this time Hermione was by her side. "What seems to be happening?" Her smile still hasn't faded. This was a cause for most of the guys to stop and stare, even Sirius.  
  
Lily was thankful that she was there, "I was just telling James that I already have a partner."  
  
'Wait, am I getting in between Harry's parents?' She looked around to search for Will but it looked like he already had a partner. "Really? Who is it then?" She regretted acting dumb because she had a feeling that she'd get paired with Lucius or worse.  
  
Lily's mouth fell open, feeling rather betrayed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hermione then faced James; "I don't think she has a partner so maybe if you asked real nice she'll agree to be yours."  
  
Sirius was awestruck at her response. 'She's actually helping Prongs out.'  
  
James was grateful for her words and tried his luck again; "I would really love to have you as my partner Lily."  
  
Lily was still recovering from shock and couldn't use her voice appropriately. 'She sold me out!'  
  
"You know Lily, I don't see anything wrong with being paired to James, he seems such a nice guy." Hermione didn't really think this to be true.  
  
Lily looked around to search for anyone who still didn't have a partner, but alas, there was none. "Fine, I'll agree to be paired with him if Sirius would be kind enough as to be Hermione's partner. I have it in good authority that she still hasn't got one."  
  
Sirius and Hermione exchanged shocked glances. Sirius then turned to James' direction and saw pleading eyes. Sirius, although doubtful, nodded. Hermione on the other hand knew that Lily wouldn't back down and she had no right to plead after what she just did.  
  
"It's settled then?" James seemed to be the only one enjoying what was happening.  
  
The three grudgingly nodded their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James found a corner where he and Lily could spend time all alone. Sirius however chose to stay with the rest of the Marauders. Hermione had no choice but to follow. Sirius was doing a great job in neglecting her. He kept on talking in codes with either Remus or Peter.  
  
Hermione on the other hand passed the time by watching the other witches and wizards dueling. She was particularly interested at watching the young Death Eaters at work.  
  
Renée, the professor of DADA was not amused to see students wasting time, "Mr. Black, and Ms. Granger. Are you both confident about your skills that you are not bothering to even practice them?"  
  
Hermione gave a death-glare to her so-called partner.  
  
Sirius returned it generously.  
  
"Why don't we watch what these two can do? Class make way for Ms. Granger and Mr. Black." Renée ordered.  
  
Hermione and Sirius marched eagerly in the middle of the class. Hermione was thinking this was her moment to get even with the arrogant prick.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be keeping that badge you got from your other school? It might get destroyed or something, anyway it doesn't mean anything here." Sirius also wanted to test her capabilities. 'Maybe she's just good at memorizing things if she really was a Prefect on her last school.'  
  
Hermione glanced down to look at what he was talking about. "Oh you mean this." She touched the Prefect badge. "Professor Dumbledore gave this to me earlier. I'm the new Slytherin Prefect, haven't you heard about it?" She teased.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. "I didn't think he could be bribed. What did you do? Give him a lap dance?"  
  
Hermione felt outraged. She drew her wand. The dueling match begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at dinner, Hermione decided to skip the Hufflepuff table and seat with Lily instead. "Lily, I'm sorry about earlier. I mean you and James really look like a great couple. He seems to be genuinely interested in you. Besides, I think the thing with Sirius was way too much of a hassle don't you think? Maybe we should call it even."  
  
"Fine but next time, don't do it again. By the way, that thing with Sirius was really great. Where've you learned those spells?"  
  
Hermione couldn't very well tell her that it was necessary for her to know them because of Harry and his expeditions. "Let's just say my school back then was keen on teaching new techniques."  
  
The Marauders came in later than usual. It was kind of weird to see only the three of them. James saw a few empty seats beside Lily and Hermione and decided to take them. Ever since the duel between Sirius and Hermione, there was a new rumor passing that Hermione was not a witch to be crossed with. Most girls put this warning to heart and didn't want to get on her bad side. They just sort of stayed away. As for those wizards that follow her around, they lessened for the same reason as the girls. But those who remained were even more intrigued. They were more curious about the mysterious girl.  
  
"Evening girls." James greeted them.  
  
Both girls didn't look up but gave a nod of recognition.  
  
"That was a good match you showed earlier, Hermione." Remus was interested in engaging her in a conversation.  
  
"All I can say is he deserved it." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I guess so. You know he really isn't like that to most girls." Remus tried to salvage his friend's image.  
  
"Are you saying I'm special? Whoopee!" She added sarcastically.  
  
"You know, Remus is right. He only got to be like that when he met you." Lily joined in the conversation. "He's much more of a gentleman unlike some people I know." Her eyes stopped in the direction of James.  
  
"What did I now?" James raised his hands in defense.  
  
Lily just shook her head, "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask if what you said earlier to him was true." Lily posed the question to Hermione.  
  
"I've said a lot to him." Hermione had no idea that she was posing a threat to anyone much less to Lily.  
  
"About that." She pointed to the Prefect badge.  
  
"Oh, this. Dumbledore said that the other Prefect had an accident and withdrawn her enrollment here. I guess I was next in line." She didn't mean to sound obnoxious.  
  
"Wow, beauty and brains." Remus didn't realize that he said it out loud.  
  
This remark caused Hermione to blush, in an attempt to change the topic, "So how's your friend doing?" She posed this question to James; she was still embarrassed to have any eye contact with Remus.  
  
"He'll be out of the hospital wing tomorrow so I suggest that you be prepared for his retaliation."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." She started to collect her things.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Lily didn't want to be left alone with the Marauders.  
  
"I'm heading for the library, I have to catch up with my readings." She grabbed her bag and headed to the library.  
  
When she got there, she found it empty. 'I guess people here are similar to those at my time. They'd rather spend time with each other than study.' She didn't know whether to be happy that she had her sanctuary all to herself or be sad because this is the time when she realizes that she really is alone in this world. Yeah she may be popular but nobody here really knows her. She sighed as she opened a book that she started back in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as before, she fell so engrossed in the book that she forgot what time it was. The library was as quiet as ever and nothing in the environment changed. She didn't realize that it was way past lights out. She quickly took her things and marched to her dorm. 'If Harry or Ron was here they would've fetched me by now.' She felt depressed yet again at remembering her friends.  
  
She was walking so fast that she didn't see a figure coming out of the shadows, "Hermione!"  
  
She turned around to face the intruder. "Malfoy."  
  
"I thought you and I were past with the name game by now Hermione."  
  
"What do you want now Lucius. It's late and I'm really tired."  
  
"Funny you should ask. If I recall correctly you were supposed to meet me after class. I would've thought that you've forgotten all about it." He walked closer to her trying to trap his little mouse.  
  
Hermione backed off trying to put more space in between them but found it impossible when she felt the cold stonewall at her back. "Sorry I'm late. What do you want now?"  
  
Lucius leaned closer to her. He brushed off her things to the ground as he reached for her wand. "I'm here to collect my reward."  
  
Hermione could feel his breath on her skin. She felt disgusted at being so close to him. He was the one who sired the egotistic Draco Malfoy. He was the Death Eater who made Harry's life a living hell. He was the right hand of Voldemort, the biggest pain of Harry.  
  
He started to lean forward savoring her smell. He held her arms up to prevent any objections later on. He aimed to capture her mouth and kiss her senseless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius woke up with a major headache. He could feel his head pounding. He knew he had to rest but he didn't want to spend the night in a hospital bed. He felt that if he'd stay there any longer he'd really get sick. He took his wand from the table beside him and tried to stand up. Good thing he had a good sense of balance. His first attempt was successful. Suddenly his feet started to regain some feeling. When he got used with walking he moved a bit faster. He was eager to leave the hospital wing. He wanted to talk to his friends for a suitable plan to get back at Hermione. 'She was great earlier. I've never had a match that came close.'  
  
'Are you saying you enjoyed it?' The stubborn side of him argued. 'She humiliated you in front of the Slytherins. Now even Snape will be laughing at you!'  
  
'I better work out some plan or something.'  
  
'Ata boy!'  
  
Sirius resumed walking towards his dorm. He knew most of the shortcuts; they even made a map of the whole school. He wanted to get to his dorm as fast as possible for two reasons; one, so as not to get caught by any professor or Prefects (he wasn't carrying the map), and two, because he was starting to feel dizzy again.  
  
He turned to a corridor where he was aware of a secret passage on the wall. He was about to march directly to it when he saw two shadows that looked intimately close. 'I guess I better head to another passage.' He was about to turn around when he noticed that the girl was struggling hard to get away from the guy. His noble instincts started to kick in. He slowly approached the couple, making sure he didn't have the wrong judgment then he heard the woman screamed, "No!"  
  
Suddenly all the pain and commotion in his head disappeared. He focused everything on getting to the girl in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He started to lean forward savoring her smell. He held her arms up to prevent any objections later on. He aimed to capture her mouth and kiss her senseless.  
  
"No!" Hermione was panicking. She didn't want to kiss a Malfoy.  
  
"Don't worry, I promise you won't regret this." Lucius was too powerful for her. Her squirming only made him more captivated.  
  
"I think she's already regretting it." Sirius reached the couple just before Lucius forced his way.  
  
Both couple looked at the intruder. Hermione was glad that someone had come but when she saw who it was who caught her in a compromising position, she felt nauseated. "Sirius?"  
  
Lucius let go of Hermione as he faced him. "This is not your business Black. Do you see me interfere with any of your endeavors?"  
  
"Those were different, they were willing unlike your little girlfriend here." He was shocked to see Hermione in that position. She seemed so powerful back in DADA class.  
  
"What are you implying Black?"  
  
"I'm saying you shouldn't harass people."  
  
Hermione was wondering why none of them took out their wands.  
  
"I wasn't harassing anybody, I was merely collecting a debt."  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow, "You know, I'm not even going to ask." He turned his attention to Hermione. "You owe him a debt?"  
  
Hermione couldn't meet his eye and just nodded.  
  
Sirius could feel sympathy growing inside him. He then focused his gaze on the smug-faced Malfoy. "And what was her debt?" He had a feeling it wasn't about the money. He reached for his wand just in case.  
  
"A kiss." He said with a smirk in his face.  
  
'Weird debt.' He knew Lucius would not back down until he got what he wanted so he talked to Hermione first. "You should've known better than to make deals with jerks like him."  
  
Hermione still looked down, embarrassed at her predicament.  
  
"I think you should kiss him just to stop him." 'At least for now.' He added to himself. "If you won't I promise you that he wouldn't leave you alone."  
  
Hermione stared at him in disgust. "Kiss him?"  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that. You're the one who made a deal with him."  
  
Hermione could feel steam rising from her head. She turned around to fume a little more.  
  
Sirius then faced Lucius. "What about Narcissa then?"  
  
"It's just a kiss, it's not like I'm replacing your beloved cousin." (Correct me if I'm wrong about the cousin thingy.)  
  
Sirius eyed him dangerously. Narcissa was the only one keeping them from having an out and out war. Both guys have agreed for a truce for Narcissa's sake. Narcissa was the Prefect who withdrew her enrollment for the year. So while the cat's away the mouse will play. "Hermione?"  
  
'Fuck you Sirius! To think I was saved! Fuck you! You do deserve your mother!' Hermione glared at him with a much full of hatred. She stepped towards Lucius and talked first. "My wand?"  
  
Lucius took it out of his pockets and handed it to her.  
  
"Remember, the deal's off after this kiss."  
  
Lucius hesitated before nodding in agreement. "But make it good."  
  
Sirius was watching the whole scene. Somewhere in the pits of his stomach, his guts were tying themselves into knots. His head started to pound again as he watched Hermione initiating the kiss.  
  
'I'll make this good. I'll make Sirius wish that he was the one I am kissing.' She grabbed Lucius' robes to pull him close to her. 'Watch this Sirius!' She tilted her head upwards to reach his lips. She started the kiss in a slow tempo but Lucius needed something more. He wanted to deepen the kiss; he wanted to taste her completely. He used his tongue to ask for permission, she gasped at it making her mouth open. Lucius took this opportunity to taste her. Hermione was feeling lightheaded. Although in her opinion Lucius was a gigantic bastard, he knew how to kiss. She didn't notice that she moaned when his tongue touched hers.  
  
"Ehem!" Sirius cleared his throat. He could feel his face turning red. He didn't think it was because of embarrassment. When the couple didn't stop, he cleared his throat again, this time much louder.  
  
The two finally broke away. Hermione's lips were swollen from the pressure. Her hair fell from the band that she wore earlier. Lucius had a good time sliding his hands in it. Hermione's hair was cascading beautifully on her back with a few strands framing her face.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but admire at how perfect she looked. He had a forming desire to hold her close and kiss her when he was shook back to reality.  
  
"Maybe you should go on ahead Black." Lucius was rather annoyed at being interrupted. "I don't think she needs you right now."  
  
Hermione knew what he was insinuating and looked at Sirius for help.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Sirius was in a sour mood.  
  
"I don't think Sirius should be walking alone in these halls. I'd better take him to his dorm. Why don't you go on ahead Lucius?" Hermione tried to make his name sound seductively to make him do her biding.  
  
Lucius swallowed hard and nodded, "I'll be at the common room." He couldn't wait till they continue what they had started.  
  
"You know I can go back on my own. I don't need help." Sirius didn't think he'd be able to endure being close to her and wear the façade whenever he was with her. He was starting to sway because of the pounding in his head.  
  
Hermione caught him before he fell. Sirius put his right arm on her shoulder for support. Hermione locked her right arm on his body to help him steady himself. "Maybe you don't but I do." She started walking toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe that she was actually asking for help. "You know you wouldn't have to if you just gave him a sloppy kiss or something."  
  
"Actually this is your fault."  
  
"My fault? If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one who made a deal with him."  
  
"Well, yeah, but if you didn't act as if you wanted me to kiss him then I wouldn't have retaliated."  
  
"Retaliate?"  
  
"Yes, you're grumpy right now because you want to kiss me and you know that I won't let you."  
  
The couple stopped. Sirius looked at her incredulously, "You hate me that much?"  
  
"You started it."  
  
They stared for a while trying to read each other's thoughts. Hermione was the first one who recovered. She pulled away and started to walk again.  
  
"How do you know your way to our tower?"  
  
Hermione almost laughed when she remembered that she is a Slytherin in this world.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." She gave him a wink.  
  
'God she smells great!' Sirius was having a hard time thinking of any topic to take his mind off of the witch beside him. 'She's freaking soft too!'  
  
'Get a grip Sirius, she's supposed to be your enemy?' His stubborn self argued again.  
  
'Who said she has to be my enemy?'  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione called his attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're here. I thought you might want to say the password so I can drop you on a couch or something."  
  
Sirius didn't realize that he was facing the fat lady.  
  
Do you want me to cover my ears?"  
  
Sirius was confused and feeling faint. Actually he did faint.  
  
Fortunately for Hermione the door opened, she was welcomed by James.  
  
"My, my Hermione. First you hurt him and now this?" James teased.  
  
"Ugh! I need help here. He's not as heavy as he looks, he's much heavier."  
  
James got hold of his best friend and dropped him on a couch.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but enter the familiar common room. She looked at the table where she spent most of her time with Harry and Ron. She then focused her gaze at the corner of the room and remembered the Weasley twins when they were experimenting on their products. She was almost teary-eyed at all the memories that came flooding in.  
  
James watched her in amazement. 'It's as if she's reminiscing. But that's weird. She's a Slytherin. Maybe her school's dorm before looked similar to this.' He decided to find out. He cleared his throat.  
  
Hermione looked at the source of her distraction. 'James looked a great deal like Harry. Harry!' She sighed a deep one.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah!" She gave a weak smile. "I could, um, use some help though."  
  
James arched an eyebrow, 'A Slytherin asking help from a Gryffindor? That's fresh.' "Help on what exactly?"  
  
"I need a place to crash."  
  
"What happened to your dorm?"  
  
"It's really a long story."  
  
"We have all night."  
  
Hermione looked at Sirius who was sleeping blissfully on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if I ended it this way, I really am sleepy.  
  
Thanks again to my beta, Ishani and to the other people who  
reviewed. Loved it all. 


	4. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/8  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
I'm not a fan of Snape so if I do something that's not to your liking  
please don't flame me about it. If you're looking for a Snape-  
Hermione thing, this is NOT the fic. I mean you should know by now  
that this is a Sirius-Hermione fic.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R. Loved them all! They are the ones that inspire me to  
write some more. Without them I would've been stopped. My  
imagination seems to be working only after I've read them. Oh and  
check out my other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Summer Camp",  
and my newest fics "The Haunted" and "It's All About the Money". All  
of them are Draco-Hermione fic.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter4  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sirius woke up with an aching head and a sore body. At first he didn't recognize the place where he woke up in. It didn't register to him that he was sleeping in one of the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He sat up straight to a more comfortable position as he recalled the night's events. 'Bloody hell! Where's Hermione?'  
  
He was actually worried for her sake. He didn't like the idea of Malfoy harassing Hermione. He could still see Hermione's face after Malfoy was done with her. 'She looked ravishing.' He was forming an urge to bury his hands in her locks.  
  
He shook his head and stood up. He made it his mission to find out what happened last night. All he could remember was that he fainted before he got inside the common room. 'Now, who could've let me inside in that untimely hour?' He didn't actually asked, he already knew. He marched to his room to look for his friends.  
  
He felt frustrated to find Moony and Wormtail both sleeping soundly in their beds. On the other hand Prongs and his bed were empty. What he found amusing was his bed was unruly; it was as if somebody slept in it. He let go of the breath that he didn't remember holding. 'Nice, Prongs got to her.' He didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. He knew that she had a liking to him. The first time he saw her she was goggle- eyed at Prongs. 'She even knew his name!' Then again now he knew that she didn't return to her dorms last night.  
  
He stepped closer to his bed to examine it. There was no trace that she even slept there, meaning someone did slept on that bed but no one would be able to tell who did. He ran his hands all over his bed. He found nothing out of the ordinary. He then turned his focus on his pillow. He looked it over and found a familiar scent. He closed his eyes to try to picture the source of the scent. 'Hermione.' The feeling that he got from holding her close returned to him. 'What did she do to me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and James sat at one side of the Gryffindor table. Hermione was having trouble in sleeping in the dorms of guys. James noticed this when he heard her restless turning on Sirius' bed. He wanted to get some more shuteye but he felt that she needed someone. She was a bit disturbed.  
  
"So, Hermione, what would you do when Malfoy starts looking for you?"  
  
Hermione tried to suppress a yawn, "I'll just avoid him."  
  
"And when you can't avoid him, what else are you going to do?"  
  
"My minds seems to be sleeping, let me get back to you after I've eaten breakfast."  
  
"Why are you avoiding my questions? I'm only trying to help."  
  
Hermione sighed; she didn't want to argue this early in the morning. "What's keeping Lily? I thought she'd be up by now."  
  
"You're still avoiding my question."  
  
"Well let me ask you this, what did you do wrong? Why's Lily thrilled to see you everyday?" Then she added, "By the way, I was being sarcastic."  
  
James couldn't help himself but smile. "Let's just say she caught me doing something."  
  
"Caught you doing what?" She paused for a while as she remembered Harry's words. 'It is true then. The Marauders were having fun with Snape.' "Snape?"  
  
"Well he is a slimy git." James didn't even deny it.  
  
Hermione was about to agree but she also didn't approve of harassing people. "Why don't you avoid him?"  
  
"As much as I try I can't. There's just something in him that annoys me. I mean look at that hair!"  
  
Hermione laughed good-naturedly. "I see what you mean."  
  
James smiled; he found it amusing to find a Slytherin or anyone aside from the Marauders that found Snape rather amusing. "Are you sure you're a Slytherin?"  
  
"Why? Don't I act one?" She teased.  
  
"That reminds me, why did you like to be in Gryffindor and how did you know my name?"  
  
'Great! How am I supposed to dodge this question.'  
  
"I'm waiting!" James flashed her a taunting smile.  
  
'Let's see-' Hermione thought for a minute before replying. "You see, I was watching you while you were going for the Snitch. I thought you were good."  
  
"Only good?" James liked girls who are more forward.  
  
"Just shut up! You reminded me of my friend from my last school. He was great on a broom."  
  
"Who's this friend of yours? Maybe I could challenge him or something."  
  
"I don't think you'd have a chance with him."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not good enough?"  
  
That's not what Hermione meant but she wanted to play for a while, "Maybe."  
  
"So does this friend of yours have a name or something?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I just want to know if you're just pulling my leg."  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't you competitive."  
  
"I'm planning to be the best Seeker ever."  
  
"You're not just competitive, you're arrogant as well."  
  
"You saw how I work, you even told me I was good."  
  
"Yeah I did, didn't I? I also said that my friend is GREAT on a broom." She emphasized on the great part. She actually didn't know who'd be better in a broom; let's just say she's pretty loyal to Harry.  
  
"You know, I think you're just playing. Give me a name and maybe I'll believe you." James was getting sour.  
  
"Let's just drop it. We were having a civil conversation, let's stick to that."  
  
"Oh, so you're fond of making fun of Snape?" James was quick to oblige.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to make fun of her worst professor (next to Umbridge). She wasn't about to waste her chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius didn't know exactly where he would find Hermione but he had a feeling that she was with Prongs. He knew his best friend long enough that he was sure that he'd be in the Great Hall.  
  
Before he opened the door he heard some faint voices, 'Bingo!' He tried to fix his hair with his hands and straightened his robe.  
  
"What are you doing there Sirius?"  
  
Sirius turned to look and saw Lily. "Lily!"  
  
"What are you doing up so early and where's you're friends?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Are you always up this early?"  
  
Lily examined him carefully, "I'm thinking that you are up to no good. I just want to say that I'm watching you and your friends." She reached for the door handle when she heard laughter coming from inside. She seemed surprised to hear voices that early. She turned to face Sirius and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"What? I haven't done anything." Sirius was acting defensive.  
  
Lily turned the door and let herself in. Almost immediately, she found the source of the noise. 'Hermione and James!' She was a bit shocked. She never expected to see them both having a great time together. 'Just as I thought, they do look good together.'  
  
Sirius was right. He found Hermione with Prongs. He expected to see a rather agitated Hermione with his best friend trying to soothe her. He wasn't expecting and ready for what he saw. Hermione was touching his best friend's arms. 'Knock it off man. That's your best friend.' Although he said this, his stomach seems to be tying themselves into knots once again.  
  
Hermione noticed the doors open. She searched for Lily. She knew it was about time for her arrival. "Lily!" She waved her to join them.  
  
James started fidgeting in his seat. He was trying to make some excuses to be up this early and with Hermione.  
  
Lily smiled at her. Sirius walked beside her towards the couple. 'Smile goddamit! Don't act as if you like you her.' He kept telling himself as he came closer.  
  
Lily sat beside Hermione and Sirius took the seat across her, beside James.  
  
"You must be wondering why I'm up this early." James tried to get Lily's attention.  
  
"You know James, I couldn't care less." Lily took out her things and began working on some assignment.  
  
James and Hermione exchanged astonished glances.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat. He didn't like being forgotten.  
  
"You're up early Padfoot." James heard him.  
  
"My back was aching. You can say I didn't have a goodnight's sleep."  
  
Hermione felt embarrassed. She argued that night that she'd rather sleep on the couch but James insisted that Sirius would've wanted her to sleep in his bed instead. (That didn't sound right.) "James said-"  
  
"Don't worry I was just playing." He winked at her.  
  
Hermione was taken aback, 'Did he just wink at me?'  
  
Sirius then focused his attention on his friend, "So what did you guys talk about?"  
  
As much as James would like to tell him what their topic was all about, Snape, he wouldn't dare, at least not in Lily's presence.  
  
"We were just talking about last night's events." Hermione interjected. 'That didn't sound right.'  
  
That caught Lily's attention. "What happened last night?"  
  
Everybody was now looking at her. "Don't worry about it, it was a House thing."  
  
"Right, a house thing. How come I don't believe you? Oh wait, James is in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin."  
  
"Careful there Lily, I would've thought you were jealous or something." Sirius tried to calm her.  
  
"Look where the wind's blowing. Sirius Black, protecting a Slytherin!" Lily didn't like Sirius's comment.  
  
"Ok, ok. You got me." Hermione started. Again all the attention was on her. "I promised I wouldn't tell." She looked at James with a look that seemed to ask for forgiveness so he nodded in response. Hermione then turned to face Lily. "You see we were talking about you."  
  
"Me?" Lily arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Remember how I said you two would make a wonderful couple?" She waited for her nod (that was by the way accompanied by a blush). Sirius and James both looked amused. "You see I've agreed to help James with the courting bit."  
  
"Oh!" Lily's face was now burning red. She looked at James face and saw that he was trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Sirius was trying to hide a chuckle.  
  
"That reminds me, Sirius would you be a dear and accompany me to my dorm? I left something there."  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione glared at him and then motioned for the door.  
  
Sirius finally understood, "Sure!"  
  
Hermione stood up and pushed Sirius out the door.  
  
"That was pretty nice." Sirius commented.  
  
Hermione didn't respond. She peeked through the door to watch the couple. "Looks like she's finally warming up to him."  
  
"Why'd you want the two to hook up? I thought you wanted James?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look of disgust. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I saw you in the pitch. You were practically pushing all the girls to get to him."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"You know you did."  
  
"Well, it's a long story. Why don't you ask James for the details?"  
  
Sirius peeked through the door, "It seems like that isn't for a while. Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"You're not going to drop this are you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Fine, it's just he looks a lot like my friend."  
  
"I'm assuming this is a guy friend?"  
  
"You assumed correctly."  
  
"Is he just a friend?"  
  
"No, we're more than just friends. Why are you suddenly so interested?"  
  
"I'm not!" Sirius was quick to defend himself.  
  
"Oh, I know! You're still thinking about that kiss last night aren't you?" She teased.  
  
"That was a dirty trick. Look at what happened to you now?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's worth it." She looked him over from head to foot.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Maybe you should go look in a mirror or something." She was having fun teasing him when she heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
"Moony, Wormtail. You're up early?"  
  
"We were not used to silence. I actually missed the scuffling sounds of you guys." Remus commented. "Good morning Hermione!" He added cheerfully.  
  
"Shush!" Hermione didn't want to disturb the couple inside.  
  
Remus lowered his voice and asked his friend, "What's going on?"  
  
Sirius whispered back, "Prongs finally got her alone."  
  
"Lily?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"Who else?" Sirius asked back.  
  
"How you get her to-" Remus asked at the same time.  
  
"Shush! Can't you guys keep it down?" Hermione was getting frustrated. Just then she heard someone coming. She looked at who it may be. She wished real hard that it wasn't Malfoy and his goons. "Will!"  
  
"I'm glad I found you first." Will let go a sigh.  
  
The three Marauders eyed him cautiously.  
  
"Lucius is looking for you and he doesn't seem pleased."  
  
Hermione's face changed from frustration to worry. "Where is he now?"  
  
Sirius saw the change and went to her side.  
  
"I think he's heading this way."  
  
Outside she looked calm but worried. Inside her guts were making her nauseous.  
  
"Do you want to go to our common room?" Sirius offered.  
  
"No, I shouldn't be scared of him. I'll have to see him sooner or later."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius could see that she didn't really want to.  
  
"I'm sure." Hermione put on a brave face.  
  
Although Remus didn't know what was really happening he knew she was in trouble. "You could sit with us if you like?"  
  
Hermione almost agreed until he saw Will. "No thanks, I'm sitting with Will today." She was afraid that Will would catch Lucius' attention if she ignored him. She opened the door not caring anymore about Lily and James predicament.  
  
James was about to argue his irritation when he saw Hermione's disturbed face. He watched as the rest of the Marauders came in along with Will. 'What the hell's going on? Why are they all so gloomy?' "Excuse me." He stood up to join his friends. "What's going on?"  
  
Sirius pulled him aside, "Did she tell you about what happened last night?"  
  
"You mean, about your dispute with Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Word is he's looking for her right now."  
  
"Then what's she doing there?"  
  
"It's her choice Prongs. Although I am wondering why you're fussing over her when someone's waiting for you." Somehow Sirius was irritated at how protective his friend could be.  
  
"Right. I mean if Malfoy bothers her we would be able to see it from here, right?"  
  
Sirius sighed, "Right. We can come to her rescue when she needs us, although I doubt that she'll need us."  
  
"You're right mate. She did a great job with you on the last DADA class."  
  
"Funny." Sirius joined Remus and Peter who were sitting near Lily.  
  
Just as everybody was settled in, the doors gave a loud bang as Lucius Malfoy entered the hall. All eyes were turned to him, each were obviously irritated at his entrance. He scanned the room. When he found what he was looking for he marched towards her side. "Hermione, we have to talk NOW!"  
  
"You don't have to shout. I can perfectly hear you!" She was a bit glad that now they were back to shouting terms. It's something she can handle as opposed to sexual harassment. She took her time in standing up. This gave Lucius the opportunity to glare back at those who were giving him death stares.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you looking at!"  
  
Sirius almost stood up when James forced him to stay put.  
  
When Hermione finally stood up, Lucius began pushing her towards the door.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Hermione looked for her wand inside her robe but she couldn't feel it.  
  
Lucius stopped for a minute and took something from his robe, "Are you looking for this?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she saw her wand in his hand. She started feeling the same feeling she had last night. She knew she was in danger and she needed help fast. She searched for James eyes to plead for help. Somehow, she felt more open to Harry's father rather than to Sirius.  
  
The Marauders saw her sign and they all stood up to save her. Lily was following closely as well. She hated Lucius and she wouldn't let him have his way on Hermione. She was actually charming and she liked her.  
  
Lucius closed the door behind him. The group now quicken their pace. Before anyone could open the door, Lucius already cast a locking spell. Hermione knew of the counter spell but it was useless without her wand. James and Sirius took turns in banging the door open while Lily and Remus thought of all the spells they knew in unlocking the door. All their efforts were wasted since the door didn't budge.  
  
"Malfoy! Open the damn door!" Sirius called from inside.  
  
Hermione was terrified. She couldn't think of any way of escape. She dared to shout the counter spell but she doubted that any of the student wizards or witches could do it. It was a complicated spell.  
  
Lucius banged her to a wall. Hermione winced in pain. "What do you want?" She found her voice agitated. She did regret her tone because she don't know how Lucius' would retaliate.  
  
"You don't make a Malfoy wait! No bitch makes a Malfoy wait!"  
  
"I'm nobodies bitch, bastard!"  
  
Lucius pulled on her hair to gaze into her eyes. "You're mine!"  
  
"And what about Narcissa?" Snape slithered into the scene.  
  
Lucius grip on her loosened. "What are you implying Serverus?"  
  
"We all know what really happened to her and it wasn't an accident." His eyes were as dangerous as Hermione remembered from the future. "If I may say so, this isn't the bitch's fault. If I heard correctly you should be after Black."  
  
"And what do you know about this Serverus?"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but I did see you three last night. Is it right to assume then that Black has a hand on you? You wouldn't have any trouble with the bitch if he didn't get in between."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"Get to Black first then you wouldn't have any trouble with her." Snape looked at Hermione with disgust.  
  
"You know, Serverus, you're right. This truce with Black has been long overdue." He left Hermione as he unlocked the doors.  
  
"My wand!" Hermione managed to scream.  
  
Lucius threw it not caring where it fell. As he opened the door, the Gryffindor group parted to make way. Lucius scanned for Sirius face, "Black, the truce is off. Narcissa's not here. There's no use in having a truce."  
  
Sirius stepped forward. "I couldn't agree more."  
  
"So I'm warning you Black, if you ever touch her again, you'll regret crossing with me." Lucius threatened.  
  
"You're warning me?" He asked incredulously. "If I were you, I'd watch my back."  
  
"Same here." Lucius gave a final glare as he went for his seat on the Slytherin table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione picked up her wand and turned to face Snape. She didn't know if he said what he said just to protect her or if it was the truth. She decided to thank him anyway, "I want to thank you-"  
  
Snape cut her off, "What makes you think I did it for you? You're mudblood lover, and friends with them!" He motioned to the open door.  
  
Hermione's soft features returned to anger mode. "Fine! I take it back!"  
  
James got to her first. "Are you alright? Did that slimy git hurt you?"  
  
"Which slimy git?"  
  
James smiled when he found her on her toes. "Both?"  
  
"None of them bit me, so I guess I'm fine."  
  
"They did bark though."  
  
Hermione gave a weary smile.  
  
Sirius didn't like the connection between the two. "Why didn't you use your wand?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "He took it from me, or else I wouldn't have asked for help."  
  
James could see his friend's growing attraction with Hermione. "You know Hermione, you ought to learn to protect yourself without using magic. Sirius could help you out."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, if I'm not careful I might use his lessons on him."  
  
All the Marauders laughed at the insinuation, maybe with the exemption of Sirius who didn't find it amusing.  
  
"But seriously Hermione, I think you ought to take the lessons. I mean with the war between Malfoy and Sirius, it's only practical that you be prepared in any case." James tried to convince her.  
  
"Yeah, and don't worry if you'd use the lesson on him, he's sort of used to it. You won't hurt him, just his over inflated ego. It could use some bursting." Remus joined in.  
  
"And I call you my friends!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"So what do you say?" James ignored his friend's comment.  
  
"He didn't actually volunteered." Hermione tried to be coy.  
  
James nudged Sirius' ribs.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius shouted in pain.  
  
"See? He agrees, how about you?" Remus loved matchmaking.  
  
"Ok, when and where?"  
  
"Every Saturday, I know a place where you can stay." Actually, James has been planning on getting Lily to be with him alone in that room.  
  
"Just don't break him to much." Remus winked at her.  
  
The gang went back inside the hall for breakfast. Hermione held Sirius hand to prevent him to enter just yet. "I just want to make this clear, I didn't actually wanted this. I'm doing this for your friends' amusement."  
  
"James' right?" Sirius was a bit disappointed.  
  
"You can say that." A sly smile was forming on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if this took so long. I'm having a hard time  
adjusting with my new schedule. I didn't anticipate that my new  
subjects would require more pressure as before. I might not be able  
to update as frequently as before. Sorry! And to all those who  
reviewed, thank you and please be patient! I'm starting to lose my  
inspiration and I'm having a hard time thinking of plots to make my  
story interesting so please review. It would help me a lot.  
  
Oh and my priorities are as follows, 1) Last Chance, 2) Summer  
Camp, 3) Picture Perfect, 4) The Haunted, 5) It's All About the Money.  
  
The top three would be given my full attention and the other two  
might be updated let's say once a month or so. The last two are  
something I just felt writing, no plot but with an ending of getting  
Draco and Hermione together. 


	5. Getting to know Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/18  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
I'm not a fan of Snape so if I do something that's not to your liking  
please don't flame me about it. If you're looking for a Snape-  
Hermione thing, this is NOT the fic. I mean you should know by now  
that this is a Sirius-Hermione fic.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R. Loved them all! They are the ones that inspire me to  
write some more. Without them I would've been stopped. My  
imagination seems to be working only after I've read them. Oh and  
check out my other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Summer Camp",  
and my newest fics "The Haunted" and "It's All About the Money". All  
of them are Draco-Hermione fic.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter5  
  
Getting to Know Each Other  
  
Hermione felt outraged to ask help from Sirius to escape Lucius' grasp. She's never had any trouble similar to this back on her time. Sure Draco Malfoy was a pain but he never actually sexually harassed her. She also hated the fact that she's still vulnerable to Lucius even if she can use her wand freely in this time. He was too strong for her. She accepted the fact that she does really need self-defense lessons. Now if only she can coerce James to help her with it rather than get stuck with Sirius. Miraculously she's much more comfortable talking with James among the Marauders. Even if she did meet Sirius and Remus in her time, she still connected with James. Maybe this is so because he looks exactly like Harry.  
  
This morning she didn't feel like eating breakfast but she knew she would need it. She was in for a long day. Tonight, she'll be spending her free time being tutored by Sirius Black. She knew in the back of her head that she should at least be nice to him. He was going to die for Harry in the future but there's just something in him that really annoys her. 'Maybe it's his carefree ways.' She could remember the time when he joined the group in sending Harry off for their 5th year in Hogwarts. Of course he joined them in his Animagus form but still the point was he wanted to see Harry off no matter what. (This is exactly what she needs right now, somebody who's carefree.) Hermione didn't like such attitude. She's a little bit more of a Percy type. She has great regards for rules/laws. 'Without it there'd be chaos.'  
  
Now let's not think of her as someone who's a goody-goody two shoes. She can break rules easily if it meant helping the greater good. Just to prove this, she did actually form an organization to change the welfare of the house-elves. Ok, sometimes she was maybe a little off. Now she's starting to sound boring. Let's just try to remember all the things she's contributed while in one of Harry's adventures. Like it or not there are things that only she can do at such situations.  
  
Back to the past, she decided she didn't need any conversation from any of the houses. She decided to eat by herself at the end of the Slytherin table. She seemed to enjoy the silence when her thoughts were interrupted by a new comer.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Will greeted her rather cheerfully.  
  
"You seem cheerful." Hermione observed.  
  
"Let's just say it's good to be finally away from the line of fire."  
  
"What do you mean?" She inquired. She didn't notice any of the ongoing activities around her.  
  
Will pointed in the direction of the door where two aggravated young wizards were arguing.  
  
She was seated rather far from the scene so she strained her eyes to have a glimpse of their face. "What the-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the fuck are you going to say?" Sirius exclaimed at Serverus.  
  
"You should look where you're going!" Serverus barked back.  
  
"This is fucking one of my best robes!"  
  
"Well it looks much better with that blue stain right in the middle."  
  
"What happened here?" Hermione stepped in quickly between the two. She seemed to carry on Harry's eagerness to help.  
  
Sirius wasn't prepared for her arrival and stuttered his first few words, "The slimy git spilled his potion on my robe!"  
  
"What a pity!" She said sarcastically then added, "Go and wash it then if it's that important to you."  
  
Sirius was shocked at the fact that she was siding with Snape. 'I thought we were friends? I guess Slytherin blood is much more dominant in her.'  
  
Lily along with the rest of the Marauders reached Sirius' side within minutes. "Ok, let's break this up now!" Lily ordered.  
  
"I don't need any mudblood's help!" Serverus hissed.  
  
Hermione's blood suddenly started to boil. There was a growing urge within her to attack Serverus head on.  
  
Luckily Lily replied first. "I'm not here to help you Snape. I just don't like to ruin breakfast for everybody. You do know how this will end up don't you?" Lily glared at him for the word that he called her.  
  
Hermione used all her will not to gang up on Snape. She also knew it would be bad for her if she defended a Gryffindor rather than her housemate. She was a Prefect after all. "Ok so now that we all had our fun, let's leave it at that." She tried to push Snape away from the group of Gryffindor people. She turned around for a second to face Sirius. "I know of a spell that can clean that up. I can teach you, it's quite simple really. I've learned it during my 2nd year. Although I think you might have some trouble using it. It requires mental skills rather than ego." Reason for that was she was pissed she didn't have a chance to attack Snape and because she just doesn't like people who harass others.  
  
"That know it all-" Sirius started but was distracted by the sway of her hips as she headed for the Slytherin table.  
  
"Looks like Snape," Remus used his name for Lily's sake. "Looks like Snape's got another bodyguard."  
  
"You know, sometimes I kind of envy him. He's got two gorgeous women by his side, protecting him." James said the last sentence while gazing at Lily.  
  
"You want some switching spells then? I could look them up at the library. I'm sure I'll find something." Lily teased.  
  
This remark lightened the mood of the Marauders. Sirius along with Remus and Peter were howling with laughter, as James turned slightly pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked back and saw the Gryffindor group laughing at something. She wished hard to have Harry or Ron by her side right now. She sighed and focused her attention on the young Snape now seated beside her. 'If he didn't teach us that stupid potion then I would be with my best friends laughing with them at Malfoy maybe.' When she finished reminiscing she realized something really important. 'Snape's here! He can help me out! He must know something about that potion. He could help me make something so that I can leave here.' She knew she needed a potion with similar concept as that of a port key but instead of traveling location it would be more like jumping time.  
  
Serverus noticed her staring at him. "What is your problem?"  
  
"I want to go home." She didn't realize she said it out loud.  
  
"Well it's still barely the middle of the term. You can't just leave Hogwarts." He started to break some barriers. She was a Slytherin, and she hated Sirius (in the loose sense). The only problem was she was too friendly. She didn't care whether her friends were mudbloods or not.  
  
"What?" She asked before realizing what she just said and blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. So Serverus," She found it weird in calling her professor by his first name. "I imagine that you're one of the best at Potion's class."  
  
Serverus didn't respond or react.  
  
"I was kind of wondering if you would help me with a potion I'm trying to conjure."  
  
"Look if you think I'll help you because of earlier then forget it! I have better things to do." Snape rose from his seat and left hastily from Hermione's side.  
  
"I could help you out if you like." Will offered after witnessing the small scene.  
  
"Thanks Will but I kind of need the help of an expert in Potions."  
  
"I got an O there at my O.W.L.S. and not to brag but I've always got the highest mark in Potions until you came along." Their professor actually announces the name that topped the tests and not let's say the top three but only the top.  
  
"Really?" Hermione was surprised. She always associated Potions with the Dark Arts and from the looks of it Will is someone who'll stay away from it. 'Maybe Snape didn't like teaching Potions because it reminded him that two muggle-borns were better at him on that subject.' The other being Lily. "I'm sorry but I thought Lily also topped that class."  
  
"My grades and hers were rather close. Let's say I'd have a 0.5 advantage or something." He paused before continuing, "So can I be of service?"  
  
'Well I've never heard of Will's name before. I don't think there would be any much impact in the future if he helped me out.' She considered this for a moment. 'Compared to asking Lily I think choosing Will will lessen the risk of changing the future.' "I think you're the man I'm looking for."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was able to avoid Sirius all day. She wasn't quite sure whether he was mad at her. She was irritated at everything he does. She was wishing that her little stunt with him during breakfast was enough to cancel her rendezvous with him later. She was about to head to the library when someone called her name.  
  
"Hermione!" James was running to her side.  
  
Hermione groaned before turning, "What do you want?"  
  
James frowned at her, "You haven't forgotten about your lesson with Sirius have you?"  
  
"You mean he'd still teach me after what I said earlier?"  
  
"Well he was worried for your sake."  
  
"Meaning you forced him to-"  
  
"Not really force but-"  
  
"Look James, I'm fine. Stop trying to get us together. We have nothing in common, well maybe with the exception of hating each other. Besides, I don't want people being forced to do things that they don't want to do."  
  
"No one's forcing me against my will." Sirius sneaked behind Hermione followed by his two other friends. This caused her to jump in surprise.  
  
"Well that brings me to the question, what are you getting from this?" She challenged then added, "I'll be able to handle Lucius. I'll think of something."  
  
James interfered, he could feel another battle was starting to brew. "What if you can't? I mean Lucius Malfoy is kind of forceful. From what I've heard every girl he wants he gets, one way or another." James draped an arm around her as if they were close friends and also to try to convince her to come to his terms. This brought about curious glances from his friends and a valid glare from Sirius.  
  
Hermione relished the comfort coming from him. Another shot of longing went through her. Her friends always draped their arms on her shoulder. They were so close that the guys even regarded her as one of the boys. "I've heard those rumors as well but can't I at least have some other tutor?"  
  
"I'd love to help you out there but me, Moony and Wormtail already have previous engagements."  
  
"James, Sirius and I just don't go well together. We'd end up arguing rather than-"  
  
"If we'd end up arguing it'll be because of you." Sirius was feeling pissed at the closeness between his best friend and Hermione and also because he was used with the idea of most girls fighting to get him alone. Well Hermione was not most girls.  
  
James glared at him, "I told you to let me handle this."  
  
"Oh you're handling it alright, for you that is." He added in a whisper.  
  
James just rolled his eyes. "Hermione, Padfoot's usually not really this childish. You got to have some more patience." He winked at her.  
  
"I'm not childish!" Sirius protested.  
  
"I know what you mean." Hermione completely ignored Sirius' presence. "I'll give it a try this once."  
  
Remus and Peter enjoyed this very much. They haven't met anyone who'd ignore their amorous friend until now.  
  
"Great!" James beamed.  
  
"Hey don't sound so sad." Sirius shot to Hermione. "I'm the one who's cleared up my schedule to accommodate your needs. You on the other hand-"  
  
"Stop it Padfoot!" James was irritated. He was getting tired of cleaning up after him. Remus and Peter laughed. They weren't used to seeing Padfoot mumbling nonsense.  
  
"So where's the room you were going to show us where we can practice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The guys and I are going somewhere but Padfoot knows where it is." At James words both Remus and Peter started walking away still laughing. James followed suit. "You guys! Be nice ok?"  
  
Hermione watched as the familiar face disappeared into a corner. Suddenly she felt again the loneliness that crept within her each time she was alone. She released a deep sigh.  
  
Sirius was still agitated from the scene at breakfast when she embarrassed him but he can't help feeling a bit light headed. He's spending some time alone with the most popular witch in Hogwarts. When he heard her sigh, his heart flooded with emotion. "I'm not really that bad." Sirius started a conversation as he led the way.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione followed looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"I know that you'd prefer James' company than mine."  
  
"Sirius, I didn't think you were dramatic." She teased.  
  
"It's just you looked like you have a big problem."  
  
"I'm just missing my friends."  
  
"Boyfriend?" He pushed the topic.  
  
"Boy friends." She clarified at least she thought she did.  
  
"I didn't see you as a player."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat before imitating him, "For all I know, you're just a smart ass chick who drools at every wizard you pass by."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Nice! Look, I was just upset that time."  
  
Hermione admired the pearly whites that flashed her way, "I'm not a player. These boy friends of mine are my best friends. James reminds me of one of them."  
  
"So that's why you were flirting with him." He thought out loud.  
  
"I wasn't flirting with him!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Why don't we drop that topic?"  
  
"Careful Sirius, I might misinterpret your actions as that of a jealous boyfriend."  
  
"What! I resent that. Prongs is my best friend. I'll never get jealous of him."  
  
"Not even because of me?" She smiled at him seductively. She did love to tease him.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard as he tried to stop his urge of kissing her. "We've been through a lot right now-"  
  
Hermione smiled at the effect she has on him. "You really don't have to get jealous of me and James. James got Lily remember? Besides I only like James because of Harry."  
  
"Harry? So one of your boyfriends has a name."  
  
'Oops! Why did Harry's name slip out? At least I didn't mention his whole name!' She focused herself thinking of a way out of the mess. 'Stop over thinking things. Why don't you just come out clean? It will be good to have someone to talk to.' "One of them is Harry and the other is Ron. For the record they are my BEST FRIENDS and not boyfriends. You kind of remind me of Ron though." She vied for a change of topic.  
  
"Ron you say." He smile inwardly. "This Ron must be good looking then."  
  
"I guess but that's not how you remind me of him. You both can be very childish sometimes." It hurt her to remember her friends.  
  
Sirius frowned but let it pass as they faced a portrait of a ship with a mermaid following it with her gaze. "We're here."  
  
Hermione looked around and realized that they were in the Slytherin tower.  
  
Sirius drew his wand and counted five spaces downward from the frame of the portrait. He found the rock he was looking for and used his wand to push it. The portrait flew open and a hole started to grow leading to a dark passage.  
  
"That looks like it leads underground." Hermione was having second thoughts about the lesson.  
  
"You'll be fine, you were able to survive eating with Serverus without puking. Compared to that this is a piece of cake." He led the way deep into the passage.  
  
"You know Sirius you shouldn't harass people for your enjoyment alone."  
  
"I know that since you and Serverus belong to the same house, you'll look after each other's back."  
  
"It's not that. I've experienced being ostracized and it didn't feel good."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
"Well you better believe it."  
  
"So that's the reason you like protecting people. Those people that hurt you must have gone crazy or something. I don't see any reason for anyone to despise you. Well maybe get irritated but not really despise you to the extent that they would ostracize you."  
  
"You should talk. You've been at my case for quite a while now."  
  
"But I don't avoid you or make bad rumors of you have I? Besides you are at my case as well."  
  
"We shouldn't be arguing, for James sake."  
  
Even after her explanation earlier, Sirius couldn't help but feel jealous at how James name seem to appear in their conversation almost all time. "Shouldn't we be arguing? I mean you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"Are you saying that your house is better than mine?"  
  
"I'm only saying we belong in two different houses with contradicting principles."  
  
"I was thinking that the Sorting Hat made a mistake with its decision on me."  
  
"Now you're the one sounding as if Gryffindors are better than Slytherins."  
  
"Whatever!" She realized that they've been walking for a long time now, "Are we there yet?"  
  
Sirius felt her hand grasp his as different sounds started to fill the passage. "We're here." He silently cast a spell and a door swung open.  
  
Hermione entered the room to check it out. It was sort of an old worn out room. It was empty aside from a few stools and one desk. She could see that the inside of the room as well as the stools and desk have scratch marks all over. The room only had one window. She decided that the room would do.  
  
Sirius entered the room and settled at one stool. He scanned the room for anything out of place. He examined the desk and saw the scratch he made in his Animagus form. This was the room where the Marauders practiced to be able to master changing to their Animagus form. Actually this room offered him a lot of memories, although he wasn't quite ready to share them to the person with him at the moment. Looking at the room she looked out of place. The room in a way was filthy. She on the other hand looked fresh. One could see the contrast clearly. "So?"  
  
"This'll do." Hermione answered. "How'd you find this place?" She didn't remember seeing this on the Marauders map when she borrowed it from Harry. 'This must be some special place for them that they didn't even put it in the map to remain its total secrecy.'  
  
"Let's just say we like to roam around at night."  
  
"Really?" She teased.  
  
"You're not going to tell on us right?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" She smiled.  
  
Sirius was captivated by her gesture and decided to start the lesson quickly before things got out of hand. "Shall we start?"  
  
"How exactly are you going to teach me?"  
  
"I'll attack you the way Lucius might attack you, while you think of a way to protect yourself."  
  
"I thought the purpose of this was to teach me things to escape from him."  
  
"I feel that you're not strong enough for my techniques just yet. Later on I'll teach you how to use his strength to your advantage." He took off his robe and revealed a tight fitting black sweater.  
  
Hermione held her breath at the sight. From the sweater she could still see faint lines from his washboard abs. She suddenly felt embarrassed when his eyes met her roaming ones. "What?"  
  
"Is this how you act with Lucius?" He teased.  
  
"Just get on with the program!" She commanded irritably.  
  
Sirius smiled and moved towards her not releasing his gaze from her. Hermione felt confused as he moved closer. She stepped back to put some distance between them until she felt the cold stonewall at her back.  
  
"Wrong move. Don't get yourself trapped. You can be very vulnerable against a wall. Let me show you." She gazed deeply in his eyes eager to find out his next move. If she paused to analyze her feelings she'd realize her heart was beating at an incredible pace in anticipation. Sirius slowly invaded her personal space and stood directly in front of her. Her eyes have captivated him making him lose all his intention of teaching her self-defense and replace it with hunger. Hunger to taste her.  
  
They stared at each other waiting for the next move. Hermione was arguing within herself whether to kiss him or not. It was late and she was tired. Her cautious side seemed to be sleeping by now. Sirius on the other hand was missing the carefree, happy-go-lucky side in him. Another side of him (a dormant side) rose to start an argument but it was drowned by the urge that has been building up within him since her kiss with Malfoy. 'Ah to hell with it!'  
  
He leaned in to capture her mouth not waiting for her response. He didn't want to be rejected. He saw her kissing Lucius and he knew at that point that she would taste wonderful. As soon as Hermione relaxed to his lips, Sirius touched her lower lip with his tongue for access. Hermione obliged willingly. Sirius' left hand gently pulled her hair to deepen the kiss. Hermione's hands flew to his head trying to dishevel his perfectly combed hair. Sirius' right arm was wrapped around her slim waist. He wanted to feel her close. Waves of pleasure ran through both of them. The world around them seemed to have faded as they focus on the sweet dance that their tongues were dancing. No one wanted it to end but Hermione's body started to scream for air.  
  
The couple broke from each other allowing little space between them as they inhaled the much-needed air into their lungs. This pumped blood to Hermione's brain, which caused her to realize what just, happened. 'Bloody hell! I've kissed Harry's godfather, Sirius! This shouldn't be happening! He's going to die! No wait, in my case he already died!' She was still confused at her emotions towards Sirius. She was more interested at the fact that she kissed a dead person. She still doesn't know whether he liked him or if it was just a lustful feeling.  
  
Sirius seemed to have recovered as well and started to lean back at her. In his opinion he hasn't tasted any girl who's as sweet as her or even come close to her. Just one kiss made him addicted to her. He wanted to taste her again. His lips were but a heartbeat away. . .  
  
Hermione turned her head at the last minute.  
  
"What the-" Sirius felt frustrated at the depravation.  
  
"Sorry my bad." Hermione said.  
  
Sirius smiled and tried his luck once again.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
He pulled away reluctantly, "What?"  
  
"I told you my bad. I should've pushed you or something."  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow.  
  
"The purpose of this was to escape my attacker and not kiss him right?"  
  
Sirius turned around mentally kicking himself and released an anguished cry.  
  
"Are you alright?" She decided to act innocent. She knew this little rendezvous was a mistake before but now it looked like it was turning into a disaster. 'You kissed a dead guy!' Hermione kept screaming at her.  
  
Sirius kicked a stool that flew across the room. "I'm fine!" He exclaimed rather irritably. Come on who would blame him. One minute he was enjoying her taste believing she liked it too then the next minute everything blows over. They kissed only because of the lesson and not because of him, at least that's what Sirius thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 10/2  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
I'm not a fan of Snape so if I do something that's not to your liking  
please don't flame me about it. If you're looking for a Snape-  
Hermione thing, this is NOT the fic. I mean you should know by now  
that this is a Sirius-Hermione fic.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R. Loved them all! They are the ones that inspire me to  
write some more. Without them I would've been stopped. My  
imagination seems to be working only after I've read them. Oh and  
check out my other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Summer Camp",  
and my newest fics "The Haunted" and "It's All About the Money". All  
of them are Draco-Hermione fic.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter6  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
It was breakfast time and both Lily Evans and Hermione Granger graced the Great Hall with their presence. Meaning there are two disgruntled males on the Gryffindor table. Sirius however felt a lot worse when Hermione did arrive and chose to seat with Will at the Slytherin table with their backs at him.  
  
Remus was amused to see Padfoot looking a mess over a witch. It was always the other way around. He also found it amusing that is seemed that Hermione was accepted by almost everyone, even Sirius' fan club. There was a time when he saw them corner her to give them tips they could use to lure him. She was a mystery in a lot of ways. No one knows where she came from, whose family she belongs to and where did she hide all these years. This attributes helped to attract wizards but being Sirius' and Lucius' love interest made them withdraw. She was a gorgeous, intelligent, opinionated, and bold witch thus fitting the characteristics Remus was looking for. He knew though that Sirius was after her and his loyalty to his friend had won out. All he can do now is watch her from a distance.  
  
James became bored with misery and decided to make fun of others. "So what's eating you Padfoot?"  
  
"Nothing." But right now, Sirius was already banging his head on the table.  
  
"From the looks of it last night didn't work out for you." Remus joined in.  
  
"Why? Didn't you get some?" Peter teased.  
  
"You're out of line Wormtail. I haven't seen you getting some yourself from any girl for that matter!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Back down a bit Padfoot. It's just you look terrible today." Remus interfered.  
  
Sirius looked up from the table to see if she moved to a different spot. He needed to look at her badly. "She's avoiding me."  
  
"How can you tell? It's only breakfast." James thought Sirius' lovesickness was pathetic. If only he could see himself though.  
  
"Padfoot, why don't you tell us what happened?" Remus heard her capabilities and wanted to learn more about her.  
  
"Well for your information, we did kiss."  
  
"Don't make it sound depressing. Was she that bad?" James thought the topic interesting.  
  
"Prongs, do you think he'd be acting like this if it was bad?" Remus interrupted.  
  
Sirius shot him an evil look, "On the contrary she was delicious. Her skin was so soft, her lips were sweet and she has an expert and thorough tongue." Sirius could still picture it all in his head.  
  
"Leave the details out Padfoot, I haven't even finished my breakfast." James was glad that Sirius finally met his match. Sirius' description had a very interesting effect on Remus though.  
  
"Well you asked for it." Sirius said grumpily.  
  
"Is that the reason why Hermione's refusing to look at you now?" Remus was desperately trying to erase the picture he just formed in his head.  
  
"I don't know. I mean one minute she didn't care and then now she's avoiding me."  
  
"You must have done something wrong then Padfoot. Maybe she didn't like your kisses." James couldn't help but tease him a bit. "Did you advance on her then like you did with the other witches?" James wanted his friend to end up with Hermione. They were perfect together.  
  
"No way we just kissed and then she suddenly changed from passionate to the know-it-all witch."  
  
"Ah so now I know why you're upset this morning." James teased further.  
  
"At least I got a taste of her unlike some people I know." Sirius teased back.  
  
"Good morning guys!" Lily greeted the Marauders. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Huh?" Sirius looked puzzled.  
  
"Ready for what?" James almost stood up for possibilities.  
  
Lily pointed across the hall to the spot where Hermione was and leaning on her was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Will." Hermione greeted him cheerfully as she sat by his side at the end of the Slytherin table.  
  
Will's face brighten like it usually did where Hermione was concerned. "Good morning to you too."  
  
The two friends chatted merrily about studies and some people. Hermione found out how hard it was for him to be placed in Slytherin house being a muggle-born and all. Hermione pitied him. She knew the feeling of being ostracized. Well not completely and not by her housemates. Hermione just wanted to do some harm to all the Slytherins this year to change the future. Her thoughts even drifted to long-term sacrifices. 'What is I marry the Slytherin prince in this time and then after saying our vows I drop the bomb that I'm not pureblood. Of course this would only work if he falls in love with me.' She almost laughed out loud at the idiocy of her plan. 'What if I make him madly in love with me then? So deep in love tot ht point that he'd do anything for me. Now that's a plan.'  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Will touched her hand to shake her back to reality.  
  
"What?" She blushed at being caught unaware.  
  
"I just asked when and where should we do your little experiment."  
  
"Oh! I maybe can look for a room. I am guessing we'll need a lot of ingredients that this school are not offering."  
  
"You mean Dark Arts ingredients?" Doubt was forming in his mind.  
  
"Yeah but I will only use it for good." Hermione promised. 'Now, where can I get these things?' "Hogsmeade!" She didn't realize she said it out loud.  
  
That word has attracted a passing wizard. "Hermione?"  
  
She looked up from her plate to look at the person who called her, "Lucius."  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend is drawing near." Lucius started.  
  
'Is he really going to ask me out? This will work to my advantage. He can show me shops where I can get the ingredients and I can start with my plan.' "What is it?"  
  
"I thought that since you're new here you'd be needing a tour guide."  
  
"Can you recommend someone qualified?" She teased.  
  
"I'd be happy to show you." Then he added to himself, 'to show you off to everybody else especially to Sirius Black."  
  
"How thoughtful, but I can only have fun in the mornings cause Will and I planned something in the afternoon."  
  
"Half day isn't enough to give you a complete tour of Hogsmeade. It's a rather big place." He quipped.  
  
"You could just show me the best shops and MAYBE if another trip's scheduled then we could have that whole day." She smiled seductively at him.  
  
Her charms have a big effect on him, which made him lean and kiss her on the cheek. "Till then I guess."  
  
Hermione would've slapped him but her plan wouldn't permit it.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Will was a little worried. He heard stories about Lucius Malfoy harassing her.  
  
"I'm fine." She tried to calm him down.  
  
"Why did you tell him that we have plans?" He asked after sighing.  
  
"Remember the potion?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"Well I was thinking I could get him to show me where I can buy the ingredients that we'd need. Then later on, you and I can start working with it."  
  
Will looked pleased. "So I'll be waiting for you here then?"  
  
"Why? Aren't you going to Hogsmeade as well?"  
  
"Not really. Hogsmeade is not a nice place for mudbloods."  
  
Hermione winced at the word. "How many times have I told you to drop that word?" She exclaimed.  
  
Will started to glow red, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Just forget it." She said defiantly. 'This guy needs some confidence boost.' She paused to calm herself before she continued. "Why don't you try going then? I don't think it will be that bad."  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather stay here."  
  
"What if I find you some company who wouldn't humiliate you?"  
  
"I might think it over."  
  
"Good enough." She took his hand, pulled him up and started walking across the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily pointed across the hall to the spot where Hermione was and leaning on her was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Sirius was about to stand when James pulled him down. "What?" He asked with a lot of enthusiasm than required.  
  
"It's not wise to start a fuss. We'll only get on her bad side." James was actually being sensitive, too sensitive for Lily's taste.  
  
"Are you saying we should just sit and watch?" Sirius thought it incredulous.  
  
"Prongs is right Padfoot. I'm thinking you're still on her nerves." Remus joined in.  
  
Lily sat beside Sirius to have a good view of what was happening. They were all silent as Hermione and Lucius exchanged words. Everybody was relatively calm. Calm in a way that everybody was intently watching each move of the couple. Sirius' face turned red at Lucius' grateful actions. He turned into a deeper shade of red when Hermione didn't do anything. He stood up abruptly only to be shoved down by his friends.  
  
"Down boy!" James had a firm hold on him.  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Sirius practically shouted the words.  
  
"What I saw was a love-struck wizard almost fainting with anger because of jealousy." Lily teased. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I actually think it's pretty sweet." She added when she received a scowl from Sirius.  
  
"Simmer down Padfoot. Let it pass. Don't do anything stupid." Remus almost pleaded, scared that Hermione will hate all of them in return.  
  
"Calm down. For all we know he might have just given her a goodbye kiss or something to that effect." Although James said this he was also very doubtful.  
  
"Well we'll find out soon enough." Peter squeaked in.  
  
They all stared blankly at him.  
  
"She's heading this way." He pointed at her.  
  
Sirius tried to fix himself when he heard her voice.  
  
"Good morning guys!" Hermione greeted.  
  
"Good morning dear. Have you eaten yet?" Lily was first to acknowledge her.  
  
"Will and I have just finished. You all know Will right?"  
  
"He's the mudblo-" Peter started but was cut short when Remus elbowed him and when James, Lily and Hermione gave him death glares.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione continued as she directed her attention to Lily. "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and I was wondering if you're going?"  
  
"Never miss it for the world." Lily said matter-of-factly.  
  
There was unanimous agreement with the four Marauders.  
  
"That's good to hear." She cleared her throat in preparation for her next statement.  
  
"Would you like to join me? I could give you a detailed tour." Sirius saw this as a chance and he's not going to waste it.  
  
Hermione ignored his little remark and continued to talk to Lily. "I was wondering if Will could join you." She kicked herself. It sounded pathetic and a desperate attempt to get them together. She then looked at Lily and James as she started to explain. "It's just I can't go with him because of a previous engagement. It's only for the morning. I'll meet you then after lunch and take him from you." She kicked herself again for making Will look really pathetic. It sounded like he was a toy or a boy, either way it wasn't helping his reputation. She flashed him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry it didn't come out right. I'm gonna shut up now but please think it over before you decide."  
  
"No problem with me." Lily did pity him for his fate.  
  
"Great! Thanks Lily." Hermione beamed at her.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat so that the attention focused on him. "What previous engagement did you have?" He was really curious and a bit jealous.  
  
Hermione thought first before answering. "Lucius Malfoy asked me-"  
  
"What!" Sirius exploded, not letting her finish her words.  
  
Both James and Remus gave their friend wary looks that read, 'Shut up!'  
  
"You heard me." Hermione remained calm.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be free of him?" Sirius followed his friends' advice and tried to calm down.  
  
"Yes and the only solution I can think of is if I played along until he gets tired of me."  
  
"What if he want to bed you then?" Sirius received another look from his friends and Lily this time.  
  
"I wouldn't let him." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what if he uses force? I know you can't push him away. He's more powerful than you."  
  
"There's a term called rape!"  
  
"So you're ok with getting raped then?"  
  
Remus kicked him hard under the table, which gave James an opportunity to intervene. "What Padfoot's trying to say is that he really care for you and wants you to be careful."  
  
"Funny, that's not the message I got from him." Hermione's expression was stone cold.  
  
"Well you see he's a very complicated guy. He says one thing but means another." James added.  
  
"Are you then his translator?" Hermione teased.  
  
"You can say that." James was glad that she's got her humor back.  
  
"Then you'd better teach me his language because I seem to misinterpret his words or if it's not too much of a hassle, can you be my personal translator? I'm sure I'll need you to understand him." She teased further before leaving them with Will following her.  
  
Her last comment gave Remus new reasons why he likes her. 'Quick-witted, smart, gorgeous, and the list goes on!'  
  
Lily felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. 'My god! I'm jealous! I'm actually jealous of her boldness!"  
  
"Sorry bout that mate but you were creating a big mess." James apologized to his friend.  
  
"Well I don't need you to clean up after me!" He was jealous at the closeness between Hermione and James. Her knew he shouldn't but he did. "And why the hell didn't you inform us about the Hogsmeade weekend? I could've asked her first!" This he directed to the Prefect in their group, Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry I never thought it important since you know (we can go any time.)"  
  
Sirius tried to stifle a disgruntled cry before standing to leave.  
  
"Now where did that come from?" Remus wondered out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was skimming through the 'Black Fires', a shop where one could find different kinds of ingredients for potion making. She wasn't sure what ingredients she really needed. All she knew was she needs some porcupined dragon scales. She knew it was very rare during her time. She was hopeful that it would be easier to get them at this time but was disappointed when she couldn't find it in the shop.  
  
She took all the ingredients that were related to time or portal making potions. She was about to head to the counter when she remembered that she left her 'money'. She looked around for Lucius. She didn't want to ask for anything from him but because of the circumstances she'd do anything.  
  
"Hermione!" Someone called them from behind.  
  
Hermione turned around to look for the familiar voice. "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile at meeting her alone. "Whoa! What kind of potion are you going to make?" Sirius stared at the bunch of ingredients that she barely held on to.  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it is legal, as far as I know anyway." She shoved her things to his hand. For once she was glad that he came along.  
  
"Is it alright to assume that you're experimenting on something?" Sirius' eyes glittered mischievously at her. He was also glad that she was speaking to him. "You know I am fond of experiments."  
  
"I'm sure." She remembered that the Marauders did experimented with using their Animagus form.  
  
"So are you letting me in on your experiment?"  
  
"Not a chance!" She teased.  
  
"It's sort of a Slytherin thing." She thought that'd end their conversation.  
  
"I thought you trusted Gryffindors more than Slytherins?"  
  
She gave him a sly smile in response, "tell me something, what are you doing here?" She avoided answering the question.  
  
"I'm a regular customer here." He said rather defensively.  
  
"So why is it that the other Marauders aren't with you then?" Hermione was skeptical.  
  
"I told you I'M a regular customer here." He stressed on 'him'.  
  
"Or maybe you were stalking me."  
  
"Maybe." He smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way to the counter. Sirius dropped the ingredients on the counter. "These things are real heavy."  
  
"Or maybe you just need to work out some more." She teased. "Oh I seem to have forgotten my purse." She looked for her non-existent wallet.  
  
Sirius took out a few galleons and dropped it on the counter. "That should take care of everything." He then looked at her and smiled waiting for her expression of gratitude.  
  
"Let's just say we're even." She was able to say before she got caught with his smile.  
  
"Even?"  
  
"You were stalking me!"  
  
"Fine although I'm not sure it's a fair deal."  
  
"What if you do something else for me and I promise a reward later on?"  
  
Sirius was thinking of a few kisses or anything similar. "Sounds fair to me." He smiled at the thought. "So where's Malfoy? I don't see him anywhere. Would you like to join me and the rest of the Marauders instead? James will be there."  
  
"That won't be necessary Black." Lucius slithered from behind. "By the way what are you doing here?"  
  
Before Sirius could answer Hermione interrupted. "I was just curious at the things that he bought. I've never met anyone who buys that much ingredients."  
  
Sirius was about to question her but was once again cut off.  
  
"Sirius was just about to leave with his PURCHASES." She emphasized on the last word. Thankfully Sirius caught on, nodded, and took off.  
  
"What about you? As far as I can remember you were so excited when we got here."  
  
"Really? This shop doesn't have the ingredients that I require." She didn't exactly lie. She didn't find the dragon scales here.  
  
"What ingredients were you looking for? This shop offers the widest arrays used for the Dark Arts, which can be considered legal. Lucius was rather fond of the shop.  
  
"Where then can I get illegal ingredients?" She smiled devilishly.  
  
S"I have my ways in fulfilling my needs and maybe yours, given a price that is."  
  
Hermione smirked at the insinuation. "I have my ways as well but since I'm studying so far away my supplies are running short." She fibbed.  
  
"You can have mine then." He offered.  
  
"It's ok. I can wait." She didn't want any more favors coming from him. Her next choice in finding the scales was Dumbledore. "Shouldn't we eat or something? I'm really famished." She wanted to leave him already, disgusted.  
  
"I know a place-" Lucius started.  
  
"I've heard a lot about Three Broomsticks. Are we going there?" She pouted at him in a way that made his knees weak. "Well?" She added with pursed lips.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat embarrassed at his actions, "We can do that."  
  
"Great!" She grabbed his hand and led the way outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Lucius arrived at the Three Broomsticks just as the Marauders stepped inside.  
  
"Hermione I suddenly remembered there's this place by the-"  
  
"I'm already famished Lucius and we're already here. I don't think I can walk anymore besides I have to meet Will after lunch." She reminded him.  
  
"But," Lucius started to argue.  
  
Hermione saw the Marauders as they entered, "Are you afraid of Sirius?" She challenged.  
  
"Why should I be?" Lucius said almost instantly.  
  
"Good then let's come in then." Hermione didn't let him talk and dragged him inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Marauders chose their favorite table at the corner of the shop. They pulled an extra chair for Hermione's things. James was staring at the door eager to see Lily. He was a bit disappointed when he saw Hermione enter instead.  
  
Remus heard the small sigh his friend tried to conceal and smiled to himself. 'It's a good thing I'm not that infatuated with a girl.'  
  
Sirius noticed the couple entering and tried to distract himself with Hermione's things. 'Just remember there's a big reward after all this.'  
  
"Why's everybody so quiet today?" Peter asked. He was amused by the adventures of Prongs and Padfoot that it seemed weird to him that they weren't bragging about them.  
  
Sirius smirked at him.  
  
"Why the sour mood Padfoot?" Remus started a conversation.  
  
"Let's see you smile after carrying these bags." Sirius raised Hermione's things.  
  
"You're a bit too nasty today Padfoot, lighten up." James joined in. He usually didn't pay attention on other people's things but he was curious at the things Sirius was carrying. "You've done quite some shopping eh Padfoot?"  
  
"These aren't mine. I'm just holding it for Hermione." Sirius explained.  
  
"That's quite an improvement there Padfoot, from a bugger to a bagboy. Not bad." Remus teased.  
  
"I'm sure Padfoot's got a good reason." James defended his best friend.  
  
"I should've known you'd take his side." Remus deduced.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" James arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I've seen you two showing your most idiotic and pathetic ways to catch a girl's attention." Remus explained.  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Sirius objected. "Hermione's not just a girl but the girl."  
  
Remus almost laughed at his friend's response.  
  
"When you meet a girl you really like we'll be laughing at your idiotic and pathetic ways as well." James didn't like the topic as well.  
  
When Remus calmed down he faced Sirius and asked him, "Seriously, why'd you agree to carry those for her? I thought you were on a war or something."  
  
"As if you didn't know our boy. I'm betting he's going to get some big bones from her this night won't you?" James winked at Sirius.  
  
Sirius only smiled and tried to change topics. "Hey Moony can you guess what she's trying to brew with these things?"  
  
Remus looked at he overflowing ingredients and deduced. "I'm not sure but those ingredients on top are related for time potions."  
  
"Interesting." James knew time-related potions are of the hardest potions to brew. Hermione just gained more respect from the Marauders.  
  
"Hey isn't it illegal to conjure any time potion?" Peter seemed like the only one who wasn't impressed.  
  
"And for good reasons too." Remus found himself agreeing.  
  
"Yet it's still cool!" James got a bit excited. "Maybe we can help her or something. Padfoot why don't you ask her?"  
  
"I think that we'd have a more positive response from her if you asked her." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"What?" James didn't catch a word.  
  
Before Sirius could answer his attention shifted to James back where Hermione now stood.  
  
"I'm sorry James this is a personal project." Hermione then looked at Sirius. "Can you keep them till later?"  
  
Sirius hesitated for a moment but then nodded in agreement. He was thinking about how heavy the bags were and the possibilities of his reward.  
  
"Thanks." She gave him an enthusiastic smile, which caused Sirius' heart skip a beat.  
  
"Are you sure you won't need help? We're all willing for such a just cause. Besides with our help the potion will be a cinch." James found it exciting.  
  
"Thanks but I already got the help from the best in Potions class."  
  
"I thought you were the best?" Remus asked out loud.  
  
Hermione seemed embarrassed. "The best before I got here."  
  
"Lily then?" James asked. "I didn't think that she'd agree to be a part of this."  
  
Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. Fortunately Remus understood. "You mean Will? I believe he's more than capable to help you."  
  
"Will? Wasn't Lily the best in every class?" James looked confused.  
  
Hermione took this chance for a subject change. "Speaking of which, has any of you seen Lily yet?" She watched as each Marauder shook their heads. "Funny. Shouldn't she be eating about now?"  
  
"Why are you here anyway? Where's your date?" Peter wanted to make her fell uncomfortable. He didn't like to see his heroes squirming in their seats.  
  
Sirius kicked him hard under the table. "Why are you looking for her?"  
  
She didn't want to argue with Sirius at the moment because he paid for her things. She wanted to say the right words. "I'm getting pretty sick with my company." She glanced at Lucius who was outside talking with a hooded man.  
  
"I see what you mean." Sirius flashed her a warm smile.  
  
Hermione was captivated and her knees started to tremble. Luckily she caught a chair for support. 'Why the bloody hell did he have to have the most incredible smiles?'  
  
"Why not join us then. I'm sure it'll be long before you get tired with the four of us." James winked at her.  
  
"And risk another brawl between Sirius and Lucius? No thanks. I'd rather die of boredom." Her hands were also shaking and bumped the bag of ingredients on the chair. She dropped to her knees to collect the fallen ingredients.  
  
"Are you sure? I was just getting started-" The words were caught in the back of Sirius' throat at the view in front of him.  
  
"Padfoot was just getting started to try to seduce you." James teased and helped Hermione on the floor.  
  
Hermione didn't mind the teasing she was getting used with it. 'James, a gentleman. Good thing Harry inherited his trait. Harry!' Again the memory of her friends left her lonely. 'I really have to start with that potion. Where is Will anyway?' Just as she got up she saw Lily enter with Will. Hermione took a final look at Sirius, "Until later."  
  
Before Sirius could object she was already at Will's side.  
  
Will opened the door for Lily and her friends. Lily waited for him and then locked her arm to his as he guided the way. Hermione came to greet them and locked her arm to his free one. Will happily guided the two girls to a both at a corner of the shop. He wasn't aware that there were three guys burning with fiery glares. First, the now dateless Lucius, second Lucius' rival Sirius, and lastly James.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have four major reports coming up. Thanks to my beta Ish. 


	7. Rewards

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 11/25  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
I'm not a fan of Snape so if I do something that's not to your liking  
please don't flame me about it. If you're looking for a Snape-  
Hermione thing, this is NOT the fic. I mean you should know by now  
that this is a Sirius-Hermione fic.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R. Loved them all! They are the ones that inspire me to  
write some more. Without them I would've been stopped. My  
imagination seems to be working only after I've read them. Oh and  
check out my other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Summer Camp",  
and my newest fics "The Haunted" and "It's All About the Money". All  
of them are Draco-Hermione fic.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter7  
  
Rewards  
  
Sirius Black was more than eager to leave Hogsmeade to collect his reward from Hermione. He coerced the Marauders to go back to Hogwarts after lunch. James was rather irritated. Lily ate with her friends next to the unsuspecting Will. He was now growing to be his least favorite person. Now that Hermione was free of Lucius, she took her care of Will. James saw his opportunity and thought, 'What the hell!' But it seemed like Sirius had a different plan altogether. Consequently, he whined all the way during the trip back to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius didn't mind at all. His thoughts went back to the kiss he shared with her. He couldn't believe how excited he's getting over such a silly kiss. He's acting very childish; he knew that but didn't care. He was also too happy when she told him that she was having a boring time with Lucius. Everything was perfect for him, maybe with a few exception of her spending time with Will. He was getting too close with Hermione. Then there was James. He witnessed the little flirting scene earlier. He tried to push the image out of his mind convincing himself that James adored Lily. He does realize that James was deeply infatuated with Lily. He knew James just enjoy playing around. It was not his fault Hermione was playing with him.  
  
Upon arrival, Sirius eagerly deposited Hermione's things in the Gryffindor common room acting as hostages until he receives his reward. He went out of the castle and sat at a bench near the entrance. This way, he can see the people entering the castle thereby he can anticipate her return. The Marauders, with the exception of Remus, had nothing else better to do and decided to sit with their friend while the prefect accomplished his duties. James was also eager to see Lily again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Will had arrived earlier than the Marauders. She wanted to start with the potion but then decided that it was best if they get hold of the ingredients first. They weren't aware that the Marauders arrived early as well. The two decided it was best to try to research in the library. Hermione didn't inform Will of what potion they would be concocting. Instead all she told him was that she would like to make a portal like potion that can transcend through time and not place. She also didn't tell him for what purpose. Will respected her decision and just followed her lead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and a few more Gryffindors have decided to spend their break times in the library. After Pansy's stunt, all of Hermione's friends became frantic in searching for a way to get her back. They could redo what Pansy did but it didn't ensure the possibility of coming out. It did allow a person to go inside but they weren't sure if it would allow a person to leave.  
  
Professor McGonagall was also concerned and had even asked the help of the Ministry. The Ministry however had as they put it, 'more important business to attend to.'  
  
Snape was also frantic. He wanted Hermione Granger out of the past. He was scared that she might alter his memories.  
  
Harry was most guilty. He could've brought a picture of the three of them instead, then she'd be stuck with them rather than his parents, their friends, and people they don't know about. Sure Sirius, Remus, his father and mother were there but from his knowledge (looking through Snape's Pensieve anyway) he knew that his father and his friends were jerks at that time. He had a feeling she'll be having a hard time.  
  
Ron was flipping through the pages of a thick book absentmindedly. He loved Hermione (as a friend) but still no one can blame him if he was bored out of his mind. He never did like books. The only reason why he was chosen to be a Prefect was because of Hermione's notes. Fine, he may have scanned the texts but he didn't understand them. 'How I wish Hermione was here, she was the one who's good at this.'  
  
Ron lifted his head from the back to try to from the book to try to gain focus, instead gave full attention to the table opposite theirs. He could see some Slytherins reading books a well. Ron smirked at this. 'Serve's them right!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall had been really pissed about Pansy's stunt. She even started a decree among the Slytherins, "Until Hermione Granger returns safely, the Slytherins will not receive any house points in any way may it be on Quidditch matches. Deduction of points will still apply. Although, I don't think any of you would want to add to Ms. Parkinson's deduction of a hundred points."  
  
The Slytherins had thought it unfair and had shun Pansy for her actions. "Bloody hell you could've done something else! Don't get me wrong, eliminating a mudblood was cool but you could've done something much better! You've lost us a hundred points! You bloody hell need to get her back. McGonagall's in a deduction spree right now. We won't have points left to deduct in no time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron enjoyed the look on the Slytherins' faces. The proud purebloods were now trying to get back a 'mudblood'. No sooner had he resumed flipping through the pages when somebody banged in the library, slamming the doors open. Ron and most of the people in the library looked up in irritation seeing a red-faced Draco Malfoy scanning faces. Ron was bored and thought he needed someone to tease, "Hey Malfoy, come here to help your friends?"  
  
Draco glared at him but set off to Harry's side.  
  
Harry looked up easily irritated by his presence. "What the hell do you want Malfoy? If you haven't noticed, I'm quite busy right now." Harry was a bit jumpy ever since Hermione's disappearance.  
  
"Look at this!" Draco dropped a photograph in Harry's hands.  
  
Harry had no choice but to take a look at it. He paled as he looked through the photograph. "Bloody hell!"  
  
Ron felt left out and decided to grab Malfoy's picture. Ron's eyes widened at what he saw. Some he realized were Death Eaters in their younger appearance but his gaze fell on Lucius Malfoy. His arm was draped on. . . Hermione's hand. Both of them looked relax and comfortable with each other. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then grabbed Harry's picture that was lying on top of the table. Just as he expected, Hermione's smiling face had disappeared. It was as if she jumped from one picture to the other.  
  
The silence broke when Draco exploded yet again, "What is your bloody mudblood girlfriend doing? She is ruining the damn picture!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? She's the only person that's worth looking at in it!" Harry answered defensively. He stood up and towered over Malfoy, "And don't you ever call her a mudblood again or I swear-"  
  
"What Potter? You'll go crying to McGonagall?" Draco challenged.  
  
Ron started to move to his best friend's side but was stopped by his sister.  
  
Harry clenched his fist and started to lunge at Malfoy but he was easily caught it.  
  
Before anyone else could throw a good punch Madam Pince intervened, "I will not tolerate any disturbance in this library. I suggest that you take it out boys."  
  
"But I have to help Hermione." Harry started to argue.  
  
Everybody has heard about Hermione's misfortune, which caused the elder witch to reconsider her judgment. "Fine, but one of you has to go." She ordered.  
  
The Gryffindor people glared at Draco Malfoy who snatched his picture before turning to the elderly witch. "Gladly!" He stomped out of the library looking intently at the photograph. His eyes couldn't seem to leave Hermione's face, smiling at him. 'Damn mudblood!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the library, Harry and the rest of his Gryffindor friends were talking about Draco Malfoy's picture. "Does that mean she's in Slytherin now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I suppose. She's not in my picture anymore." Harry felt bad for her. "We have to get her out fast. She might be experiencing the worst days of her life!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Contrary to Harry's deduction, Hermione was having the time of her life. Being a Slytherin has its own perks. She can conjure any kind of potion without being criticized especially when she uses Dark Arts ingredients. Plus remember she has a lot of guys on her beck and call. She never had that kind of reaction to guys of her own time.  
  
Hermione got tired of reading and asked Will to come back some other day instead. She did not bother with dinner. She wanted to have some peace and quiet and has forced a wizard named Longbottom to let her into the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to meet Sirius as soon as he gets back. Neither thought to ask whether the other was back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was growing impatient. He wanted that reward badly. Dinner came and he was forced by his friends to grab a bite. He reluctantly left his post to join his friends at the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius chose a spot where he can watch the people coming and going inside the Great Hall and also have a view of the Slytherin table. "Where could she be?" He wandered out loud.  
  
"Who?" Lily said as she sat beside him. She noticed James starting to tense up.  
  
Sirius snapped form his trance, "Hermione."  
  
"Well have you tried the Gryffindor common room?" Lily suggested.  
  
"She doesn't know the password." Sirius replied.  
  
"I thought I heard Longbottom let her in." Lily grabbed some juice.  
  
"When did you hear this?" Sirius arched an eyebrow not believing her words. He didn't see her enter Hogwarts all day.  
  
"Hey don't pounce on me. You can talk to Longbottom if you like." Lily pointed to a guy at the far end of the table. "Although I don't understand why you're so agitated in finding her."  
  
"Can you believe we wasted our afternoon hanging at the castle entrance?" James tried to join the conversation.  
  
"What were you doing there?" She was genuinely curious.  
  
"We were waiting for Hermione." James was glad to be conversing with Lily on a safe subject.  
  
"Waiting for Hermione to what?" Lily looked up from her plate.  
  
"To arrive from Hogsmeade."  
  
"What are you talking about? Hermione and Will went back here as soon as they finished lunch. As far as I know they were the first ones to come back here. And also as far as I know she's in the Gryffindor common room right now."  
  
Sirius wanted to pound his head on his plate. 'I wasted my afternoon for nothing!' He looked the Slytherin table and sure enough he saw Will eating alone wearing different clothes from what he wore at Hogsmeade. This suggests that he had time to change meaning he did arrive earlier than dinner. Sirius was watching the castle entrance and saw no sign of either Will of Hermione. This then suggests that they arrived before he stood guard. 'Damn! I could've collected my reward earlier!'  
  
Sirius abruptly stood up from his seat and started to march out of the door.  
  
"Oi Padfoot!" James shouted.  
  
"What?" Sirius turned in annoyance.  
  
"Just don't blow this one." James warned.  
  
Sirius stormed off and marched to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was slouching on one of the sofas near the fireplace with her hand outstretched in front of her. Tears were threatening to come out as she gazed intently at her locket. This locket is a magical locket given by Mrs. Weasley last Christmas. Instead of storing photographs in it, memories are kept in it. One by one Hermione's friends and loved ones jumped out of the locket and stared at her all the while smiling. Her parents were a bit hesitant when their turn came up. They didn't know or appreciate magic as much as their daughter's enthusiasm but they supported her all the way.  
  
The next people to jump out were her girl friends led by Ginny. They were huddled together as if they were sharing secrets. She needed them desperately. She's got the biggest secret in her entire life and there's nobody to share it with. The secret was eating her up inside. Her logical side argues that it was not possible and that it only happened because he was the closest guy to pass as a decent guy who's interested in her. But every time she sees him staring at her, watching her every move, her heart would flutter. She needed guidance and not from Harry or Ron. They would surely be biased about it. Ginny and the others would be both logical and romantic. 'Romance. Maybe I'm just out of romance for a long time now and he was the first guy who showed some interest. Maybe that's the reason why I'm attracted to him. It's all about the ego! Damn Sirius!'  
  
Her girl friends went back to the pendant and out came Harry. She found herself comparing the Potter family that's when she realized how Harry's parents have a lot in common. Both were heroic in nature the only difference was that Lily was never a jerk to anybody, which thankfully rubbed off to Harry. She pitied her best friend. He'll never know how great his parents were because of Voldemort. She wanted to record all the time she spent with them because she knew that stories were never enough. She watched the memory of him flying on his firebolt. Whenever he'd get far she couldn't distinguish whether it was James or Harry. Just as Harry caught the snitch he disappeared back into the locket.  
  
Hermione sighed as she anticipated the next memory. This time fiery red hair peeked out of the locket. Contrary to what people might think they have tried to get together several times. The following memory was one of the silly attempts of Ron trying his luck with her. This time the reason why it didn't work out was because of the timing.  
  
Ron came through the portrait hole banging it to get her attention. She jumped at the intrusion. She was alone in the common room and had welcomed the peace and Ron's sudden appearance was dangling on her nerves. She had put off doing her Arithmancy project because of her friend's request. Now there was just little time to accomplish the project, study for the history long exam and finish McGonagall's three-foot paper.  
  
"What do you want Ron? Where's Harry? Shouldn't you two be doing McGonagall's essay?" These were the first words that came out of her mouth. . . unfortunately.  
  
Ron got annoyed but put the issue aside. Instead of answering her questions, he sat beside her and gazed at her eyes intently.  
  
Hermione knew what happened next. She pushed him away and argued something about homework being more important then him. She closed her eyes and imagined him in front of her, melting at his gaze. She could feel her cheeks grow hot. She could feel his presence near her. She could feel his breath on her skin. She could feel his lips on hers, his tongue pushing through her mouth seeking hers. That's when a moan escaped from her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was too eager to see her, which resulted with him running through the halls, up the stairs and into the common room. He was only to happy to see Hermione curled up in one of the sofas. In his excitement, he slammed the portrait as he entered. Hermione's gaze moved to his direction. He gave her his best smile as he inched toward her. He watched as she closed her eyes. He sat beside her and noticed that her face was flushed. He felt an urge to kiss her. 'Damn! Why not? She saw me enter right? She's not even moving away.' So he leaned in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could feel his lips on hers, his tongue pushing through her mouth seeking hers. That's when a moan escaped from her mouth. Hermione's hand shot up to his hair automatically. She dropped her feet and inched closer, her other hand resting on his shoulder. She could feel his arms crawling to her back pulling her closer. Hermione relished the warmth and released another groan.  
  
Finally Hermione decided to break the kiss, it felt too real for her. She placed her head at the crook of his neck and sighed feeling content. At that moment everything was perfect until. . .  
  
Sirius turned his face sideways to meet Hermione's eyes. "Maybe we should leave here. I'm guessing the Gryffindors are about to finish dinner."  
  
Hermione woke up from her daze. 'That wasn't Ron's voice. I remember Ron to be taller.' She leaned closer and sniffed the person. 'He even smells different. Wait a minute! How come I can feel, smell, and hear a memory?' She abruptly sat straight and looked at the person facing her. 'Sirius!' She almost called out loud.  
  
Sirius didn't notice the sudden change. He was still enveloped by the sensation from the kiss. "I prefer to keep my love life a secret." He winked at her.  
  
Hermione's face began to grow pale. 'What it Sirius doing here in the first place? He took advantage of me!' She started at his content expression, 'not that I'm complaining.'  
  
A part of her wanted to curse him for what happened, 'It's the principle.' Another part of her cursed herself for allowing and enjoying it. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind but instead all she came up with was, "Huh?" She was confused of her feelings.  
  
"Are you telling me that that's my reward? Just one kiss?" He now saw the growing wariness in her eyes, a reason why he let his urge to kiss her again die.  
  
'Reward? What reward?' Her mind was having difficulty on focusing on the conversation. "Oh right! The ingredients."  
  
"Well was that it? I think I'm entitled to at least another kiss." He took the risk. He planned on kissing her thoroughly this time so that it wouldn't be hard to ask for one in the future.  
  
Just then the portrait suddenly swung open and in came the rest of the Marauders with Lily leading the way. They all saw the couple with only a few centimeters away from each other. Lily blushed as realization hit her. James felt guilty for following his best friend when it looked like he's got everything in control.  
  
"Nice!" Peter shouted from behind which got generous glares from everybody in the room.  
  
'What the hell are they doing here?' His face started to form an angry growl and aimed it at James' direction. "You guys finished dinner quite early haven't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? The guys and I have this dare." Lily tried to wiggle out of the firing range.  
  
"A dare?" Sirius posed the question to James.  
  
"Yes a dare." Lily looked from James to Lupin trying to ask for help. She saw Remus' eyes brighten. "Remus will explain it."  
  
Everybody focused his or her attention to the smiling Remus. "You see we got into a heated conversation at the table about Lily here not taking risks. Lily wanted to prove us wrong and that's how the dare started." Remus noticed that Lily was giving him dangerous glares.  
  
"So tell me Moony, what is this dare you've been talking about?" Sirius was now amused rather than irritated. He knew how his friend's mind works and from the looks of things it will start to get exciting in here pretty soon.  
  
"Stop interrupting me, I'm getting there. We've dared her to do extraordinary things which she usually avoid doing. Then it hit me, what was it that she avoided doing the most?" Remus' eyes were sparkling.  
  
Sirius wanted to laugh as he compared Lily's outraged face with and embarrassed James. "What is it then?" Sirius was now sure that they were only making this story for an alibi. 'If you're just making up some alibi, make it good.'  
  
"Well from my point of view, Lily has been avoiding all the intimacy Prongs has offered her. So the dare was that she kiss Prongs on the lips for a good five minutes." He added the last five words with a smirk.  
  
This time both Sirius and Hermione were biting their lips to stop any escaping laughter.  
  
"What?" Both Lily and James exclaimed with a hint of anger and irritation in it.  
  
"I'm not finished. The dare was been amended. She was supposed to kiss him in the Great Hall but I thought that that was too extreme for her and she wasn't ready for that, so we agreed to let her accomplish the task here where the only witnesses are us."  
  
Lily's mind raced trying to find a way to get out of the situation she's in. 'Never again trust Remus.'  
  
"Hey can you guys add two more audience?" Sirius teased.  
  
"No problem since we also did have a glimpse of intimacy between you and Hermione, I think it is only fair for you guys to watch." Remus teased back earning him a blush from Hermione and a scowl from Sirius.  
  
"No fair! The dare was only between the four of us!" Since she had no choice but to comply, the least she could do was to limit the people who'll watch.  
  
"What difference does two pair of eyes make? We'll swear never to leak it out of the group." Remus argued before asking, "Are you ready?"  
  
Lily sighed before nodding. 'Let's get this over with.' She walked to James's position as ever body held their breaths. She stood on her toes to level her lips with James and kissed him.  
  
Five minutes passed by without anyone noticing. Hands flew all over as one reached the other's hair, another held onto the other's back and another caressing the other's body. It looked like both enjoyed the kiss immensely. It seemed like Lily melted to James' passion. Sirius and Remus couldn't help but clap at the success of the plan. Hermione smiled at the happy couple, which was going to produce her best friend.  
  
Lily heard the noise and broke the kiss. Her face was burning red with embarrassment at how she acted and ran away from the crowd to her room.  
  
"That was mean of you Remus." Hermione stifled a laugh.  
  
"Hey don't tell me you didn't enjoy the show cause I saw you smiling earlier." Remus teased.  
  
"They looked cute together." She defended herself.  
  
Sirius was glad that she didn't feel any twinge of jealousy between Lily and James, which meant that she's not that interested with his best friend.  
  
"Can you not talk about this in front of me please? I'm not proud of what happened." James whined.  
  
"So the kiss wasn't that satisfying?" Sirius finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Are you blind Padfoot? Weren't you watching?" Remus was having fun. "I don't know why you're upset," he pointed at James, "when you should be thanking me instead."  
  
"Knock it off guys." James was trying to change the topic at hand. "So Padfoot how was the reward?" He knew he was being insensitive but that's the only thing he can think of at the moment.  
  
"We were talking about it until the untimely show." Sirius managed to tease, trying to continue the light conversation.  
  
"Hahaha!" James laughed sarcastically. "So Hermione, what was Padfoot's reward?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Oh so he's told."  
  
At once James felt guilty at what he did. "Technically no. You see, he had this silly grin on his face after visiting the potion shop earlier and we kind of tortured him until he finally gave away." He added a grin for her.  
  
Hermione was amused with the Marauders' relationship. It kind of reminded her of her best friends again. "I should've expected that."  
  
"So are you letting us in on his reward?" James slipped to the sofa where Hermione and Sirius were still seated and leaned close to them. "One way or another, we will find out."  
  
"Shut it Prongs. Wait till she tells me what it is first." Sirius was getting jealous of the undeniably closeness between Hermione and his best bud.  
  
"Oh alright!" Hermione felt defeated. "But I prefer that the rest of you would hear it from Sirius though."  
  
That lightened Sirius' spirits. "I'm not quite sure but I think that that is your cue to leave guys."  
  
James shrugged as Remus pulled him away with Peter closely behind.  
  
When the couple was alone again, Sirius cleared his throat to get her attention, "So-"  
  
"So-"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"About that reward."  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius inched closer anticipating her next move.  
  
She looked away, anywhere but his face. "Do you still want that 'reward'?"  
  
Sirius was a bit puzzled. 'Wasn't that kiss part of the reward?' "Well yeah, of course."  
  
She faced him again with a wide grin. "How would you like to spend time with me for a whole day?"  
  
'Hell with kisses! One whole day!' He started thinking of the possibilities that a whole day holds. "Just one day?" He managed to tease.  
  
"Well if you're not interested then maybe I should go?" Hermione started to stand.  
  
"Hey I was just kidding." He pulled her hand down gently. "When shall we spend this time together?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"No problem." He smiled and then something entered his mind. 'Bloody hell, tomorrow's a full moon!' He released a deep sigh. "I can't. Not tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Hermione was irritated at his answer.  
  
"How about next week?"  
  
'Great! I'll be wasting yet another week. I need to go back to Hogsmeade to look for that blasted ingredient!'  
  
"Is next week good?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"Why not tomorrow?"  
  
"I have a previous engagement with Prongs the guys."  
  
"Is it that important?"  
  
"Well you see we always get together once a month."  
  
'Once a month? Oh my! Is it a full moon already tomorrow?' Her face softened. "Fine next week it is."  
  
"You sound disappointed."  
  
"I had a lot planned for tomorrow."  
  
"Like what?" His heart was starting to beat double time.  
  
"Like going back to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Uh, we can't go back to Hogsmeade every weekend."  
  
"I know, I'm a prefect remember?"  
  
"So how do you imagine going back there?"  
  
Hermione couldn't just tell him that she knew about the tunnel without getting conspicuous. 'Oh what the hell! I may be leaving here soon anyway.' She finally decided to try her luck. "I've been patrolling these walls and let's ay I've come across a passage that leads right into Hogsmeade."  
  
Sirius was shocked at her response. That tunnel was a secret only between the Marauders. 'How could she find out?'  
  
Hermione saw his face pale. "What? Are you scared of breaking rules? Don't tell me I read you wrong."  
  
'Snap out of it Sirius! She just might be telling the truth. Prongs promised not to tell anyone same goes for Peter, Remus and me. She must've really found it on her own.' Sirius took a deep breath as he tried to act inconspicuously. "Hey it's not that. I was just thinking how many long weekends I've wasted when I could've come to Hogsmeade all the time. And for the record, you read me right."  
  
'Not that smooth but hey he was under pressure.' She was having a hell of a time lying as well. "Look, this little discussion is a secret ok? You're not to tell your friends about this ok? Or else I wouldn't tell you of the location."  
  
"Whatever you say." He grinned at her.  
  
"Plus you must promise me that you'd only use it for a good cause."  
  
"So a date's a good cause then?" He teased.  
  
"Not all kinds of dates." She teased back.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing. Just promise to comply with all the conditions I've said."  
  
"Fine. I promise to 'comply' with your rules. Was that good?"  
  
"It's ok for me."  
  
"So can I ask a question?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Who else knows of this secret?" Sirius was silently wishing to hear words like 'just you and me.' He wasn't talking about just any person, hell all the Marauders knew about the passage. He was more interested in a particular person though.  
  
"You're the first and only person I've talked about this." She said honestly.  
  
Sirius relaxed a bit but he had to be sure for the Marauders' sake as well. "What about Will?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I am lying?" Her tone got a little colder.  
  
Sirius noticed it and tried to lighten the mood but actually failed. "So why did you choose to tell me instead of him or Prongs for instance. You seem to be getting along better with them."  
  
"Well Will's kind of like Lily and I don't want to get him in trouble if we were found. I guess same goes for James."  
  
"He's definitely NOT a Lily person."  
  
"I was talking about not wanting them to get into trouble."  
  
"So you're fine with 'me' getting in trouble?" This time his tone was rising as well.  
  
"I figured you're used with it."  
  
"Prongs got into a lot more trouble than I did!"  
  
"Fine then I apologize." She needed him. . . and his money. Besides he's the one who's smitten with her.  
  
"Tell me again how is this supposed to be my reward?"  
  
"You're spending a day with me."  
  
"Right! Which can lead to many more arguments. WHOOPEE!" He was being sarcastic.  
  
"Look if you want to join me just tell me this week. If not then fine. I'll just go by myself." Her patience was growing thin.  
  
Sirius was about to say 'fine' but remembered that the tunnel leads to a bad neighborhood. "I was just playing. Of course I'll come."  
  
She was relieved to hear his answer. She knew she gambled. Luckily he really likes her. "Um can I have my ingredients?"  
  
It looked like their conversation was not going anywhere so he stood up and took some bags (the hostages) at one corner handing it to her. "So until next time then?" Sirius said as Gryffindors started barging in their privacy.  
  
Hermione nodded and started walking away before doing a double turn. "And about that kiss, it was a mistake."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened in pain.  
  
Hermione saw this and added, "But I'm not denying I liked it!" Then she disappeared into the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius was grinning foolishly when his friends reached him. 'She like my kiss! Good! Let the seduction begin. I'll change that mistake to something right in no time.'  
  
"You know Padfoot you could've just agreed for tomorrow." James was more than serious.  
  
"No way! It's a full moon tomorrow!" Sirius said stubbornly.  
  
"I'll be fine." Remus felt guilty of depriving him of some excitement.  
  
"Yeah, Wormtail and I will be enough."  
  
"Right but then again we'll be using the same tunnel and we might ran into you."  
  
"I didn't see that." James paused. "You know Padfoot, you're improving. You got her to admit she liked kissing you. Who knows you might get lucky next week and win her completely."  
  
"That I wish my friend, that I wish." He was still upset with the fact that she thought that it was a mistake. 'I have to make sure to change that at our date next week.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry guys to keep you waiting. You wouldn't believe how much  
studying I did for that damn finals week. Please hang on with the  
story I promise to make it more interesting. Oh I haven't had time to  
send this to my beta because I thought you guys needed something to  
read this weekend or something so please excuse the English. 


	8. The Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/13/04  
  
A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" – Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you haven't read all five books then I suggest that you go read  
them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.  
  
I am not a fan of Snape so if I do something that's not to your liking  
please don't flame me about it. If you're looking for a Snape-  
Hermione thing, this is NOT the fic. I mean you should know by now  
that this is a Sirius-Hermione fic.  
  
PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and  
lastly R&R. Loved them all! They are the ones that inspire me to  
write some more. Without them I would've been stopped. My  
imagination seems to be working only after I've read them. Oh and  
check out my other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Summer Camp",  
and my newest fics "The Haunted" and "It's All About the Money". All  
of them are Draco-Hermione fic.  
  
Title: Picture Perfect  
  
Chapter8  
  
The Full Moon  
  
Hermione was still in a daze from what happened earlier with Sirius. She couldn't have been more embarrassed when she realized she was kissing him and not Ron. Although by now, she recognized the difference from kissing a Weasley from kissing a Black. 'Or was it just because of the changes in times that people of this time treated kissing as an art? Or was it the other way around?' She was able to ask herself.  
  
The route from the Gryffindor tower to the Slytherin tower was bearable at least to those not carrying heavy load. 'And here I thought chivalry was more common during this time.' Her hands were struggling to carry her packages careful not to spill anything. However, her efforts were gone to waste when the plastic bags gave way. Fortunately or unfortunately, someone finally decided to help her and performed a spell so that a cushion would break the fall.  
  
Hermione was irritated at her luck with the bags and had managed to shout at the person responsible, "Finally!"  
  
"Finally what?" Lucius Malfoy bent down to cast a spell to fix the bags.  
  
"Finally someone saw me struggling and decided to help me!" Seeing Lucius' face was enough to set her into major irritation.  
  
Lucius smirked at the sarcastic tone. He was actually attracted to her personality. "I suppose your boyfriend wasn't much of a help?"  
  
"Sirius did his part. And for the record he is not my boyfriend."  
  
"Who said I was talking about Sirius? Where's Will?" Lucius was a bit annoyed at the fact that she thought of Sirius first.  
  
"If he knew I was here then he would definitely help!"  
  
"You know Hermione, I believe you need someone strong, someone reliable as your boyfriend." Lucius moved quickly to her side to try to trap her.  
  
"Actually I have been searching for someone with that qualities but this school doesn't seem to offer them." Hermione was in no mood to think about her plans.  
  
"Well maybe you're just not looking in the right places." Just a little more and she'd be cornered.  
  
"If you find someone, would please introduce him to me?" She took her bags and intentionally knocked them to Lucius' right leg.  
  
Lucius tried to fit the man he described earlier by not showing any pain. This made Hermione stifle a laugh. Lucius shifted his weight to his other leg to help pass the pain. "What have you got in there? No wonder the bags gave way."  
  
"It's nothing." She tried to hide the contents from him.  
  
"Look you said earlier you needed help with those bags, that's what I'm here." He stole one from her.  
  
"That's not really necessary..." She was afraid he'd figure out what she was planning to do.  
  
"Nonsense, I wouldn't want your pretty little fingers get calloused now would I?"  
  
Hermione tried to relax and nodded. "But since you're helping why not carry the heaviest bag?" She raised the said bag and waited for him to take it from her.  
  
"So what's all of these ingredients for?" Lucius was scanning those that were on top.  
  
Hermione didn't know if he doesn't really know what the ingredients were for but she decided to figure it out by herself. "Actually I wanted to make a potion that would tell me who I'm most compatible with."  
  
Lucius eyebrow shot up. "You know you don't actually need a potion. I can tell you the results right now."  
  
"Really? And who do you think it would be?" Hermione wasn't amused. 'Good he has no idea what they are for.'  
  
"Me. I have the purest blood you'll find in this entire school!" He was proud of his lineage and thought it was something to brag about.  
  
'Why am I so tempted to just ruin that long lineage of yours?' She rolled her eyes as she increased her pace wishing to arrive to her dorm as quickly as possible. "What about the Blacks?"  
  
"From the looks of things Sirius will ruin that lineage being with his muggle-loving attitude." Lucius seemed disappointed.  
  
"And what about Narcissa?"  
  
"I found a more worthy lineage."  
  
"Wow, lucky me!" She was being sarcastic but he didn't quite catch on.  
  
"You bet. There are a lot of witches who would love to be in your position. I bet if Narcissa was here she'd do anything to keep you away from me."  
  
'Why that air headed prick! I thought Draco Malfoy got his arrogance from being rich but this bloody bastard has proven me wrong. It comes from lineage!' She had trouble breathing. She was having a hard time pretending to even like him.  
  
During the walk to the Slytherin tower Lucius kept on talking about how lucky Hermione was. He kept on repeating what a magnificent guy he was and that there's no other guy like him. Hermione couldn't help but agree. He's the most arrogant person she's ever met. His head was full of air that made her nauseated. What she experienced with him had even made her experience with Draco seem tolerable.  
  
Luckily, they arrived without another bout. Hermione kept her tongue to herself and listened to his words. But before she could enter the safety of her dorm Lucius decided to pull her to him.  
  
"What are you doing Lucius?" Hermione was on the brink of yelling when she earned a few stares.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Both of his hands were on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, thanks for the help." She tried to turn but was held back by his strong arms.  
  
"That's it? I carried those bags for you?" He raised his voice showing his bad temper.  
  
'What happened to chivalry in this time?' Hermione cleared her throat. "Sirius wouldn't ask for anything in return." Then she got a kick from her mind when she remembered the reward thing.  
  
"Well I didn't see him helping you just right now." He moved in to get his reward whether she was giving one or not.  
  
Hermione couldn't find a way to escape especially when the guys started cheering and testosterones were high. She just closed her eyes and waited for his lips.  
  
"Uh, Hermione are you alright?" Will was brave enough to interfere.  
  
Lucius gave him a dangerous scowl for a warning.  
  
Hermione feared for Will's safety. She could defend herself if it was really necessary especially since she was going to leave this time anyway but Will is stuck in this world. "I'm fine Will don't worry about me."  
  
"Are you sure cause if not..."  
  
"You heard the girl now go on your way!" Lucius didn't like interruptions.  
  
Will examined the situation and was satisfied when he saw Hermione smile at him. He backed down and moved on.  
  
Hermione accepted the fact that she really had to kiss him. She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
Lucius leaned in and got a whiff of her fragrance. His heart started to flutter from her scent. 'She's all woman alright.' He leaned in until his lips captured hers but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more; he needed more. He opened his eyes to watch her reaction but was disappointed to see her eyes closed. He then moved his left hand from her shoulder to her hair and pulled it back earning him a grimace but her eyes were now open. He looked deeply into her eyes trying to find out how she felt for him. He was good with reading eyes and from what he saw she was more agitated rather than taken. 'What the hell! I've done everything I can think of! Why isn't she responding the way the other witches responded?' He knew nothing will change from this moment and decided to break the kiss. He left without a word.  
  
Hermione was stunned. 'He didn't want another round?'  
  
'Are you saying you liked it?'  
  
'Definitely not!'  
  
'Then thank your lucky stars. He might have finally gotten into his thick head that you don't like him.'  
  
'I guess.' Her thoughts would have liked to argue some more but her train of thoughts were interrupted by someone who cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you needed help." Will watched the whole thing and decided to talk to her.  
  
"That's very sweet of you. You should be in Gryffindor. I think you'd fit in..." She wasn't helping his ego again. "Look, you shouldn't get in between Lucius or any wizard with a determined look like earlier. It would only end up bad."  
  
"Maybe if I was a little braver I could've helped you. I'm sorry you have a weak friend."  
  
"Will, that's not what I was trying to say. Even I would have backed down with the same threat. We should know when it's alright to butt in and when..."  
  
"Maybe I should learn from Sirius then. He wasn't scared when..." Will's voice faded in the wind.  
  
"Sirius." She whispered her name. Hermione became sentimental and remembered the time when she was in a similar situation involving Lucius, when Sirius came to her aid.  
  
"Hermione? Did you hear what I said?" Will felt that Hermione was loosing interest in him and the only reason she was with him was because she needed him with a potion.  
  
"What?" She felt embarrassed for technically dozing off. "I'm sorry I was thinking of something."  
  
"It's alright, you have a lot of things going on for you." Will started to stand up and head for his room.  
  
"Will, I'm really sorry. I was just..."  
  
"I said it's fine. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She didn't think he would be that sensitive. She sighed and started dragging her things up in her room.  
  
Lucius took out a book from a secret hiding place near his bed. He started flipping pages until he found the page he was looking for. 'How to control your enemy'.  
  
'Hermione Granger, I'll get you one way or the other.'  
  
Hermione woke up determined to start the potion but that would mean she would go to Dumbledore for help. So, she quickly prepared for the day. When she was done, she noticed that she got up quite early. There's no use going to Dumbledore's office if he's still sleeping. So, she gathered her things and decided to exercise her mind in her sanctuary.  
  
She didn't expect anyone to be there. It was pretty early. So, she was surprised when someone beat her there. "Why Lily, up so soon?"  
  
Lily raised her head from the book she was reading. "I've got to keep up with my studies." She didn't know whether to smile because Hermione was there or feel threatened. "So this is how you got to be on top."  
  
Hermione smiled at her, "Not really, I'm here for some light reading."  
  
"Really now, this early?"  
  
"I do need some time to rest from the rest of the world you know." Hermione sat beside her, not knowing she was a threat.  
  
"Light reading, you mean novels?" Lily was suspicious because Hermione wasn't carrying any sort of book.  
  
"Ok not really. I'm really fond of reading. I even enjoy reading text materials."  
  
Lily just smiled. She didn't want her to be her enemy.  
  
Hermione thought about recording her in her locket for Harry. She took off her locket and played with it for a while. "Lily would you mind if I recorded you here?" She showed her the keepsake.  
  
"It's beautiful. Where did you get this or more accurately who gave you this?" Lily was mesmerized by the locket. "Can I hold it?"  
  
"I guess." She was just praying that none of her memories would get out. "My best friend's mum gave it to me as a gift. Um... I was thinking my friends back in my old school would want to meet my friends down here." She didn't actually lie.  
  
"Wow, this is so beautiful." She flipped the locket open and out comes Harry zooming on his broomstick.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I can explain."  
  
"What's to explain?" Lily stared at the figure flying in front of her.  
  
"Really, there's a good explanation for this." Hermione's mind was racing for an alibi.  
  
"I can understand why you have his figure here." Lily didn't take her eyes off Harry.  
  
"You do?" Hermione was dumbstruck.  
  
"Yes. James is a great Seeker and everybody admires him for his skill." When Harry flew back into the locket Lily closed it.  
  
'Good she thought it was James. Wait! That's not good.' Hermione's lips were growing dry. "Lily it's not what it looks like. I don't like James."  
  
"Really? I heard you praise him every time we're together." Lily bit down her lips not believing Hermione's words.  
  
"Well since you put it that way..."  
  
Lily was alarmed. 'She finally admitted that she likes him.'  
  
Hermione noticed her eyes widen. "I do like him but only as a friend. We've been through this before, remember?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Besides you two shared a kiss last night." Hermione was reluctant to bring up that topic. She didn't know how she'd react.  
  
This time Lily warmed up to her once again. "That dare was simply unfair. You and Sirius watched when it wasn't planned that way."  
  
"Lily, we both know that was an on- the-spot kind of thing."  
  
"You should've said something. You don't know how embarrassing that was to me."  
  
"I thought the both of you enjoyed it." Hermione teased. "And for the record, I know how you felt that time."  
  
"Really? I find that hard to believe. Prove it. Name the time and place."  
  
"Last night in the Gryffindor common room." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, when we barged in on you two. Sorry about that, I thought that you two were in another fight. I saw Sirius' expression in the Great Hall and I was scared."  
  
"Actually, I am glad you came after him."  
  
"But I thought you said you were embarrassed?" Lily was getting confused.  
  
"I wasn't embarrassed well maybe a little when you almost caught us in the act. I was embarrassed because of something else."  
  
"Care to tell me?" Lily was interested and faced Hermione.  
  
"Only if you promise not to tell anyone or anything including your diary."  
  
"I promise although I don't have a diary."  
  
Hermione took her word and took a deep breath before revealing her secret. "Actually it would've been embarrassing if you didn't barge in last night."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I was... um... reminiscing last night with this pendant. I had a past with the last person that came out. I was mesmerized by the emotions of the memory of that person. I actually remembered a time when we kissed and the next thing I knew Sirius was in his place."  
  
"So you thought you were with your boyfriend but then Sirius appeared?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone." Hermione made her swear.  
  
"Alright." Lily paused for a while because Hermione seemed to be in a daze again. "You must miss him and your friends for that matter."  
  
"I do. I miss them everyday. It was like yesterday I was laughing with them but now I can't even talk to them." Hermione was tempted to open the locket but didn't dare. She was almost busted. It was funny because she was trying so hard to keep all her past a secret and when Lily asked it felt natural to say everything. 'I guess I really need someone to talk to. Wait she said my boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend.'  
  
Lily leaned in for a hug. "It must be hard. Have you tried sending them an owl?"  
  
Hermione gave a faint smile. "It's different if you see them face to face."  
  
Lily finally smiled herself, "is that the reason why you're so close with James?"  
  
"I guess. He's the closest person I can get to speaking face to face with a friend."  
  
Lily took her hand satisfied with her answer. "Well if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."  
  
Hermione gave a warm smile at finally earning Lily's full trust. "So about that recording for my locket?"  
  
The two girls weren't the only ones up early. Deep in the shadows of the library, a pair of eyes was watching the girls even eavesdropping on the conversation of the unsuspecting 'victims'.  
  
The day passed rather peacefully for everybody. Hermione got her chance to speak to the headmaster. He promised full support to get her back as soon as possible. He didn't want any alterations to the future. She also started to make the potion she had last time back when Snape was her professor.  
  
The Marauders prepared for the full moon that night. The first night was always the hardest. That is the reason why they needed each other that night. The rest of the days would be much easier.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Lily peacefully worked with her assignments. Will on the other hand got the courage to finally do what he wanted.  
  
The Marauders were on the pitch as James honed his Seeker skills. The three were cheering him on from below.  
  
Will watched from afar as James glided here and there just for the excitement. He then put his attention to the audience. Sirius was teasing Peter. Occasionally, Remus would join in as well. Will took a deep breath as he marched toward them.  
  
Peter was the first to notice Will's presence and was more than glad to deviate the attention he got from his two friends. "Look a Mudblood." He pointed directly at Will.  
  
Sirius followed his gaze and true enough Will was on his way toward them. He stood up to meet him. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I need to speak with you Black." Will didn't even acknowledge the other two.  
  
"And why should I talk to you?" Sirius arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I have a proposition."  
  
Sirius didn't seem too concerned.  
  
"It's about Hermione."  
  
That caught the attention of Sirius and Remus. "What about her."  
  
"We need to talk privately." Will didn't wait for an answer; he just turned around and walked away.  
  
Sure enough, Sirius was right behind leaving his two friends dumbstruck.  
  
When they were alone, Sirius started the conversation, "so this thing about Hermione, how does this affect me?"  
  
"Don't you want to hear my proposition first?"  
  
Sirius decided to play along. "So what is it?"  
  
"I seem to know for a fact that you like Hermione."  
  
"If this is a blackmail that fact won't do you any good. For all I care, tell her!" Sirius was irritated beyond reason and was ready to leave when Will started to talk again.  
  
"I'm not blackmailing you. In fact, I was proposing to help you out with some information from her. You do know we're friends." Will's devious side was starting to come out.  
  
"What kind of information?" Suddenly he didn't see Will as a trustworthy kind of person.  
  
"I'm assuming you want to know how you stand in her eyes?" Everything revolved with this question.  
  
"And you would tell me that because?" Sirius eyed him dangerously.  
  
"You two look good together."  
  
"Cut the crap!" Sirius was losing patience very quickly.  
  
"I do need a favor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't worry it's something I know you're capable of."  
  
"And why should I trust you when you're selling out your so-called friend?"  
  
Will knew he better say something right now or lose, "last night she was in the Gryffindor common room." He waited for Sirius to nod. "You two kissed am I right?"  
  
'Prongs, Moony and Wormtail would never tell anyone least of all Will. Lily would never tell also, she has the morals of a saint. That leaves Hermione.' Sirius didn't know what to believe. "What about the kiss?"  
  
"You thought she liked kissing you." Will started.  
  
"I didn't think, I know. She told me it was a mistake but she liked it. So tell me something I don't know." Sirius' scowl grew fiercer.  
  
"She said something about a boyfriend..."  
  
Hermione and Lily grew close because of the talk earlier. Lily asked her to study with her in the Gryffindor common room and she accepted. After many hours of talking, studying, and laughing together, they both grew tired. Lily excused herself and went to her dorm. She needed to sleep since she did wake up earlier than usual. Hermione was feeling tired as well but she wanted to know what happened on a full moon this time when Snape didn't give Remus his potion.  
  
She walked toward the window as she watched the ominous light radiating from the moon. 'How are they doing? What are they doing?' She didn't realize how tired she was. She closed her eyes for a second and the next thing she knew she woke up from the noise coming from outside the portrait hole. From the looks of things, someone was kind enough to carry her to a sofa. She didn't dare move. She didn't know what was making the noise and decided to stay still until she was sure.  
  
Outside the portrait hole the Marauders finally returned from the night's activities. James and Peter were carrying Remus' limp body while Sirius acted as a lookout. He whispered the password trying to avoid the poltergeist or anybody else's attention. He let his three friends in first before closing the passage door.  
  
Hermione listened cautiously at her surroundings careful not to attract attention to herself. She noticed shadows cast from a light source forming four bodies. She listened carefully for any voice and she got what she wanted. The Marauders were back. She didn't want to look as if she was waiting for them so she acted as if she was waking up from the noise. She did hear a lot of grunts.  
  
Sirius was startled. No body slept in the common room before. He motioned the three to hurry up and decided to be bait instead. "Who's there?"  
  
Hermione slowly stood up from the sofa. The lights were dimmed so she had to adjust them to have a clearer view. "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius didn't know how to react. He knew that voice. He knew it was Hermione. He should be excited or some sort but he felt nothing. Maybe it had something to with what he learned earlier.  
  
"Sirius is that you?" Hermione left the couch and walked toward the dark figure.  
  
There was no way of avoiding her. "Yes it's me." He waved his wand and the room was filled with lights. "What are you doing here Hermione?" He didn't want to look at her right now. He turned his head to avoid her eyes.  
  
"I fell asleep and James weren't here to wake me up." Hermione tried to break the awkward state. 'I guess they're really tired.'  
  
"Well you're awake now so you can leave." He was still hiding his face from her.  
  
"Right. I'll just gather my things and I'll be gone." She knew she was intruding. This was supposed to be their night. 'He's just protecting his friends.'  
  
Sirius wanted her to leave but deep inside he wanted to know the truth to what Will told him. "Hermione, wait."  
  
She turned around with a weak smile. "What is it?"  
  
"I needed to know something." He finally faced her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widen at what she saw. She was shocked to see scratches across his face. "Are you alright?" The look of concern on her face was sincere.  
  
Sirius forgot about the scratches and bruises in his body. He was used with the pain. All he wants right now is the truth. "Hermione I need to know..."  
  
"Hush! Come here." She took his hand and pulled him to the sofa nearest the fireplace.  
  
Sirius tried to argue but she was determined in pulling him. He sat down beside her watching her every move. Her hand cautiously touched his face, gently tracing near his wounds. He saw the concern on her eyes and it touched him. 'She cares about me.'  
  
Hermione couldn't imagine how he got the scratches. "You must really love each other that much." She didn't know she said that aloud.  
  
Sirius drew his eyebrows together, 'did she know what happened? That's the only explanation to her words.'  
  
"I guess I would've done the same thing for Harry and Ron." She let out a sigh and saw Sirius's questioning eyes. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"  
  
"You'd get in trouble." He couldn't take his eyes off her. It seemed like she was a different Hermione from the normal witch he argues with.  
  
"Don't be silly, you need help." She then remembered the other Marauders. 'Of course he can't. How can he explain how he got those wounds?'  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need to rest."  
  
Hermione got careless and the hand that was caressing his face hit an open wound. She saw him wince in pain. "I'm sorry." She immediately pulled her hands back.  
  
"It's nothing. It's not as bad as when we had that DADA match." He tried to tease.  
  
"It's not funny. You're hurt!"  
  
He saw the pain in her eyes and he wanted to kiss it away. "I'm sure it will be all gone tomorrow."  
  
"Not from where I'm looking. Is there anything I can to help with the pain?"  
  
"Well I've heard some things and I haven't had a chance to try it..."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione was really worried.  
  
"I heard that kisses made the pain go away." He was serious when he said it but he was ready to laugh if she wouldn't buy it.  
  
"I heard the same rumors back in my school." She gave him a warm smile, "I haven't had a chance to test it too. Would you care to be my guinea pig?"  
  
"Your what?" Sirius was glad she was playing along.  
  
"Nothing, it's a muggle term."  
  
"You also do muggle studies?" Sirius was amazed at all of her accomplishments.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and let me experiment on you." She teased him.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard. 'This is it. She's really going through with this.'  
  
Hermione stroked his hair to clear his face. She started placing butterfly kisses on a cut between his eyebrows. She felt him shiver and decided to stop mistaking as a reaction for pain. "I'm sorry I didn't..."  
  
"Don't stop. I think it's working." He was starting to feel warm all over as her kisses grew bolder.  
  
Hermione's pace was slow and gentle. She too began trembling from the chemistry between them. Her hands glided down to his arms for support. Each of her touches was a form of sensuality. Her hands weren't only looking for support but there was also the need to be close. Finally, Sirius's hands snaked to her small waist demanding to feel her presence. Hermione was caught up with the feelings that rushed through her body that she stopped kissing his wounds and locked her eyes with his. She started feeling faint from the heat. They stared in each other's eyes for quite a while. Each was afraid to continue or even move for fear of losing the connection. One way or the other one was bound to move. The question was who was brave enough to take the next step.  
  
They weren't thinking anymore, they were just feeling. They were looking for signs to move on. Finally being a true Gryffindor Hermione's fingertips moved of its own accord. A few strands of hair fell on his face blocking his left eye. Her fingers moved ever so slowly and with tenderness back up to his face determined to move the lock of hair that deprived her from looking into his eyes. After tucking the said hair, her fingers didn't stop moving until it reached his soft lower lip where she outlined it with great care. The tension was unbearable. She couldn't take it anymore; she moved forward and placed her lips on top of his. Now it was a different ball game. Gentleness was forgotten and it became a battle of passion. Hermione who was trying so hard to dismiss her feelings toward him finally let go. Now she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands disheveled his hair and also tried to pull him closer. Sirius had the same idea. His arms drew her closer leaving little space necessary for breathing.  
  
Hermione knew little about the arts of kissing which put Sirius in the driver seat. He gently bit her lower lip for access, which she readily gave. His tongue moved in to tease hers. She rose to the occasion and tried to be the aggressor. She kneeled on the sofa to gain height advantage and leverage. She started pushing and for once Sirius loved the experience of being passive. However, everything has to stop right? I mean they can't really do anything in the common room right? But the way it had to end for them was sad. Nobody anticipated what happened next. He didn't realize that there were more than scratches and bruises on his back when a loud growl escaped his lips upon touching the sofa.  
  
Hermione was shocked. She frantically moved away from him. "Sirius, are you alright?"  
  
Another growl was threatening to escape but he bit his lips as he tried to stand up.  
  
Hermione tried to help him up not knowing what else to do. "Sirius, let me take you to the hospital wing."  
  
"No! I'll be fine. This pain will pass." He had his eyes closed all the time he was speaking.  
  
Hermione looked over the spot he dropped on. "Blood. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Within a few seconds, she heard footsteps coming from the boys' dormitories. She was panicking. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"What happened?" It seemed like James was on top shape.  
  
"Sirius is badly hurt!" Hermione wouldn't leave Sirius' side.  
  
James eyed his best friend. "Um Hermione, I think you better leave."  
  
"What are you talking about? He's hurt! He needs professional help!" Hermione was close to tears.  
  
"Calm down. Everything will be fine. What he needs now is rest." James started to drape Sirius' arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Is that it?" Hermione knew he needed help.  
  
"Hermione, I think you should leave." This time it was Sirius who pleaded.  
  
"But you need help!" Hermione argued.  
  
"Hermione, I swear, everything will be alright. You'll see tomorrow." Sirius was having a hard time speaking.  
  
"Good night Hermione." James called out. When Hermione left, he teased his friend. "Was she worth it?"  
  
Sirius smiled, "Every single drop."  
  
"I'm glad, but she'll be the end of you if you don't watch it."  
  
"At least now I know where I stand with her."  
  
Hermione was hurt. She wanted to help. She knew James' decision was biased. 'I can understand that he wants to protect Remus and their rendezvous but in exchange of Sirius...' She walked out with the realization that she wasn't really a part of this world, Sirius' world.  
  
A/N: Here I am apologizing once more for being so darn late. I'm  
really sorry. There was a major case of mental block, difficulty in  
schedule and lack of inspiration in my part. I will try to do better  
next time.  
  
So please be kind review even if you just tell me you spent some  
of your time reading this story. That'll be enough for me.  
  
Plus a big thanks to my beta Ish!!!  
  
Oh and there was someone who said in my review that she emailed me but  
I didn't get anything. I didn't want to look like I didn't appreciate  
your reviews because I do. So if there's anyone who wants to email  
for anything well except maybe for flames try this address:  
cathyhb20yahoo.com  
  
Thanks again! 


	9. Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 12/24/04

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

If you have not read all five books then I suggest that you go read them first. There are some spoilers in this fic.

I am not a fan of Snape so if I do something that is not to your liking please do not flame me about it. If you are looking for a Snape-Hermione thing, this is NOT the fic. I mean you should know by now that this is a Sirius-Hermione fic.

PLEASE R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, and lastly R&R. Loved them all! They are the ones that inspire me to write some more. Without them I would have been stopped. My imagination seems to be working only after I have read them. Oh and check out my other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Summer Camp", and my newest fics "The Haunted" and "It's All About the Money". All of them are Draco-Hermione fic.

**_Title: Picture Perfect _**

**_Chapter 9 _**

**_Doubts_**

The day started early for Lily. They had a test in her Arithmancy class. She wanted to review her notes again just to be sure. She headed straight for the Great Hall surprised at what she saw, or did not see. The Great Hall was empty of students. 'I wonder where they're all at?'

Usually, Hermione would have beaten her there along with James and his friends. She found it strange to sit at their table all alone. She took out her notes and started reading it. Every once in a while, she would glance at the enormous doors wishing that Hermione or a certain someone would come barging in…

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling awful. She was not able to sleep at all last night. Her thoughts kept on drifting to someone nearby. She shook her head and tried to find a different memory to focus on but with no luck. Her mind played tricks on her. She could hear herself say that James and the others are not really her friends or they would have let her in on their secret. Real friends are supposed to share secrets. Nevertheless, it all came down to a conclusion, 'I do not belong here.' 

She left the Slytherin tower and headed for Professor Dumbledore's office. She was determined to see the old wizard to help her in her dilemma. 'Surely he'd be able to understand.'

When she was outside his office, she realized she did not know what the password was. Much to her surprise, she did not need it as the door opened on its own accord.

"Ah, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore greeted her with a warm smile. "Are you always up this early?"

Hermione blushed that she barged in on him when the sun was still hiding in the sky. "Forgive me professor. I can come back later…"

"Nonsense Ms. Granger, please take a seat." He gestured at the chair opposite him. "Have you collected all of the ingredients necessary for your potion?"

"There are a few more that I need to look for." Hermione answered.

"You can give me your list and I will help you out." The kind professor smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you sir but I think I can find these ingredients in Hogsmeade." Hermione felt a little awkward asking help from Dumbledore especially little errands such as this.

Dumbledore nodded. "Is that all then Ms. Granger?" His eyes sparkled suggesting that he knew she had something else to say.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could pull me out of my classes…"

"I did not imagine them to be difficult for you especially if I made you a prefect in the future." He teased.

"Oh no sir. I can cope with the lessons but…"

"Is there a person that has been giving you a hard time?"

She thought for a moment before answering him, "no sir."

'Where is that spirited young witch I met before?' Dumbledore waited for her to open up.

As far as she is concerned, she could never have a real friend in this period because… "I don't belong here." She had said with deep regret. "I'm surrounded by witches and wizards who will be the parents of my friends!" She could not help shouting out her feelings. She had never felt this bad in her life. No one could understand her since she cannot let people in this period know how she really felt or why she felt those feelings.

"Ms. Granger, you once said that in your time, you were placed with the Gryffindors." He waited for her to nod. "Gryffindors are known to be brave, courageous. I know it is hard for you to live a life full of secrets but as a Gryffindor, my expectation is that you will be able to live through this because I believe that you are a strong person."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I'm not really courageous, it's my friends who are brave. I would not have lasted the past six years in Hogwarts without them. After all I wasn't placed in Gryffindor in this period."

"People are entitled to have their own doubts but those who succeed in life are those who have set aside their insecurities and focused on what is important." He paused and stared at her, "Tell me what is important?"

She did not even have to think, "Preserving the past."

"Yes, yes, that is important." He leaned back in his chair not satisfied with her answer. "But I want to know what is important for you." He stressed on the last word.

This time Hermione closed her eyes and searched inside her mind and heart for the answer. "My friends."

"There you go!" Dumbledore moved closer to her. "Make that your goal. Give all your attention in reaching that goal."

Hermione was surprised by this outburst from her professor. She knew him to be more reserved at her time. 'Must be the age, he _is_ younger at this period.'

"That is why I am recommending that you stop attending your classes so that you can focus on your goal."

Hermione was taken aback, 'that's what I was trying to ask him earlier.'

"Would you be alright with that kind of arrangement Ms. Granger?"

Hermione blushed and nodded slowly.

"Very well, I will make the necessary measures."

"Professor, what should I do with the sleeping arrangements?" She thought that it would be weird for her to still stay at the Slytherin tower when she was not even attending her classes. Her housemates would question her absence in her classes.

"I am afraid that I cannot offer you anything more than the dorm room that you're in. But I can arrange a few notices for you to escape your classes without arousing any suspicion from your classmates."

"And what would that be sir?"

* * *

Will woke up full of hope for the next days. He had an arrangement with Sirius that would solve his problems. He had knowledge of something that Sirius wanted and so he was to be repaid with a few tips to help him become more confident, aggressive. 

For him, this year was the best year he had ever had in Hogwarts and that is due to the fact that he met Hermione. Hermione was special to him because although she was a Slytherin, she did not think twice to befriend him. She was not afraid to challenge the norms. In addition, no one can deny that he was attracted to her especially since most wizards her age (technically) were attracted to her as well. She's considered as one of the most striking witches in Hogwarts. He wanted Hermione to notice him not because of his cowardice or because of sympathy; he wanted her to notice him because she saw something in him that she wanted. In short, he wanted to be good enough for her. With these thoughts, he made his way to the Great Hall eager to see Hermione.

He was disappointed however to find James, Sirius and Peter hanging out. He found no reason to stay and left without even taking his breakfast.

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall flew open which made Lily look up from her notes. 'Finally, someone's here.' 

Sirius carefully parted the closed the doors to let himself and his friends in. The room was suddenly filled with noise from James, Sirius and Peter. James led his friends to the spot where Lily was seated and greeted her with an enticing smile. "Good morning Lily."

Lily tried to hide her red cheeks. Obviously, she was still uncomfortable with the fact that she kissed him. Trying to erase the image in her mind, she started questioning them. "Your group seems to be lacking someone."

Sirius counted heads mockingly, "You're right Lily, someone's missing."

She arched an eyebrow at the childish response she got.

James glared at his best friend and apologized to Lily. "Sorry about that, he's really looking forward to talk to Hermione."

She really did not mind Sirius' childishness as she was already used with it. "So where's Remus?"

"Maybe he's found more mature friends." Hermione walked in unnoticed.

"Good morning Hermione!" Lily greeted her cheerfully. 'Finally an ally!'

"Hermione!" Sirius almost shouted her name. He quickly went to her side, eager to show her something.

James and Peter gave her a nod acknowledging her presence.

Hermione nodded her greeting in return. She then focused her attention to Lily, completely blocking out the Marauders. "Lily, I have a favor to ask you."

Lily saw the concern in her eyes and did not hesitate to give her answer. "We are friends right?"

Hermione gave a weak smile and nodded, "can we do this somewhere private?"

"Of course," Lily started packing her things, ready to leave.

"Hermione, wait! I want to show you something." Sirius grabbed her hands before she could escape.

Hermione could not even look him in the eye, although she stayed put to listen.

Lily could see the awkwardness between the couple and assumed that Sirius was the reason why Hermione wanted to talk to her in private. "Sirius, we have an exam in Arithmancy. I'm sure that whatever you want to show Hermione can wait." She took Hermione's hands away from Sirius.

Sirius was determined to at least speak with her. "It will only take a minute. I'm sure you two have already reviewed for your exam."

James found it odd to see Hermione passive at the situation at hand. 'Usually she's full of opinion and energy, now she seems to be the opposite.' He continued watching his best friend in his attempt to speak with her privately.

Lily aimed to grab Hermione's hand once again but to her dismay, Sirius had already pulled her away. 'How insensitive can you get?'

Sirius was in his best mood that he did not notice the change in Hermione. When he was sure that they were out of hearing range, he stopped and directed his attention to his company. "Hermione, I wanted to show you something." He gave her a warm smile.

Hermione simply nodded and waited for his next move.

Sirius took both her hands and guided them to his body.

Hermione's cheek suddenly changed its color to red. She did try to hide it from his view by facing the other way. However, Sirius would not allow her to look away from his eyes. "You see Hermione, I'm all healed. There is no need to worry. James took care of me last night. I'm fine now."

Hermione tried to avoid his eyes and decided that it would be better if she just wrapped things up and leave. "I see."

Finally Sirius caught on, "is something wrong? I meant every word I said; I am all healed up. You can check my back if you like." He guided her hands back to the spot where he was bitten by his friend. He believed that she was upset because she saw him badly wounded last night. He wanted to comfort her and reassure her that everything was alright.

Hermione thought to play along and was a little satisfied when she could not feel open-wounds on his body. 'That's a good sign.'

Sirius studied her reaction, trying to read what was bothering her. 'Did I flinch earlier?' His wounds did closed but there was still pain that lingered. He controlled his gestures so that she would not notice that he was still hurting. He wanted to erase her image of him last night. Let's just say he was not proud of it. "Don't you believe me?"

"Is there any reason to believe otherwise?" She hoped that he would just drop the subject altogether. She was afraid that she would not be able to hold out any longer. She might just burst out her frustrations and that would be really messy. "If that is all, can I leave now?"

Before he could argue, she gently pushed him and headed back to Lily's side.

'What on earth just happened? I honestly do not understand her. Last night she kissed me and now she's avoiding me?' Sirius jogged after her thinking about possible explanations for her actions. He signaled to his best friend for help so that he can catch up with her.

James recognized his distress signal and nodded. "Oi, Hermione! Did you see Snape lately? He's harder to look at right now with his indigo-colored hair." It was a gamble. He knew Lily would not approve of the insult but it was the first thing that popped into his head. He remembered his talk with Hermione about the slimy git, which was basically composed of insults.

Lily glared at him in disgust. "James Potter! How many times have a I told you…?" She started nagging.

Hermione was determined not to speak to him or even glance at him.

"Hermione?" James stood in front of her trying to read her eyes. He was shocked when he saw a hint of irritation, or was it anger? "Hermione?"

"Hermione, wait up!" Sirius mouthed a 'thank you' to his best friend upon reaching her side.

Lily was not blind; she knew Hermione did not want to speak with them. She grabbed Hermione's arm and marched off from the group, not minding the petition of the two best friends.

Sirius watched the two witches leave the great hall. "Did I do something wrong again?"

"Don't ask me. It looks like I did something wrong as well." James was as dumbstruck as Sirius.

"I mean there are times when I really don't understand her, like today for instance." Sirius sighed, wondering what he did wrong.

"I know what you mean. I can understand why she can get irritated by you but we had a good chemistry together." James thought out-loud.

"Maybe you should be careful with your choice of words there Prongs." Sirius finally released his jealousy.

"Huh?" He racked his brains to try to remember what his friend had just said. "Can you repeat that Padfoot?"

"Don't worry its nothing important." Sirius avoided the subject once again.

* * *

Lily led Hermione to the first empty room that they passed-by. She gave her a reassuring smile. "You wanted to ask me something…" 

Hermione's mind was split in two. Half of it was regretting the fact that she entered the Great Hall and the other half was doing its best to listen to Lily. "Before that, I want to thank you for what you did earlier."

"No problem." She squeezed her hand and smiled. "So what was it that you wanted to ask me?" She did not want to pry, she was curious though.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering her. "Dumbledore has this project for the ministry of magic. He needed someone to help him and had then deliberated which student would be fit for the task and also would not be left behind with his/her academics."

Lily held her breath as she nodded to let Hermione continue with her piece. Helping a professor with Dumbledore's rank is an absolute honor. She wished that she was the one chosen although she doubted it. She did realize that Hermione was the first one to know about Dumbledore's project and that was depressing. On the other hand, it may also mean that Hermione was just acting as a messenger. The only way to find out was to listen carefully at her next words.

"Dumbledore had asked me to help him out." Hermione continued without even considering her feelings.

"I see." She whispered disappointedly.

Hermione noticed the sudden drop of her mood. "It's not because I'm better than you…"

"Don't worry about it. You have been the best student in Hogwarts since your arrival, it would only seem practical that he asked you."

"Lily, don't be absurd! I was chosen because my previous school was ahead with their curriculum compared to Hogwarts'. If it wasn't for that, I would just be an average student here in Hogwarts."

Somehow, it did not seem comforting to her. "You never did tell me the name of your previous school."

"You may not have heard it before. It's just a small school abroad."

Lily could see that Hermione was trying to avoid the topic, "anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

Hermione was relieved for the change of topic, "actually, I wanted to ask if I could borrow your notes from the moment I start working for Dumbledore?"

"Was that it?" Lily almost laughed at the silliness of the situation. She thought it would have been far worse.

"Actually, that's not all."

Lily arched an eyebrow in reply.

"I also wanted to ask you not to tell the other students. I may have to disappear from them for a while. Also, this project is sort of a secret so…"

"No problem. My lips are sealed." She remembered the scene earlier where Hermione avoided both Sirius and James. "Hermione dear, is there anything else you want to say?"

'Yeah there's this secret that I've been hiding which is vital to your and James' survival that I want to tell you.' Hermione wanted to tell her everything. She had a feeling that Dumbledore would eventually erase her memory from the people in Hogwarts but decided that she did not want to put any more inconvenience toward the beloved professor. "Why did you say that?"

"I was there when you tried to avoid James and Sirius."

"Don't fret about it Lily. There's really nothing to worry about." Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Look, I've seen you argue with Sirius a few times, but I've never seen you avoid James. Did the whole lot of them do anything bad to you?" Lily frowned at the thought of James arguing with a witch.

"It's really not them."

Lily arched an eyebrow questioningly, "Somehow I don't quite believe you."

"It's really not a big deal." Hermione put on a fake smile. "Lily, you worry too much. That reminds me, I have a question about one of the problems given to us in Arithmancy." Hermione took her book and started blabbering about the subject.

Lily gave up and took out her notes to compare her answer with Hermione.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Hermione was starting to hear her stomach growl. 'I should've grabbed a bite earlier.' 

'What are you talking about? Are you so keen on torturing yourself!' Her mind was once again split into two battling point-of-views.

'It would have been better than having to take an exam with an empty stomach!'

'Yeah, but then the confrontation between you, Sirius and James would have been realized.'

"I can handle Sirius and James…" Hermione did not realize that she was speaking out her thoughts.

"You can handle me eh?" James suddenly appeared from behind her causing Hermione to jump.

"What do you think you're doing hiding in the shadows?" Hermione for a while forgot how she felt towards him.

"So, we're in speaking terms again." James dared to tease.

That woke her up, "I have to get going, I haven't eaten yet."

"I'll walk with you." He noticed that they were back to the awkward stage again.

"I don't want to keep you. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." Hermione tried to walk ahead of him but his legs were much longer than hers. She finally stopped and faced him, "As you can see, I have a lot to finish today. I have no time to chat with anybody at the moment."

"That's odd, your school work had never interfered with your personal life before." He noticed that the books she was clutching to her chest were slipping from her arms, "Let me carry that for you." James offered to take the books but Hermione would not allow it. They tugged at her books until they all fell to the floor.

"Now look at what you did!" Hermione acted more furious than what she really felt. "It would be best if you'd just leave me alone!" She picked up her books one at a time taking great caution not to tear them up.

James went to his knees and collected a couple of the books lying on the floor, "I'm really sorry. You were having a hard time and I thought that you needed my help…"

"If I needed your help then I would've asked for it!" Hermione snapped and grabbed her books from his arms. She thought it would be better for her if the Marauders just ignored her and that would only be possible if they were mad at her or something. She didn't want to feel like she was excluded from the group that she considered her friends. If she ignored them then she wouldn't get hurt like last night.

He grabbed her arm quite forcefully. "Hermione…"

"Ow!" Hermione tried to free herself from his grip. "Here I thought Sirius was the only one who was rough in your group!"

James didn't like her analogy, "Hermione, tell me what's going on. Tell me what I did to make you avoid me."

Hermione's patience was hanging on a thin line. She was not used with people grabbing her arm and bruising it even. "Let me go!"

James caved in and released his hold on her. "I just don't remember anything that I have done or said to make you this upset. You don't have reason to be this uptight."

"You don't know me so don't judge me." She drew out her wand and tried to cast a simple healing spell.

"Let me do that." James drew out his wand and silently whispered a spell.

Hermione watched as the bruises disappeared.

"What? No thanks?" James thought that since he healed her she'd at least lighten up.

"Why should I thank you? You were the reason I got that bruise in the first place."

James' face softened feeling quite guilty. "Hermione, I'm really sorry, if we're real friends you'd at least tell me what I did wrong."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. A part of her was already regretting what she was about to say but she didn't understand his decision last night and wanted an explanation. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into his. "How could you choose between your friends?"

'Choose between my friends?' He did not understood what she meant by that.

"I would die first before I do that with my mine." Her eyes intensified as her friends' faces flashed in her mind.

"And what do you mean by that?" James arched an eyebrow getting really suspicious with her behavior.

"You chose Remus over Sirius! Here I thought Sirius was your best friend!" Hermione was clearly upset. What if James was not able to heal Sirius' wounds, what would happen then? To Hermione, his wounds looked pretty fatal. She did not realize the mess she had gotten herself into.

"And when did I do that exactly? I don't seem to remember that ever happening." James was taken aback by her revelation.

"Last night, when Sirius…"

"Sirius is doing fine now. I believe that was what he was trying to tell you earlier at breakfast." He was quick to cut her.

Hermione ignored James reply. "Last night, when Sirius was bleeding, you didn't want to take him to the Hospital Wing."

"How can you say that I chose Remus over Sirius with that event?" James had a strange feeling building inside him.

"I wasn't finished!" She quipped impatiently. "You did not want to take Sirius to the Hospital Wing because you were trying to protect Remus. Sirius was bleeding a pool of blood on the couch. He could have died you know!"

"But he didn't." James' mind started forming interesting questions from her statement but they have to wait until she calmed down. "Also, why waste time and blood when I could easily patch him up?"

"But he could have…" Hermione's shoulder dropped to a more relaxed position.

"Hermione, I would never endanger any of my friends." He tried to reassure her.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe seeing how you reacted with Sirius last night."

"You know, you seem more concerned about my friend than you care to admit. Why do you keep him hanging when it is quite obvious that you both like each other?"

"We're simply too different…" Hermione didn't realize how the topic and mood changed from her anger toward James to her growing fondness for Sirius.

"I beg to disagree, you two have a lot of things in common. I could make a list if you want?" James teased at least she's not agitated anymore.

Hermione smiled in response.

"Was that a smile or are my eyes deceiving me?" James tried to catch her eye to see what she was really feeling.

"Stop it James, or do you want me to go mental again?" She teased back.

"Just to clear things out, my stupidity should not affect your relationship with my best friend; that being the case, may I remind you of the debt you owe him."

"About next Saturday…" She started.

"Oh no, I can admit that I wronged you, even if it still needs to be proven in court, but I am quite sure that my friend had done nothing to offend you. If I remember correctly he was the source of your anger toward me."

"Well I have other reasons to withdraw…"

"Are you breaking your word?" James challenged.

"Dumbledore asked me…"

James did not allow her to make any more excuses. "Our house does not only portray courage and loyalty but we also fulfill our commitments."

"I know but Dumbledore…"

"If there is any conflict with the schedule I can tell you that my friend is flexible. He knows how to manage his time, if you know what I mean." He winked at her.

"James you're pushing it…" She warned.

"I'm only trying to prove to you that I would do anything for my friends." He teased her some more.

"Very well, but you have to tell him that he'll be treating me that whole day." She still remembered the fact that she was still in need of ingredients.

"He would be insulted otherwise." He winked at her.

She just smiled and started walking away from him.

"Hey wait up! Where are you going?" James jogged next to her side.

Within the shadows of the hallway a student stepped out from the darkness and watched the couple walk away.

* * *

James slipped back into the common room eager to share his news to his best friend. Once inside he found Lily reading one of her text books at the far end of the room. He gave an appreciative look before moving toward her. "Hi there Lily, have you seen my friends lurking around?" 

Lily looked up from her readings and blushed to find James staring intently at her. "They're your friends."

"Right, however there are some things that is best done apart from each other."

She sighed from exhaustion and closed her book. "Is this important cause quite frankly, I'm in the middle of something." She gestured at her book.

"What are you studying for? If I remember correctly we have just finished our exams last week." He was amazed with her dedication.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a head start…"

"Oh I see… but when do you have fun?" He had no malice asking this question.

Unfortunately, Lily didn't see it as it was. "Look Potter, I have no time for your silly games. I suggest you find other witches to bother." She stood up and quickly setoff for the library.

James shook his head silently cursing himself for the remark. 'Witches! First they kiss you then they pour ice cold water on your head.' He wondered where Padfoot was as he was still eager to share his news. He was about to go to their dorm room to get their map but the portrait hole slammed open. In came Sirius. "Oi Padfoot!"

Sirius was irritated by his friend's enthusiasm. "What now Prongs?"

"I have some great news and…"

"Seeing that silly grin on your face, I assume that it has nothing to do with the fact that I bumped into a very agitated Prefect on my way here?"

"Was she really that angry?" James' mood suddenly dropped.

Sirius did not answer him but asked instead, "what was it that you were trying to tell me?"

'I better go apologize to her.' James did not hear his friend's question since he was worried about something else.

"Oi Prongs! Did you hear what I said? What is it that you want?" He waited patiently for about a minute before he exploded. "Look Prongs I'm not in the mood for this. I have a lot to think about like my date in Hogsmeade this weekend."

That brought James back to reality. "Actually, I was going to tell you something about Hermione and Hogsmeade… but since you're too busy to hear it then I'll leave you to your thoughts." He started for the portrait hole but he wasn't able to get anywhere near it as his friend's hands pulled him to his side. "Not so busy now are you Padfoot?" He managed to tease.

"Come on mate, don't make me wait." Sirius almost begged.

"You see Padfoot, patience is a virtue."

"And I'm losing mine, so get on with your story."

"Maybe I should let you fret for a day or two." James' lips turned into a mischievous smile.

"Do that and I'll cut you off of my Christmas list."

James couldn't help himself but laugh out loud. "Alright, I was able to clear things up with Hermione and…"

"You were? How?" Sirius wanted to know how his friend managed to get to her that fast. He wanted to know since it seemed like he was always on her bad side.

"I told you we have a good chemis… an understanding similar to ours." He noticed the scowl growing on his friend's face. "Padfoot, what do you really want to find out?" James teased once more.

"Everything that concerns Hermione Granger. Now spill it already!"

"Alright, alright! You're very impatient Padfoot."

"You would be impatient too if I had information concerning Lily."

"I highly doubt it. She's irritated by you as well. Anyway, Hermione wanted me to relay a message to you."

"And what's this message?" Sirius could feel his insides tying themselves into knots.

"She said that you should treat her in Hogwarts on Saturday." James was smiling widely at his friend.

Sirius shook his head, "I really don't understand her." 'Prongs, how in earth did you get so close to her.'

"But that does not discourage you."

"It just makes me want to know her better." Padfoot agreed.

"But there are some few questions I would like her to answer." James remembered their little encounter earlier.

"Like what?" He can't really erase his feelings of jealousy toward his best friend.

"I think she knows a lot more than just secret passageways inside the castle."

* * *

**A/N:** First and foremost, I am really sorry for breaking my promise, although I did highlight the word "MIGHT". I know this chapter sucked I really can't blame this on anyone or anything but my brain. It just wouldn't respond the same way when I started this fic. Your reviews really matter at this point. I need ideas… I've been meaning to use this certain idea about a certain character but I can't seem to find a way to insert it to what's happening. 

Oh one more thing if Hermione's actions do not make sense just think about how you would feel if you're left alone in a place where no one understands you because you're not allowed to share your stories, experiences, and feelings. There's that feeling of loneliness even when there's a lot of people around you. Also deep inside her she's blaming herself because she interfered with the activities of the Marauders. She's blaming herself because if she wasn't there then Sirius wouldn't have distracted her and he would have been treated much earlier and would have been saved from enduring the pain.

Just email me if you're still confused. Also, remember to review and put ideas there… really need them!


	10. Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything _unfamiliar_ is mine. 7/23/05 – 8/30/05

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

If you have not read all **_SIX_**, yes count them 1,2,3,4,5,6 books then I suggest that you go read them first. There maybe spoilers in this fic.

**Title: Picture Perfect**

**Chapter10**

**Potions**

The week dragged on for Sirius Black as he anticipated his 'date' with Hermione. The fact that she seemed to avoid him and even the rest of the Marauders had him wish for the week to end quickly. If it wasn't for the letter that, ehem, Will had delivered to him he would have thought that his 'date' was cancelled. He had been fretting the whole week long with the idea of spending one whole day with her, especially that Friday night.

'What will I say?'

'What if we ended up arguing again?'

'Is she expecting anything from this?'

'Should I plan our day?'

'Where will I take her?'

James was polishing his broomstick in their quarters, while Peter was curled up on his bed with a black book in his hands. Remus was already asleep, still recovering from last week's events. Sirius on the other hand kept pacing back and forth unknowingly irritating his best friend.

"Will you stop already?" James looked up from his task. "What are you so worried about anyway? It's just a date isn't it?"

Sirius faced him with an agitated look on his face. "You forgot the part about Hermione."

"No I didn't. Come on mate, its not like she'll bite you, unless of course you want her to." He added the last few words with a wink.

Sirius glared at him for his remark. "I just want it to be perfect."

"And you know I'm rooting for you, but you've got to relax. Everything will be fine as long as you don't provoke her. We won't be there to carry you back here." He teased.

"That's hilarious, really." Sirius smirked at him.

James dropped his broom and went to his friend's side to shake him. "Look mate, I told you, she really cares for you. She even accused me of choosing Moony over you. Believe me, if that's the reason why she's been avoiding us then you don't have to worry about tomorrow. She'll take care of you, I promise."

Sirius pushed him with a hint of irritation growing in his eyes.

James took it as a sign to back off. "Look mate, all you need to worry is getting your beauty sleep. I don't think she'd approve of your baggy eyes. You wouldn't want to fall asleep on her."

"I don't even know what time or where we would meet!" Sirius released his frustrations.

"Then ask her tomorrow at breakfast."

* * *

Saturday morning has finally arrived. It was real early in the morning to be up especially since it was a Saturday. Normally the average student would sleep in. It was even early for anyone to be up if it was a weekday. Sirius dragged his friends out of bed and into the Great Hall. He had been feeling like it was too good to be true. "What if she forgot? What if she sleeps through the whole day?" He didn't pose the question to anyone in particular and maybe that was the reason no one answered him. He took his gaze off the doors to face his friends and was astonished to find all of them sleeping. James who was sitting next to him on his right side had a more redeeming position than peter. Remus who sat across him copied James' style of sleeping. Their heads were resting on top of their hands in a position imitating a thinking person. Peter who was across James had his head laid on the table with drool coming out of his mouth. 

Sirius got irritated and banged the table as loud as he can. Immediately, James and Remus looked up to the origin of the noise. Peter raised his head a wiped his face clean of his drool.

"What is it now Padfoot?" James stifled a yawn.

"I thought you're all here to support me?" Sirius accused them.

"We would have, had it been in a decent hour." Remus answered.

"Coming from someone who slept right after dinner." Sirius mumbled to himself focusing back to the doors.

"Mate, be reasonable. Girls like to look their best for their dates. With that in mind, she'd probably be the last person to enter this hall." James deduced.

"I just don't want to miss her." Sirius reasoned out.

However, Sirius' punctuality was not rewarded as he watched student after student enter the doors without the curly brown haired witch in sight. Apparently, James seemed to have drawn the right conclusion.

Just as the students started to leave the hall, Hermione finally walked in. Sirius straightened up and forced himself to stay put to avoid looking desperate, which his friends commended.

Hermione slowly walked toward the Marauders feeling her insides tie themselves into knots. 'Just make it through the day.' Somehow in the past weeks she had decided to enjoy herself today as opposed to her better judgment. 'This may be the last day with the marauders before I disappear to work on the potion.' She then continued to walk cautiously toward the four Gryffindor, trying to keep her cool.

James was first to acknowledge her presence by waving at her. He then moved down a spot to make room for her.

Hermione for once felt insecure in front of the Marauders. She patted Sirius' left shoulder to get his attention. "Do you think we could have breakfast somewhere else?" She tried to hide the blush creeping to her face.

"You have each other for the whole day, why don't you sit with us for a while?" James teased.

Hermione faked a smile and sat in between Sirius and James. "Have you guys eaten?"

"Yes we have, but we do seconds right Remus?" James provided the answer.

"And another round too, if need be." Remus agreed with his friend. Hermione blushed at that remark.

Sirius however finally had a good look at her. 'There's something different with her.' He stared at her and started admiring her features. 'She's got those chocolaty eyes… perfect nose… and her kissable red lips…

"Earth to Sirius!" Remus started waving his hand in front of his friend. "I just asked Hermione to join me for the next Hogsmeade trip."

"What?" He exclaimed and almost stood up in shock.

James broke into laughter as Hermione's face turned into a bright shade of red.

"Down boy, you do know it's rude to stare?" Remus teased and quite frankly James thought it deserve another laugh.

Sirius glared at him and also threw a piece of bacon at him.

"Seriously though, what are you planning to do today?" James had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I told you we should've moved far away from them." Hermione playfully hit Sirius' arm.

Sirius turned to face her but something caught his attention. "There's something different…"

"Just to make myself clear, I had nothing to do with his weird actions today." James teased Hermione. "This is all your doing now."

Hermione felt the heat rising in her cheeks and hit Sirius again, this time with a lot more force.

"It's her hair." Remus offered an answer.

Sirius studied her face again and then closed his eyes. 'Bloody hell, how could I have missed that?' Hermione's hair looked softer, smoother and more tamed than usual. It was tempting him to run his fingers through her hair.

"One of my housemates suggested I used her shampoo… its only temporary… I mean if it's awful or anything, it will go back to its original state by the end of the day… I shouldn't have trusted her…" Hermione started blabbing as she ran her hands through her hair, feeling more than insecure.

"Don't be so paranoid, your hair looks great." James reassured her. "So Hermione, what are you two doing today?"

"Yeah…" Sirius half whispered. Focusing at the discussion that was taking place, he shook his head but then again, something distracted him, this time it involved his keen sense of smell. 'Get a hold of yourself Black, its just Hermione.' He formed a plan in his head to test his theory.

He started playing with his spoon, twirling it around with his fingers. He watched Hermione as his friends grilled her about his reward. After a few seconds he deliberately twirled the spoon so that it flew to the floor right behind Hermione.

No one noticed the fact that he leaned backwards to look for it. Almost immediately he found the fallen spoon but instead of sitting upright, he lingered at her back taking in her sweet smell. As if in slow motion, Sirius moved his face from her lower back towards her shoulder where soft curls seem to gather.

"I already told you James, this is a secret between…" Hermione froze when she felt someone playing with her hair.

Remus and James noticed the silence and watched her to find the cause of her distraction. James laughed, Peter had a smirk on his face, and Remus continued to watch in amusement.

Hermione felt like a little girl, this was her fourth time to blush. Her hands took hold of her hair, brushing Sirius' hand in the process and locked them to the other side of her neck.

'What the…' Sirius straightened himself and realized someone laughing. He looked to his friends and saw Remus imitating his earlier actions with Hermione's hair. James was the one laughing and Hermione was all red trying to eat.

"I just lost my appetite. Sirius would you hate me if we leave now?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer; she just stood up and started to march toward the door.

"Wish me luck." Sirius left his friends eager to catch up with Hermione. He could still hear the laughter from the familiar group at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Once outside the Great Hall, Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and turned her to him. "Hermione?" 

She released a sigh, "I guess boys will be boys right?"

"They were only teasing. They've never seen me like this before." Sirius himself was also getting redder by the minute.

Hermione noticed this and basically just ignored it. "You know, we should get going. Hogsmeade's calling."

Sirius shook his head and decided that now was not the time for confiding his feelings. "How again are we going to leave Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade?"

"There is a passage which leads tight into the cellar of Honeydukes." Hermione remembered from her experience with Harry, two passages that lead to Hogsmeade.

"And where can we find this so-called passage?" Sirius followed Hermione as she walked toward the third-floor corridor.

"Honestly Sirius, are you trying to tell me that you've never had an itch to roam the school grounds late at night?" Hermione could see the statue of the witch. She stood behind the statue and waited for her escort.

Sirius didn't know what to say, if he'd lie to her he would surely lose cool points. On the other hand, if he told the truth there may be consequences attached with his actions. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Hermione smiled. She looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"What are you doing?" Sirius seemed to imitate her actions. 'Shouldn't we be heading for the Whomping Willow?'

Ignoring him, she tapped the statue and whispered, "_Dissendium."_

Sirius eye's widened when the statue's hump opened. 'I knew it! There are other passages outside of Hogwarts!'

Hermione stepped into the small opening and waited for Sirius to follow her. "Well? Come on, you wouldn't want to be caught now?"

Sirius nodded and entered the opening as well. "My, my, my Hermione you do get around." He teased.

"Speak for yourself." She pulled out her wand and whispered "_Lumos_." She then turned to the tunnel ahead of them. "We're in for a long walk."

"You need not worry about me." Sirius took out his wand and used the same spell she used.

Into the long zigzag corridor, Sirius became very bored and had started a conversation again. "Tell me Hermione, how did you find this passage?"

"Would you believe me if I said I found it one night when I was patrolling the halls?"

"No one would believe that Hermione."

"Like the story about you, curfew, and Hogwarts' grounds?"

Sirius smiled and let the subject go. This was not just his secret but his friends' as well. Basically it was not his secret to tell.

Hermione led the way into the cellar of Honeydukes and out into the street of Hogsmeade unnoticed. She had managed to keep Sirius quiet all the way. But once they were out in the streets Sirius couldn't take much of the silence. "Have you thought about what to do here?"

"I have, and it includes a trip back to that lovely potions' store." Hermione started for Black Fires. She had but only one reason to break school rules and she didn't want to forget it.

"I was thinking about anything other than school work." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Later that day, James, Remus, and Peter parked themselves at the Gryffindor common room waiting for their other mate to arrive. Remus kept himself busy with a few assignments that their potions professor had assigned to them. Professor Slughorn had taken a liking Lily and had made sure that he gave challenging projects for her. As a result, Remus who's forte wasn't potions had to work extra hard for the class. 

James was once again polishing his broom. However, he couldn't concentrate well enough at the task. Two witches kept flooding into his mind. The first was Lily; as usual he couldn't get enough of her. The other would be Hermione and the mystery to her unexplainable knowledge about their lives. Peter seemed to have fallen asleep waiting for one of his heroes.

Remus once in a while would raise his head from his notes to have a break. This time, he found his friend gazing foolishly at the portrait hole. "Prongs, what's bothering you?"

James gave a shook at his head and turned his attention to his friend. "Nothing really."

"Is it Lily again?" He teased.

James felt his cheeks growing hot. "Maybe."

"Why don't you just ask her out then?" Remus looked back at his work, worried that he wouldn't be able to finish it in time.

"I've been meaning to but…" James stopped and ran his plan through his head once again. "Anyway, she's not the only one I've been thinking about."

"Oh really now?" James left his notes and went to his friend's side. "Don't let Lily hear you talking that way."

James knew his friend well enough to know that he was kidding. "I was just thinking about Hermione…"

"Oi mate, you better not say that around Lily _and_ Padfoot." Remus put a little emphasis on the last two words.

"I wasn't thinking about her in that way. You may have heard about Gryffindors and loyalty?" James teased.

"But have you heard of me kidding?" Remus tried to lighten the mood. "What is it that keeps you interested with Hermione?"

"You mean aside from the fact that Padfoot is enchanted with her?"

"Exactly."

"Well, she seems to know a lot about Hogwarts for a transferee." Once the couple left the Great Hall, James and the others used the Marauders map to sort of watch them. They were all a bit surprised when the two dots marked as Hermione Granger and Padfoot headed for the witch statue instead of the Whomping Willow and then disappeared from the map altogether.

"I know what you mean." Remus was just as curious as his friend.

"For instance, right from the start she had preferred the Gryffindor house to Slytherin. She also never gets lost in this castle. Remember that time when Padfoot caught Malfoy harassing her? She found our portrait hole without a tour."

"She also hasn't received a single owl the whole time she's been in here. Then again, when has Hogwarts entertained this late enrollment for a transferee?"

"Do not forget the talk I had with her after our last rendezvous under the Whomping Willow."

"What talk are you talking about?" Remus scratched his head trying to remember.

"I forgot you weren't there."

"Well then do go on."

"Remember that breakfast after the first you-know-what." James looked to see if anyone could overhear them.

Remus gave a knowing nod.

"Well, I wanted to know why she acted strange to Padfoot and even to me."

"Go on." Remus put his work aside and focused on his friend's words.

"It seemed like she knew a lot about all of us." James tried to remember everything in his mind. "She said and I quote, 'How could you choose between your friends?' Do you have any idea what she meant by that?"

"How could you choose between your friends?" Remus repeated the question.

"Yeah, and when I asked her what she meant she accused me of choosing you over Padfoot. Now, tell me what comes to your mind with that kind of answer?"

Remus frowned trying to make sense of everything, "Why would she accuse you of choosing me over Padfoot when the only person she saw that night was Padfoot right?"

"She saw me too… but not as badly beaten like Padfoot." James added.

"Exactly! She didn't see me that time. How can she come up with that kind of accusation?"

"Maybe she found out about your secret." James blurted it out as a joke.

"That's a possibility." Remus however, took it seriously.

"Moony, I meant it as a joke. How could she know? She just transferred recently. All of our housemates, with the exception of us, haven't even got a clue. How can a new student, who lives with the Slytherins, know about your condition?" James thought it was impossible.

'But that's the only logical explanation.' This time Remus kept his argument to himself.

"Let's just forget it. They should be arriving here soon. I want to hear the details." James picked up his polishing tools, grabbed his broom and headed for his room. "We better head on to the Great Hall. They should be here for supper."

"Let me just fix my things." Remus collected his notes and pushed them all in his bag. His mind however was still on Hermione. He wouldn't admit it to his friends but he had overheard Prongs' conversation with Hermione. Once again her words lingered in his mind.

_"I wasn't finished!" She quipped impatiently. "You did not want to take Sirius to the Hospital Wing because you were trying to protect Remus. Sirius was bleeding a pool of blood on the couch. He could have died you know!"_

'The only ones who know about my other self are Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. I know that they would never divulge that secret to anyone. How on earth can she know about it though.' He was sure that Hermione knew he was a werewolf. Upon clearing the table, he dragged his bag toward his room. 'She does know a lot for a transferee. She knows a lot more about secret passageways than we do. She also has that suspicious forward thinking especially with 'Muggle-born' issues. Could she be a muggle-born? I've never heard of a Granger bloodline. Could she be half and half? The spells she cast at Padfoot seem too complicated to be taught to a sixth year. What school would be that advance in its curriculum? Why would she even transfer here? Where did she go to school before Hogwarts? She never talked about her past, her experience in her school, her family, and friends. She seems to be awfully secretive. What could she be hiding in her past?' These were a few of the questions that had been running in his mind.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione had a great time at Hogsmeade. They've visited all the fun places. The first on the list was Honeydukes especially since it was the first store they came out from their journey out of Hogwarts. No student was able to resist the call of the sweets. They've tried different concoction but the one that they liked best was Every Flavor Beans. They've even dared each other to taste the most suspicious looking bean. After the sugar rush store, they've decided to just visit interesting shops to pass the time. There they ended up with the next best shop of Hogsmeade, Zonko's. The Marauders were a bit mischievous in their teens. While Sirius examined the latest invention with wide eyes, Hermione stood in a corner shaking her head in disapproval. As time flew by, they decided to park themselves at the Three Broomsticks for a couple of Butterbeers. Feeling recharged, the couple continued their window-shopping. Every now and then they would stop when they would come across a bookshop or Quidditch shop. Each had a hard time pulling the other out of their preferred shops. Hermione never forgot the real reason for her visit in Hogsmeade. Just as her previous visit to the Black Fires, she failed to purchase the scales she needed to reproduce the potion that Snape last taught her. Feeling depressed, she let her feet wander the grounds of Hogsmeade earning no disagreement from Sirius. It came a bit of shock to both of them when a very creepy looking shack appeared. 

"The Shrieking Shack." Hermione whispered to herself.

Sirius felt tension building up inside him. He kept on looking at Hermione and then at the shack uncomfortable with the idea of someone finding out the secret of his friend. "Hermione?"

She looked at him with gentleness emanating from her eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't you want to go to a more cheery place?" Sirius was determined to keep her away from the shack.

"No, I think I'd like to stay here for a while." Hermione found a rock and sat on it watching the shack in silence.

"There are more interesting shops here in Hogsmeade than that beat up shack." Sirius found a rock close to Hermione.

"I think it is a fascinating architecture." Hermione half whispered remembering the time she was inside it with her friends with the older version of the Marauders.

Sirius stared at the shack wondering what was it that caught Hermione's attention.

"Sirius?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Is there a special place where you and your friends felt at home?" Hermione still was on her friends back into the future. Their special place would be the Room of Requirement where Dumbledore's Army was formed. Remembering these things only made her miss her friends more and more.

Immediately, Sirius took his gaze away from the shack. "Well, we only use it for special occasions."

Hermione smiled, looked down and sobbed. It had been far too long since she fell into the picture and being at a familiar place only made her miss Harry and Ron.

Sirius was quick to react. He went to her side and offered his shoulder for her. "Missing your mates?"

"Immensely." She sobbed some more.

"I'm not trying to replace your mates but I do want you to know that you can always count on me." He ran his hand on her back, drawing comforting circles.

"Not exactly…" She didn't mean to say it out loud. But then she was just stating a fact, her mind drifted to his death.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius pried.

Hermione blushed at being caught off guard. "Just forget it. It's not that important anyway."

"Hermione, please look at me." Sirius tipped her head so that they were staring in each other's eyes. "I promise you that whatever happens, I will always be here for you. I'll never leave you… I promise."

Hermione smiled at him but her mind knew otherwise. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?" He held her closer.

"Was there ever a time when you felt like you're all alone, like you don't belong?"

Sirius tipped her head once more trying to read her eyes. "We all do sometimes."

"How do you get past it then?" Hermione let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Ask someone to join you in that confusion." He tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm not kidding." Hermione raised her head and frowned at him.

"Why do you ask? We all know that you belong here with us." Sirius wanted to comfort her, make her feel like she can trust him.

"I'm not sure that that's the case."

"Well look, like I told you earlier, I would never leave you. So if you feel like you don't belong here just say the word and I will be with you in that state of confusion."

"What if you can't?" Hermione never had a serious talk like this with anyone before. It just added the attraction she felt for him.

"I'll find a way."

* * *

Back in Hogwarts James and the rest of the Marauders were already situated at the Gryffindor table waiting for Hermione and Sirius. James had concluded that since they were late for dinner, they were having a good time unless they're both lying unconscious somewhere. He preferred the former. 

Before dessert was served, the couple finally marched into the Great Hall. Hermione was laughing apparently at something that Sirius said. James upon seeing this felt happy for them. 'They are just perfect for each other.' He couldn't wait to get information on their day.

Sirius instinctively led Hermione to his friends.

"Sirius do you think it wise to sit with them?" Hermione didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier during breakfast.

"Why not? They're your friends too am I right?" Sirius couldn't wait to gloat at his mates.

"But you're their best friend first."

"And that doesn't work for you because?"

"Oh nothing." Hermione looked over the faces looking for someone in particular. 'There you are Lily.' She stared hard at her to get her attention.

Lily felt her gaze and turned to her. Seeing Hermione's pleading eyes she had nothing else to do but save her again. "Hermione! I've been looking all over for you. Come sit here." She asked one of her housemates to move a spot down for Hermione.

Hermione mouthed a 'thank you' before turning to her so-called date. "Sirius?"

He was disappointed with the fact that she's leaving his side. He got accustomed to her nearness. On the other hand, this was an opportunity for him to gloat openly at his mates. "We'll talk later?"

"Make that tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at him before sitting on the spot Lily prepared for her.

Lily had one of her eyebrow arched questioningly.

"What?" Hermione tried to play dumb.

"Did you or did you not spend the whole day with Sirius Black?" Lily had a mischievous grin on her face.

Hermione blushed not knowing how to get out of this interrogation.

"Ah ha! I knew it. You do like him back!" Lily almost shouted in excitement.

Hermione blushed some more, "What do you mean back?"

"Look, I know him a bit more than you do, being his housemate for six years now. All those time flirting with… ehem… I have never seen him so interested in a witch before."

"Are you saying we have the same preference?" Hermione teased.

"Say that to his face and I can promise you he'll prove that statement wrong. Anyway, he flirts with witches but he never got interested with a specific witch before. Now, you're the only witch I see him hang out with."

"Right." Hermione shook her head trying to dismiss her friend's observation. However, she would not admit it to anyone but Lily's words made her heart skip a beat. Her mind then drifted back to their moment near the Shrieking Shack. She could still feel his arms around her. She could still smell his fragrance. She could still hear his heart beat. She could still see the sincerity in his eyes. And now she hated herself for leaving his side.

On the other part of the table Sirius walked almost miserably to his friends.

"Oi Padfoot! I wasn't expecting you until midnight." James greeted him first.

"Can you look any happier after a date, mate?" Remus teased.

"Very funny guys." Sirius glanced to where Hermione was seated.

"We weren't kidding mate, you look horrible for someone who just had a date with his dream girl." James chided.

"I miss her already." He whispered to himself but unfortunately the Marauders heard it clearly causing them to howl with laughter.

"So Padfoot, did you two have fun?" James was the first to recover.

"You can say that." Sirius replayed the whole day in his mind. "I must say, she knew what she wants and where she wants to go to."

"Tell us Padfoot, what did she want?" James' remark had earned a few snickers from Remus and Peter.

"Go on and make fun of me Prongs. At least I can say I was able to take her out on a date. Can you say the same?" Sirius challenged.

"Hey Padfoot, he'll have his time, but now the spotlight's yours." Remus knew it was a touchy subject and thought to intervene.

"Can we like do this later or tomorrow? She feels uncomfortable with that topic." Sirius pleaded.

"Well, she's out of hearing range right now eh?" James was quick to reply.

"I don't want her to feel out of place." Sirius sighed recalling their moment near the shack. "She misses her friends."

"I can't see how? She's got us right?" James was the sort of person who wants to please everybody.

"That's what I told her but she said it was different… we were different? Anyway, I think we should do something to make her feel welcomed or she may just leave us to go back to them."

"I think she can't transfer schools more than once in a year. We could owl her friends." James suggested.

"That's a plan, but I was thinking we make her feel welcome, Marauders style." Sirius thought James' plan would only make her realize how much she misses them.

"Don't you find it odd that Hermione has never gotten a single mail since she arrived?" Remus' mind went back to the mystery that he talked to with James. "Nor did we see her owl someone."

"So?" Sirius didn't see the relevance of this question.

"Don't you find that strange?" Remus pressed on.

"No I don't. Anyway, we should really think of something to make her want to stay here." Sirius pushed the issue away.

"There's plenty of time for that Padfoot. We've actually been dying to hear how your date went." James wanted some tips for when he asked Lily out.

Sirius gave up and took a mental note on Hermione's homesickness. "Fine, but there's really nothing to tell."

"There's always something to tell." James pried.

"Just like I said, she knew what she wants or where she wants to go. I just followed her around." Sirius wasn't comfortable in talking about his love life, apart from when he was complaining about it.

"You followed her around? She only had one day to visit Hogsmeade and she acts like she knew the place?" Remus was still stuck on his question earlier.

"Well, maybe she's good with direction." Sirius answered with a bit of hesitation. "Look, she found that secret passage in just a few days here in Hogwarts."

"Exactly, isn't that a bit suspicious?" Remus didn't seem like he was about to drop the subject.

"No, not really." Sirius frowned at his mate. "Moony, do you have something against her?"

Remus looked at James but he just shook his head. "Just forget it. I guess I'm a bit jealous that you and Prongs have someone to occupy your minds when I know I can't have that kind of… thing."

"Moony, you do remember our promise down at the 'tree', we will do something for your… animal instincts." James interfered.

"Let's just say I don't want to get my hopes up." Remus half whispered his reply.

"Now that's settled, I do have my own questions." James turned his attention back at Sirius.

"What now?" Sirius glanced at Lily's direction to see if Hermione was still there.

"We sort of watched you on the map until you left school grounds."

"Have you guys heard of the thing called privacy?" Sirius arched an eyebrow in disapproval.

"Whatever mate, the thing is you two suddenly disappeared and you weren't even near the 'tree'." James tried to explain.

"Well she knows a different way through the witch statue. I told you guys we should've turned Hogwarts inside out." Sirius noticed Remus' reaction and decided to stop him before another argument ensued. "Don't even think about it."

"I didn't say anything." Remus held his hand high in surrender.

"Let's keep it that way." Sirius glanced at the same spot yet again and was disturbed to see that Hermione had left. "I have to go guys. See you in a bit."

Remus watched as Sirius left the Great Hall. 'She's getting more and more suspicious.' He then recounted all of his questions and with it, formulated a theory. 'That does make sense.'

* * *

Sirius caught up with Hermione right outside the Great Hall apparently, she was on her way back to get him. "There you are Hermione." 

"And here you are Sirius." Hermione was glad that she didn't have to go back in to fetch him. Lily's already making it hard for her, going to the Marauders' was like suicide.

"We didn't end our date quite right." Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"I know what you mean." This time Hermione had forgotten about her friends back at the future. They really connected at Hogsmeade. After opening up to him at the Shrieking Shack, she let herself go, watching what the real younger Sirius Black was all about, not worrying what was going to happen in the future. In her conclusion she found him charming, funny, sweet, and incredibly attractive. At the moment, with a killer smile on his face, all she could think about is how she wanted to kiss him.

If Sirius only knew what was on her mind he would've jumped at the opportunity. Instead he took her words as a joke. "Your bags are still at the common room."

"Is that your way of getting me to your dorm?" She teased. She had missed those times when she could flirt without thinking of consequences. She had argued to herself that this would be the only time that she'd go against the rule and do something for herself for a change.

"Did it work?" Sirius jumped in the game.

"Well, I do have to get those ingredients."

"And maybe stay for a while?" Sirius asked hopeful.

"Maybe."

Sirius could only grin at how well the evening was going for him. He then led her to the Gryffindor tower wishing very hard that she'd stay for the night. "Hermione…"

She turned to face him, "you look serious."

He smiled and continued, "I really had a great time today, the whole day."

Hermione returned the gesture, "I did too."

"I've never had so much fun with any witch before." Sirius looked at where he was walking, embarrassed to look at her.

Hermione wanted to test Lily's prediction earlier but had thought better of it. "How many witches are we talking about?"

"Just forget it." Sirius now was all red, regretting his admittance.

"Oh come now, are you expecting me to believe that you haven't asked a witch out on a date before?" Hermione wanted him so bad to say no, but she had a hunch that he was, is a ladies man.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why don't we just tell each other just to be fair?" When he didn't respond she continued. "I'll start."

"Wait you didn't even ask me if I wanted to know." He had a feeling that someone as wonderful as she may have attracted a lot of wizards. He didn't want to deal with that kind of information just yet.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" She waited for him to react but he just continued to walk silently. "Well I suppose I may be having a bit of a very dry spell compared to you. I've only had one serious relationship." She thought about her sort-of relationship with her redhead best friend.

Sirius looked at her, doubtful. "Are you trying to tell me that you came from a witches' only school?"

Hermione laughed at that notion. "There's no such thing."

"You're lying then aren't you?" Sirius dreaded to hear her response.

"Why won't you believe me?" Hermione arched an eyebrow obviously entertained by his reaction.

Sirius's face began to redden again. "Well, look at you."

Hermione stopped in her tracks remembering a similar conversation a long time ago.

_'For all I know, you're just a smart ass chick who drools at every wizard you pass by.'_

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

Sirius stared into her eyes recovering from his embarrassment. "You are just perfect."

Hermione grinned and pushed him innocently. "Stop teasing me. Besides, it doesn't suit you. You don't seem like a cheesy ladies man I've read on novels…"

Sirius pulled her against him and silenced her with his lips. Hermione was caught off guard and didn't respond until she felt his tongue on her lower lip. Hermione eagerly welcomed him in her mouth and tangled her tongue with his. Her hand flew up to his head gently outlining his face before entangling her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. Her other hand was firmly placed on his shoulder, not trusting her feet to work properly. Sirius having initiated the kiss, responded with equal passion or even more. Like clockwork, his hand flew to the back of her head, holding it in place, afraid that she'd get her senses back. His other hand settled at the small of her back, steadying her as well as keeping her close. He had wanted to kiss her all day and finally his hunger was being satisfied.

Sirius suddenly became aware that they were snogging in the hallway right outside the Gryffindor portrait hole. He carefully placed both of his hands strategically on her to be able to sweep her off her feet and carry her to a more private spot. He did his best not to lose contact from her mouth. There was a battle between them and he needs to know who would come out as the winner. Hermione only became aware of what was happening when her feet left the ground, thinking her knees had failed her.

"Sirius." Hermione managed to call his name in between breaths.

"Hmm?" Sirius was a very passionate guy who didn't want to waste unnecessary words.

"What… are… you… doing…?" Hermione tried to get the words out.

"I'm kissing you silly." Sirius mumbled the words through their mouths.

Hermione broke the kiss and stared intently at him. "I think I got that. What I mean is, where are you taking me?"

"I just thought we could find a more secluded place." Sirius put her back on her feet.

"I don't know what you think about me but I have to tell you now that I don't…" It was Hermione's time to blush.

Sirius smiled knowingly. "All I want is to snog you senseless, that's all."

"Tempting, but you and I know your friends. They will come looking for us if we're gone from them long enough." Hermione was starting to recover from their passionate kisses. She still felt hot for him but then a wave of guilt suddenly flushed into her. 'I can't have a relationship with anyone in this time; it's not fair for him especially when I leave. I can't just do whatever I want I could change the future.'

Sirius released a deep sigh. 'I must've scared her.' He nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean." He didn't want to force her to do something she's not comfortable with.

Hermione smiled at him for being so considerate. "Ah, about those packages that we bought at Hogsmeade?"

"Right, it's all in the common room. Why don't we get them now?" Sirius didn't actually have to ask. He led the way to the Gryffindor tower. They were left to their own thoughts which were assessing their relationship. Once in a while he would glance beside him and smile. He never did answer her question before and the reason for that was because he had never had a serious relationship before. He didn't want to look as if no one would want to be with him that long nor did he want her to think that he can't be with a relationship with a single witch. In all honesty, he just hadn't found the right person and he was silently wishing that this time, he would have his first real relationship.

* * *

Remus left the Great Hall a few minutes after Sirius. He had some questions that he would like Hermione to answer. There was a big possibility that she was in the Gryffindor common room. She had been staying there longer than the times she spent in her own dorm. Just as he arrived at the portrait hole, Hermione was shutting it close. Her face was a little flushed and there was a silly grin on her face. "Hermione!" Remus called out. 

Hermione was still deep in her thoughts remembering what had just happened. She had blamed herself for letting this fake identity of hers get out of hand. "Remus!" She could feel her face becoming a deeper shade of red. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, if you hadn't noticed, I live in there." Remus pointed at the portrait of the fat lady, grinning at her.

"Right. Um, I guess I better get going." Hermione looked down at her feet trying to avoid his gaze.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Remus then noticed that she was holding a bag sporting the logo of "Black Fires". "What have you got there?"

"Oh nothing, just school stuff." Hermione tried to hide it behind her.

"Another experiment?" Remus fished for information.

"I suppose." Hermione was reluctant to talk about her project.

"Was the first one successful?" He pried on.

"There were a few ingredients I left out. I guess I can finish it now." Hermione tried not to say anything specific.

"I hear time potions are the hardest kind to brew."

'Why do I get a feeling that's something's different here.' Hermione bit her lower lip trying to figure out a way to get of the mess. "I suppose."

Remus then wore his serious face. He stared into her eyes with such intensity that she could barley hold his gaze. Unexpectedly Remus opened his mouth and softly told her, "Hermione, I know."

Hermione turned pale as a ghost.

* * *

Back at the Slytherin tower, deep in the dungeons there was an unattended cauldron brewing at the corner of a room. It was emitting a dark shade of purple smoke and it filled the room with a very unpleasant fragrance. It seemed like the potion had been brewing there for quite a while now. It was nearly done and the maker was aware of this fact as his footsteps could be heard right outside the room. 

Lucius Malfoy walked inside the room followed by another wizard. The mysterious person walked toward the cauldron with a blue flask on hand. He waited for the potion to smoothen into a light red mixture before he filled the flask. He took out another flask this time green in color and filled it with the same potion. He brought both flasks to Lucius who was sitting impatiently at the opposite side of the room.

"Are you sure its done?" Lucius asked the wizard.

"The potion is done sire." He then handed the two flasks. "However, you have to put in a strand of your hair for it to work properly.

"Good." Lucius examined the two flasks. "You will speak of this to no one." He watched the other wizard nod before continuing. "For my last order, you will stop spending time with Hermione Granger. You will avoid making any contact with her. Is that understood?"

The wizard did not think twice about his answer. "As you wish."

* * *

A/N: Elo there! I feel awful for making you wait. I sort of lost the plot in my head. I know being busy is no excuse for the long wait but I suppose I have other priorities now. Then again, I was so flattered that some of you still remembered this fic and couldn't wait for me to continue it. So, I suppose pressuring me works eh? Please continue to support this fic. I don't want to think I wasted my free time for nothing. 

Again, I want to apologize for the English. I admit I am not an expert with that language. Also, I know this isn't the best chapter but I guess I'm getting back on track. Some lose ends will be answered in the next chapter. When that chapter will be done, I cannot say.

Please R&R. I do use my reviewers' ideas in my fic. I hope that in some way, you enjoyed reading it.


	11. I Know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 10/12/05 – 11/03/06

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

If you have not read all **_SIX_**, yes count them 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 books then I suggest that you go read them first. There maybe spoilers in this fic.

**

* * *

****Title: Picture Perfect **

**Chapter 11 **

**_I know… _**

Hermione finally wok up just as she did in her past, carefree and focused. She was a bit glad that her secret was finally uncovered, well not exactly to everyone but at least to someone she knew she could trust.

_Remus wore his serious face. He stared into her eyes with such intensity that she could barley hold his gaze. Unexpectedly Remus opened his mouth and softly told her, "Hermione, I know."_

_Hermione turned pale as a ghost. _

At first, all Hermione could think of was that she screwed up everything. Her secret would affect a big part of history; people's lives may change if she wasn't careful. Fortunately, Dumbledore, being the all-knowing, had already confronted her and had agreed to allow Remus to retain this information **_until_** she returned back to her time.

Hermione knew that putting a charm on Remus might have a huge effect in the future. She couldn't help but think of the consequences, 'He maybe a Prefect and all, how come he had trouble with Potion? I don't suppose the charm had affected his capability in this field.'

She shook her head and went towards the bath. It was one of those days when procrastination was unavoidable. On the first hand, she couldn't wait to see Remus and discuss things such as her much-needed potion and maybe something intriguing about the Marauders. On the other hand, she didn't want to face the rest of the Marauders especially Sirius, since she felt guilty about keeping her secret from him. Her two worlds seemed to be in for a collision. 'No sense hiding in here, I better get a move on with that potion.'

* * *

Remus on the other hand wasn't able to get enough sleep that night. He kept on thinking about how to act with Hermione and his friends. He knew he should keep Hermione's secret but it also felt like it was a betrayal of his friends' trust. It was as if Hermione's burden transferred to him. 

He even planned on sleeping in to avoid the confusion but Sirius wouldn't have any of it. "Moony, come on, you're usually the early bird." Sirius pulled the covers off of his friend. Apparently, Sirius was already dressed and grinning ridiculously at his friends.

"Why don't you, Prongs, and Wormtail head on without me? I think I should stay in bed a bit more." Remus grabbed the sheets back up to his chin.

"Fine." Sirius turned to the rest of his half-asleep friends. "Come on now mates, the Great Hall beckons."

"This is simply unfair Padfoot, if you're letting Moony stay in bed, so should Wormtail and I." Prongs yawned a few times before he completed that sentence.

Wormtail released an inaudible sound in agreement.

"You two are already up, don't tell me that you're suggesting that I go alone for breakfast?" Sirius glared at Prongs.

"We'll go if you promise to leave the drama." James stood up and slowly walked towards his best mate.

* * *

The three Marauders sat in their usual seat as they waited for the student pile up. Sirius caught Lily alone and had guided her to sit beside James. When it was time for Hermione's late appearance, James returned the favor. 

Hermione couldn't help but blush when the rest of the Gryffindor house cheered for their most popular group. Her cheeks grew fiery red when Sirius placed a soft kiss on her right cheek. Of course this was ensued with howling and cheering yet again by the same house.

Lily had grinned at the couple in obvious approval, silently wishing that she could have the same thing with a certain wizard.

Hermione after the embarrassment subsided had finally noticed Remus' absence. She didn't know whether this was good or bad. At least, she wouldn't have to deal with the collision of two worlds at the moment. She wanted more than anything to enjoy the feeling of being with Sirius while it lasted.

"So, did you have a good night's rest?" Sirius was pretty much pleased with himself.

"You can say that." Hermione started placing waffles on her plate avoiding his silly gaze.

"I had a very nice dream last night." Sirius handed her the syrup.

"And I'm sure you're just dying to share it eh?" James teased.

"Maybe, but not with you." Sirius arched an eyebrow in irritation.

"So its one of those mushy dreams eh?" James continued with his game.

"Sirius confides his mushy dreams with you?" Hermione had joined in the humor. "Oh please do tell."

"Mate, if you breathe one word about…" Sirius threatened.

"About the time when I woke up and heard you cry Hermione's name, or the time when I caught you snogging your pillow?"

Sirius threw one of the waffles at James' face.

Hermione teasingly grinned at Sirius.

Lily chimed in. "Come now James, I'm sure Sirius need not practice his snogging skills on his pillow. Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Sounds more plausible that way."

Sirius laughed at his friend's red face. "Was that from experience Lily?"

Hermione grinned at the soon-to-be 'Potters'.

* * *

At one of the tables, a very annoyed wizard kept his gaze on the noisy Gryffindor crowd. 'It won't be long until things change.'

* * *

That night, Prefects, led by the Head Boy & Head Girl, conducted their weekly meeting. Hermione, Lily, and Remus sat together, in that order, and stared into space while each Prefect gave their report during their patrol duty. Hermione could barely keep her eyes on the speaker as she tried to catch Remus' attention. She noticed that he had been trying to avoid her all day. He didn't show up for breakfast, he kept to himself during lunch, and for dinner; he had skipped desserts to go back to his dorm. No one else seemed to have noticed this unusual behavior. However, she knew the reason for this… 

The meeting ended with a reminder of the submission for the plans for the Christmas celebration. Those who will give the best ideas shall be appointed as head of the committee which in turns gets a better shot for Head Boy or Head Girl. Lily had already thought of some plans for the party and was determined to get the position. She left the conference room almost immediately.

Hermione on the other hand did everything to keep Remus inside the room. Fortunately, she managed to do the task. She had locked the door and used a charm to keep things said inside the room inside the room.

"Isn't this ironic, you were the one who wanted to talk to me before and now that I'm coming on to you to discuss a few things, you do everything to avoid me." Hermione sat at the head of the table.

Remus gave her a weak smile. "I'm not trying to avoid you."

"Right… Remus, I really need your help." Hermione started.

"And I would, just let me get used to idea first." Remus argued. "I mean ok, you admitted to me that you come from the future but you haven't even said anything else not even how far along in the future. I mean, don't you trust me?"

"Remus, you should know better. You know where I'm from. Revealing things from my time could change the whole future." Hermione explained.

Remus stared at her for the longest time, "I understand."

"Good, so you'll help me find a way to go back to my time?" Hermione grinned.

"Let me see, I can help you get back to your time but you can't tell me anything bout the future even anything about your friends." Remus mumbled.

"Those things aren't really necessary in finding a way to get me back to my time is it? Anyway, by the time we come up with a solution, your memory of me would be erased." Hermione tried to explain.

"My point exactly, where's the harm in knowing some details now when it will be erased anyway? I just want to know whether to be optimistic or pessimistic." Remus made his case heard. "You know I can keep a secret."

"Look, you're already feeling awkward with me with the simple knowledge that I'm from the future. How much more would it be like when I tell you what I know?" Hermione stood and went to his side. "I know I can't come up with a potion to get me home by myself. I need help."

Remus released a sigh, "Potions is not my forte."

"I know, but then again, two minds are better than one." Hermione persisted.

"Fine, but I'm curious as to what Dumbledore has to say about this."

"He said I should just wait for my friends to get me out of here." Hermione could still remember her first talk with the younger Dumbledore.

"Then that would mean all attempts would be futile." Remus thought out loud.

"Do you honestly see me as a damsel in distress?" Hermione teased.

* * *

Their talk yesterday after the Prefect meeting proved to be helpful to Hermione. The following day, Remus was the first to arrive in the Great Hall for breakfast. He had packed the seat next to him with a couple of thick Potions books while waiting for Hermione who arrived a few minutes after. She took the seat across from him. 

It wasn't long until there was an intrusion in their privacy. James, Sirius, Peter and Lily came together apparently discussing what seemed to be some serious matter regarding one Marauder.

Hermione and Remus did not notice their arrival; actually, they seemed engrossed with each other that it caught a few spectators.

The couple may not have noticed the Marauders' arrival but Sirius certainly noticed their closeness. 'Not again! I still get jealous when I see her with Prongs…'

James seemed to have picked up his friend's way of thought. "Must be some Prefect stuff."

Lily too was a bit curious, 'they could be planning the party together… I need to be committee head.'

Sirius sat beside Hermione without prior notice and was irritated when she didn't recognize his presence. "A lovely morning isn't it?"

Hermione's face was wrinkled from trying to digest all of the information that Remus had laid out for her. In short, she was too busy to even realize that someone had taken the seat next to her.

Sirius wasn't going to let her continue ignoring him. "Good day isn't?" He tried again.

This time Remus caught on, "It is quite a lovely day." He gave Hermione a knowing look.

Hermione nodded, "Had a hard time getting out of bed?"

"You're talking about Sirius, eh?" Prongs sat next to Remus.

"Anyway, what have you two been talking about?" Lily chose the other seat next to Hermione, which was across James and Peter sat beside James.

"Just Hogwarts stuff." Remus offered.

"What exactly about Hogwarts?" Sirius didn't like people getting close with Hermione, every body ought to have gotten that by know.

"Oh, you know things that are unique with her old school and ours." Remus grinned at her.

Hermione took Sirius' hand, gave it a squeeze and whispered in his ear. "I'd love it if we can spend some alone time later."

Sirius squeezed her hand back, "I would absolutely love it too."

She grinned and watched Remus try to explain something to his friends when Lily caught her attention.

"Hermione."

She turned to her, "what is it?"

"Would you like to help me out with the party? I was planning to be the committee head." Lily knew that Hermione knew that this was her warning not to compete with her.

"I would love to, but I'm sort of busy at the moment." Hermione grinned at her.

"That's alright. I guess I could ask Remus…"

"Well, he's sort of helping me…" Hermione blushed as she felt Sirius immediately turning his head. "Um, you should ask him."

* * *

Hermione couldn't wait to leave the Marauders and the line of fire. She quickly finished her meal, excused herself from the table and convinced Sirius to stay with his friends. She went straight to the giant doors and into the corridor wishing that Remus would be able to leave just as she did. They had secretly agreed to meet outside the hall and further plan their little project together. 

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long. The doors opened and revealed Remus who immediately looked for her. "There you are." He found her watching some portrait close to the door.

Hermione smiled, "that was fast. I thought you'd at least…"

Remus' wolf like instincts kicked in. He heard a familiar angry voice and a couple or so of footsteps getting closer to his position. He grabbed Hermione's hand and started running out to another corridor.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one with animal instincts. Sirius had a keen sense of sight and was able to get a glimpse of Remus and Hermione holding hands. "Why that ungrateful wo… weasel!"

* * *

After escaping the Marauders, Hermione and Remus marched to their secret "lab" to proceed with conjuring **_the_** potion. However, there was tension hanging in the air. Hermione didn't want to give Remus an opportunity to ask her about her past or his future (whichever is clearer) so she decided to start a friendly conversation instead. "Lily's acting strange lately." 

"Really? Maybe she's worried about the Christmas celebration." Remus offered his honest opinion. "She really wants the Head Girl position."

"And she sees me as a threat…" Hermione released a sigh.

"I really don't know why…" Remus tried to lighten the mood.

Hermione rewarded him with a smile. "You know I really can't believe that Hogwarts is hosting any celebration, especially a Christmas celebration, when most of the students go back to their families anyway."

"Actually, the Christmas celebration is always held a week before Christmas, that way, we celebrate Christmas twice. Why? Don't you have those kinds of celebration in the future?" Remus was still trying to find out things about the future.

"The only celebration Hogwarts hosted in our time was for the Triwizard Tournament and it wasn't even fun since that event was linked to the death of one of our schoolmates." Hermione fell silent as she remembered Cedric's death as well as Harry's very close encounter.

Remus noticed the sudden drop on her mood and wanted her to know that he was someone she can trust with her secrets. "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked at him and forced a smile. "I'm fine. It's just that it could've been one of my best mates."

"Ron?" Remus moved close to comfort her.

"No, Harry." She smiled and shook her head, "What am I saying? They're both 'danger magnet'. They think that they're supposed to save everybody and their not even 17!" Hermione laughed.

"Danger magnet? How so? Are they like James and Sirius?" Remus pried.

"Let's just say, I'm thankful that they are what they are that day when we became friends." Hermione couldn't help but smile at a particular memory.

"Hermione, you can't just leave it like that. You got to tell me what happened." Remus pleaded.

"I think the first time Harry and Ron were first attracted to danger was when I was trapped inside the girls lavatory with a full grown troll." Hermione kicked herself for revealing such memory. 'How could I have fallen for such a trick?' She shook her head, 'What's done is done. No use crying over spilled milk.' She sighed, 'Maybe I _want_ him to know more about myself.'

Remus smiled, he could see his friends in the same situation.

Hermione noticed the silly grin on his face and frowned, "I don't think it's funny for three first years to battle with a grown troll."

Remus continued to smile, "Well from my point of view, you're the danger magnet while your friends are what they usually call heroes."

Hermione glared at him. "I've had a fair share of saving their lives too you know. I'm not a damsel in distress."

Remus straightened his act, "I was only teasing you."

Hermione grinned, "I know."

Remus shook his head. "Seriously though, how did you manage to defeat a full grown troll? I would assume that you've defeated the troll which is why you're stuck here talking to me."

She laughed wholeheartedly. "Actually, Harry has this strong line of good luck which has been helpful in a lot of his adventures."

"I'm sure he needed more than luck. Besides, first years are way too young to handle trolls how many in number they maybe."

"Of course we were terrified out of our wits. Thankfully, we just learned the levitation flick that day. Also, trolls are known for their low IQ which helped a lot." Hermione couldn't believe how much information she had shared with Remus. She decided to cut their conversation, she didn't want anything else to be said about the future. "Well, maybe we should continue with this potion. It's starting to get late, I'm sure your friends will start wandering around to look for you."

"Or you." Remus added to himself.

* * *

Hermione and Remus retired to their dorms late at night just as they did a couple of weeks earlier. This had been their routine, meet early in the morning, sneak away from the Marauders at Quidditch practice, and then work late into the night on Hermione's potion. 

Remus was glad to have found the rest of the Marauders sleeping in their beds and not guarding the common room for an interrogation. Although, he and Hermione had an alibi prepared, in this case planning for the party, despite Lily's warning, he really didn't like having to lie to his friends.

Hermione on the other hand didn't expect someone to be waiting for her in the common room. "Will, what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd have a midnight snack of some sort." Will was about to bite off a caramel tart but offered it instead to her. "Have a bite."

"I'm just about to get ready to sleep…" Hermione had thought that since staying in this world, she had gained a few pounds and was thinking about what Ron would say had he seen her today.

"Just take a bite, its nothing like you've tasted." Will promised.

* * *

The following morning, Sirius woke up with a bad cloud hanging on his head. He immediately turned to Remus' bunk and was glad to find that it wasn't empty. Even though his friends had reassured him that Remus wouldn't betray their trust, he still couldn't help getting jealous of his friend. 'Hermione & Moony have a lot in common. He's a Prefect, he's known as the book-smarts of the group, and she's started hanging out with him more than me which means they will find more things in common!' 

He shook his head trying to remember what his best mate told him.

'Padfoot, you can't get jealous every time Hermione gets close to a bloke. She likes you, hasn't she proven that much?'

Sirius released a sigh, trying to convince himself that James was right. 'I better get a move on then.' He went to James' bed and threw the covers on the floor. "Time for breakfast!" He almost growled at his roomies.

James tried to ignore him as he waved his hands trying to look for the covers.

"Come on Prongs, get a move on. We still have to finish Slughorn's essay." Sirius started pushing his mate out of bed.

James fell with a loud thump. "I'm up! You didn't have to do that?" James accused him.

"Like you don't pour cold water on me when you try to wake me up!" Sirius argued.

"At least that doesn't leave a bruise on your forehead!" James went to his drawer to get some unmarked ointment. He pulled the cork from the flask and dipped his forefinger and applied the slimy mixture on his forehead. He was to argue with Sirius some more but something caught his attention. "Moony, are you alright?"

Peter and Remus were awakened by Sirius' rude gesture. Peter had begun searching for his Potions' book knowing that he was way behind than James. Remus on the other hand had his gaze transfixed outside the window. He turned slowly to his mates, "I almost forgot, tonight's day one."

* * *

The Marauders arrived at the Great Hall as serious as they can get. They've chosen to sit at one corner to avoid a few people, which included both Lily and Hermione. They had to plan their activities very carefully and secretly. 

Luckily, it was getting easier to keep it a secret. Lily was seen hanging around the Hufflepuffs talking to a Prefect, trying to convince him to join her in being the committee head. Hermione on the other hand wasn't even in the vicinity of the Great Hall.

Remus kept looking innocently at the door to get a glimpse of her. He wanted to explain why he didn't show up that morning and maybe a few more days and nights. It was that time of the month again.

Sirius had also taken a liking to watching the doors and he did feel a bit irritated to notice Remus doing the same thing.

* * *

The evening went by fast for the Marauders. It was one of those days where Remus recognized his friends, and so no further biting was necessary. However, it still took a toll on his body and his energy. The best medicine for him was rest. 

James, Sirius and Peter also felt exhausted and decided to flop on their beds eager to get some sleep in preparation for the day ahead.

* * *

Sirius had learned the habit of waking up earlier than his mates. He looked around the room silently deciding whether to wake them up. He had decided against it and started thinking about his favorite topic. 'I haven't seen her all day yesterday.' 

There was a growing uneasiness inside of him that has been bugging him all this time. He didn't know why, but he was sure that he needed to see Hermione today. He got out from his bed and went to James' trunk to get their 'map'. However, he wasn't able to see any similar parchment in it. 'Maybe Moony borrowed it again.' He proceeded to his other mate's trunk, then Wormtail's, and his own. Feeling frustrated, he finally woke his mates up. "It's almost time for breakfast!"

* * *

Sirius, James and Peter were seated in their favorite spot in the Gryffindor table waiting patiently for a couple of their friends. Lily arrived before she could disappoint James. She sat with the group but her mind was a bit preoccupied. Hermione arrived a few minutes later to surprise the whole group. 

Just as Sirius stood up to fetch her, Hermione turned her attention to her house table and started walking towards it not minding the person that was tagging behind her.

"Hermione, wait up!" Sirius finally called out to get her attention. Sirius turned to his friends in confusion. He didn't know whether to continue to follow her or leave her alone.

Hermione continued to ignore him until she was right beside Will, who was eating peacefully at one corner of the Slytherin table, wherein she took her time to look for a particular person. "There you are."

A young blonde wizard from the Slytherin table smirked at her direction. "Move down." He ordered a fellow housemate to make room for Hermione.

Hermione smirked in return. She walked languidly towards Lucius with a smile forming on her face.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Sirius whispered to himself. He watched as Hermione took a seat next to the blonde Slytherin and began eating from his plate. Within seconds Sirius found himself a hostage to James' forceful arms, which was just in time seeing that Sirius was just about to march to enemy territory. "What do you think your doing?" He tried to free himself.

"Just relax and calm down. It's not like their kissing or anything?" James tried to soothe him.

However, things for Sirius turned from bad to worse as the two Gryffindor, watched Hermione nuzzling Lucius' neck.

Sirius broke free from his friend's grip and marched straight toward the happy couple. He glared at Lucius as he grabbed for Hermione's left hand.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione exclaimed as she was dragged from Lucius side.

Sirius walked past James, who followed him earlier, and out in the hallways. It was entertaining to watch the two tugging the other to go to a different direction until Hermione did the childish thing and bit Sirius' hand to set herself free.

It, however silly it seemed, worked. Sirius turned to face her, "what were you doing with that prat?"

"What do you expect? I got tired of just being with you. Why should I settle for less than what I deserve?" She remarked condescendingly.

"I can absolutely understand that but it seems like you've gone from bad to worse! How can you think that Lucius Malfoy is more deserving of you?"

"Well, for starters he has the longest and purest bloodline in this dump of a school. Second, I don't have to pretend with him. Third, he brings out the best in me. Lastly, I know he wants me!" Hermione flipped her hair as she turned to leave him.

Sirius however wanted answers. He grabbed her hand forcefully this time around. "Okay, number one, Blacks can very well compete with Malfoys. Anyway, who cares about bloodlines here? Second, what do you mean you don't have to pretend with him? Have you been lying, or pretending with me? You do know that I like you just the way you are. You don't have to pretend or lie with me. Third, how can someone that awful bring out the best in you? If I were to judge your attitude now from before, I would have to say that he brought out the worst in you. And lastly…"

Hermione didn't allow him to finish, "If that's how you feel, then I guess my decision to be with Lucius is the right choice!" She glared at him and released herself from his grasp.

After looking in her eyes, Sirius had allowed her to go. 'It's all over now.' Instead of staring at those loving chocolaty eyes, he saw bitterness in its place. He shook his head in disbelief. 'Something must have happened to her.'

* * *

A/N: Expect confrontations on the next chapters... 


	12. Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

If you have not read all _**SIX**_, yes count them 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 books then I suggest that you go read them first. There may be spoilers in this fic.

**Title: Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 12**

**Ron**

Harry, Ron and a few of the Hogwarts professors gathered around a table in the Headmaster's Office.

"Remember, time inside the photograph may not be the same as time in the real world. It's possible that time inside is faster or slower than it is now." McGonagall was lecturing the redheaded wizard. "Give us six hours to set up the portal. Please be very conscious about the time on your watch."

Ron nodded. "What if the six hours flyby fast inside the photograph?"

"I would suggest you find her fast." McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Do what you must to get her attention. I am quite certain the headmaster will be able to clean up after."

Ron nodded again.

Harry pulled him aside. "No side trips. Just get her back."

"Maybe I should take _the map_?" Ron asked.

"I don't think it's wise to bring it with you. Things could change if the people inside find it."

"How about your invisibility cloak then?"

"Same reason."

"Fine."

They walked back to the table. Harry dropped his photograph on the table and nodded to his head of the house. He recently noticed that his photograph had started to fade. He could only assume this was caused by the potion.

"Remember Mr. Weasley, you only have six hours." McGonagall repeated for conviction before pouring the potion that started everything.

Ron took a deep breath before touching the portion where the potion dropped.

Ron fell into the photograph with the lake braking his fall. He swam through the icy waters to shore. He brought drew his wand and performed a drying spell on himself.

He shivered from the cold breeze. He realized it was the start of winter. "Wasn't prepared for this." He looked at his watch checking if it was damaged by the water. He held his breath until the secondhand moved and stopped for a while. He started shaking it but it still didn't move. A few minutes and a couple of drops of sweat on his forehead later, the secondhand moved again. 'Either it's broken or time here is faster than the real world.'

He started walking towards Hogwarts making a beeline for the Great Hall knowing if she wasn't there, there could be people who would know where she could be.

His assumptions were correct. As soon as he opened the huge doors, he knew it was time for supper. He made a quick scan trying to find a professor but found none. He focused his eyes on the Gryffindor table thinking she would be there when he heard a couple of witches giggling from behind him.

"Hi, are you new here?" A blonde witch went in front of him to get his attention.

"Yes, actually I was looking for someone." He made another scan on the room until his eyes fell on the Slytherin's table. 'Damn, I should've known she's in Slytherin by Malfoy's photograph.' "Excuse me."

The witch followed his gaze, "Why does she always get the good guys?"

Ron started marching to Hermione when he realized she was snuggling to an odd looking Draco Malfoy. His eyes widened when she started feeding Malfoy. "That's disgusting." He let out the words as she kissed the cheeks of the blonde wizard.

"I know."

Ron turned to the direction of the voice. "Bloody hell! Professor…" He bit his lips preventing him to continue any further.

"Hmm… professor…" Remus stood back and started thinking about his future. "I never imagined I could be one."

"What I meant was… Remus Lupin right?" Ron didn't know how to save the conversation.

"Don't worry, I know. You're Hermione's friend?" Remus gave him a look over, "I'm guessing Ron, seeing as you don't look a thing like James."

Ron almost blushed, "She told you everything?"

"No not all. I just listened especially when she slips about her past."

Ron searched for his friends. He heard the Marauders spent most of their time together. "Where are your friends? Do they know as well?"

"They'll be here in a few. And no, they don't know as much as I do."

"That's good. It was nice talking to you but I really need to talk to her." Ron nodded to Hermione's direction.

Remus pulled him aside. "Not yet."

Ron turned to his watch to see if there was enough time for later. "What?"

By this time the rest of the Marauders arrived along with Lily.

"We have the potion." Lily started. "Who are you?" She looked at the tall wizard talking to Remus.

Sirius kept staring angrily at the Slytherin table to even notice him.

James looked him up as well.

"He's a friend of Hermione's from her old school." Remus tried to explain.

"So what am I waiting for?" Ron was getting awkward. 'Bloody hell, he could pass as Harry.' He quickly glanced at Harry's parents.

Sirius turned to the redheaded wizard as soon as he heard Remus' comment. "Which friend?"

"I would assume Ron. He doesn't look anything like me." James deduced.

Sirius didn't know who he was more upset at this point. 'The past is meeting the present. Where would I fit in?'

Lily caught on. "So now that we have the potion, how are we going to get her to take it? She won't speak to any of us. By the way I'm Lily." She turned to Ron on her last line.

Remus was thankful with the change of topic. "That's where Ron comes in." 'Harry's mum looks real pretty.'

"You sent for him?" Sirius accused Remus.

"No, it was a lucky coincidence." Remus started. He took the potion from Lily and gave it to Ron. "She's under a spell or took a potion which messed up her emotions and judge of character. We've come up with antidote to release her from it."

"Have you told Dumbledore about this?" Ron suddenly felt a bit overprotective as he again looked to his friend at the Slytherin table.

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment. Besides, we just need to give her the potion." Lily chimed in.

"It's that bloody Malfoy isn't it?" Ron glared at the person in question.

"It's obviously possible." Remus involuntarily turned to Sirius who was being calmed by James. "Anyway, like what Lily said, we need her to drink that potion." He pointed at Ron's hand. "I'm hoping you can help us with it."

"I've got it." Ron turned from the group and started walking towards the Slytherin table. He uncapped the bottle, drank the potion as he neared his destination. A few Slytherin eyes locked on him, a little bit curious and a lot more cautious.

When he reached Hermione's side, he pulled her out of her seat and forced her to stand in front of him. Lucius stood almost immediately but he was not prepared for what happened next.

Hermione glared at the intruder but her eyes softened when she recognized the redheaded wizard.

Ron saw the recognition and smiled. He lifted her face and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

Once he broke the kiss, he noticed Lucius Malfoy draw his wand and prepared to cast a spell. Hermione, who had her hand on her wand since she felt hands lifting her, was able to cast a spell first which sent Lucius flying to the nearest wall. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." She almost shouted. She walked towards his fallen house mate and looked down at him, "And by the way, I am muggle-born. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned to Ron who was smiling at her.

"I've missed you 'Mione." Ron held his arms open for her.

She ran into it as tears started flowing. "I've missed you too." She felt his arms wrap tighter around her.

Ron wiped her tears with his fingers and watched her smile before he took her hands into his. "I think we should go somewhere safe and private?" Ron saw a couple of Slytherins with their wands drawn.

She nodded into his arms not wanting to let go. "I think we should drop by the Gryffindor table first, just in case we need back up."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I guess. They did give me the potion that released you from the spell."

She smiled. "Is Harry here as well?" Hermione started feeling nervous. She found Sirius' eyes staring at her, judging her.

"Nope. Everyone including himself voted against it." They started walking towards the friends.

"I'm thinking this is not a good idea after all." She didn't want to hear the voice behind those judging eyes.

Ron was sensitive enough to realize the change in her tone. He looked at the Marauders to find the cause. Remus was smiling. Lily had a smile but you can sense she was not entirely happy to see them. James was at Sirius' side whispering to him. Sirius was staring at Hermione but after a few seconds, he turned to him and glared.

Ron tried to paint the picture in his head and chuckled when he understood what happened.

"What's so funny?" Hermione intentionally slowed their pace.

"You and Sirius." Ron tried to hide another chuckle.

Hermione glared at him.

"Come on Hermione, if Harry was here he'd laugh his head off."

"Maybe we should just skip this and leave." Hermione could hear her own heartbeat.

"I have an idea. Just go with it." Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and walked faster towards the people waiting for them.

Remus greeted us, "Welcome back Hermione."

She smiled in return.

"Yes, she's back with me." Ron turned her head to him and smiled. At the corner of his eyes he could see James holding his friend back. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"That's enough!" Sirius broke free from his friend's grasp and pulled Hermione off from Ron.

Ron snickered.

"Sirius!" Hermione pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

Sirius shook his head and stormed off.

Sirius reached their dorms and started throwing object all over the room. James and Remus arrived seconds behind him.

"Padfoot, look at it this way, at least she's not with Malfoy anymore." James tried to calm him down.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted and glared at Remus.

"I didn't bring him here." Remus repeated his statement earlier.

"I could've done what he did with the potion." Sirius argued.

"Would you have thought of the same idea?" James joined in.

"Sure, gang up on me." Sirius' voice grew louder.

"Talk to her. Ask her what's going on between her and Ron…" Remus was unable to continue his sentence.

Before Remus could finish, Sirius grumbled very loudly, "Don't say his name!"

"We'll let you cool down first." James motioned for Remus to leave. "Just think about what Moony said." James left after Remus quietly closing the door.

Sirius threw a few more items around before he calmed down.

'She can't possibly be this cruel. I thought she card for me. Was I simply someone to fill her days without that redheaded giant?' He ran his hand through his hair. 'I need an explanation.' At this thought, he left the room determined to find Hermione.

Hermione took Ron out of Hogwarts into the opening of the forbidden forest. "Was that really necessary?"

Ron arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Kissing me in front of everyone."

Ron chuckled.

"It's not funny." Hermione glared.

"Well it is. It's also pretty disgusting to think that you and Sirius have a relationship." Ron's face became serious.

"This may not seem real for you but it is for them." Hermione pointed out.

"For them or for you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"No freaking way." Ron put both his hands on her shoulder. "Let's forget the fact that these people are old enough to be your parents. Let's not even consider the fact that you are creating a relationship with Harry's dead parents. Just think that you are infatuated with Sirius Black, who is a convicted prisoner of Azkaban. Sirius Black who was obsessed with avenging the deaths of the Potters, a guy who did everything and nothing else just to protect his godson. He even died for Harry. Sirius Black who is presently a dead wizard."

"Don't you think I already know that?" Hermione pushed his hands off her.

"Then why did you do it?" Ron's eyes were full of hurt. "Was I not enough? Was Harry?"

"I was lonely. You weren't here. I was alone in a weird place. You may seem to have forgotten that this place is not only a place of friendly people, there are death eaters here. I had to protect myself from them. I had to find allies… I didn't even have a clue if I would be able to come back…" Hermione started crying.

Ron took her into his arms and tried to soothe her. "Hush now 'Mione. I'm here. Everything will be fine now. I'm taking you home."

Hermione gazed into his eyes and whispered, "My hero."

Ron smiled. "You can be mine when we come home."

"That kiss earlier… what was it really for?" She wanted him to say 'It's for you. I've missed you. I can't live without you.' Something to that line, something that will make it easier for her to leave this world and forget the people she met.

"The sooner he realizes he has no chance with you, the sooner he'll move on and forget about you." Ron did not want to admit his feelings for her. Not just yet.

Hermione let another tear fall, offering it to all the things and relationships she had to leave behind.

A few feet away, there was a wizard clutching hard on his wand. He was trying hard not to cast all of the curses he knew at the couple hugging each other.

Morning came and Hermione dragged Ron into the Great Hall for breakfast. They had arrived first as she planned. She chose to seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, hoping she could clear up things with her new friends before she leaves for good.

"Come on Hermione, the tables are not even set yet." Ron stifled a yawn.

"Would you prefer coming in when everyone's at the table staring at you?"

"Sure, as long as I get more time to sleep." He yawned once more.

Hermione shook her head. "Food's here." The table suddenly started piling with food

Ron rubbed his eyes trying to get them to open long enough to be able to consume food.

"Well, go on, stuff yourself." Hermione encouraged as she stared at the now open doors. In came Lily Evans followed by the four Marauders.

Lily walked towards Hermione and awkwardly glanced back to her entourage. "Good morning Hermione." She greeted as she decided to sit in front of Hermione's friend.

Hermione was thankful of her kind gesture. "Good morning Lily. Do you mind if we eat here for a while?"

"No problem." Lily smiled and watched the four friends as they argued where to sit.

James rolled his eyes and sat next to Ron. "Come on, sit." He started ordering his friends.

Remus took the seat next to Lily, in front of Hermione. "Good morning Hermione, Ron." He acknowledged the couple.

"Good morning Remus." Hermione returned the greeting while elbowing her friend to follow her lead.

"Good morning." Ron greeted no one in particular.

"Hi, Ron isn't it?" James started a conversation as he glared at the two who were yet to sit. Sirius finally chose the one next to Lily and across James. Peter sat next to Sirius.

"That would be correct." Ron couldn't get himself to fully wake.

"Is that all? Do you belong to a wizarding family?" Peter started.

"Of course I do." Ron glared him, earning another sharp elbow from Hermione.

"Cause my friend here belongs to the Blacks…" Peter continued.

"Yes, I heard. I also heard that Blacks are notorious muggle-born haters." Ron replied without acknowledging him.

Hermione kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for? It's true isn't it, Sirius?" He arched an eyebrow to him.

"You have the nerve…" Sirius started.

"Not all Blacks are the same." James intercepted.

"Definitely." Hermione agreed.

Ron stared at her questioningly, "Do you not remember the order's headquarters?"

"Do you not remember Harry's godfather? How about Tonks?" Hermione said with pleading eyes.

"How about Draco's mother and aunt?"

Everyone was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. "Fine, I have a bloody discriminating family. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sirius raised his voice. "But to prove you wrong, I do like Hermione Granger and she's muggle-born." He stood abruptly and marched out of the great hall.

Hermione slapped Ron at the back of his head. "There were other ways to make a fool of yourself." She stood and looked to Remus, "I would really appreciate it if you could babysit Ron for a few minutes."

"Babysit, that was a good one." Ron chuckled at the unintentional pun. "You didn't get it? I thought you knew?" Ron posed the question to Remus who was staring at him with a hint of anger in his eyes.

Hermione rushed out of the great hall and into the hallway. She made a quick decision and turned left where she fortunately found Sirius. "Sirius!" She called to him.

He stopped, unsure whether to turn around and talk to her.

"Sirius!" She called his name again before reaching his side. She looked to his face and noticed his sad eyes. "You shouldn't mind him, he's just being childish."

"I hope you don't see me in the same light?" He asked with pleading eyes. "I really do like you Hermione. Blood lineage means nothing to me."

"I know that." Hermione couldn't help but stroke his face, feeling guilty about causing him so much pain.

"Don't you feel the same way?" He pried.

"I can't…" She turned her eyes off him.

"I don't understand. Why can't you?" He guided her face back to his gaze.

"With Ron here… my world with him and my world with you are too different."

"Can't your two worlds come together?" He was fighting the urge to collect her in his arms and keep her for himself. "For me, the only world I am in is the one with you."

Hermione blushed, "You don't know how badly I want the same thing with you."

He titled her head so that her lips were a couple of inches away from him. "Tell me what I can do to make it happen for you."

"Nothing, you're already perfect." Hermione gazed at his loving eyes.

"It's because of Ron isn't it?" He pried.

Hermione nodded. She was afraid that if she used her words she might reveal things she should not say.

"So you're choosing him?" Sirius took a step back. "Why? What does he have that I don't?"

"Please don't make me say it. It's already painful as it is…"

"Painful? For you? What about me? I've never felt this way about anyone. I've been open and honest to you. I'm even trying to give you my heart but you won't accept it."

She placed her left hand on his face again, wanting to erase the hurt that was evident in his eyes. "I just can't. There's too much at stake. My friends wouldn't approve, my family as well… there's just too many people that will get hurt."

"So you'd rather hurt yourself… and me?" Sirius could not understand her logic.

"You will eventually forget." She silently whispered, unsure whether he heard it.

"I won't forget." He promised.

Hermione bit her lips, trying hard to prevent a tear from escaping her eyes.

"In a fair world where Ron and I had an equal footing, who would you choose?" This was a gamble but he needed to know. Should he move on or continue to fight for her.

Hermione took all her courage and stared into his eyes. She didn't have to think, she already knew the answer. "You."

Sirius slammed her into him and captured her mouth in a single heartbeat. He gently tugged on her hair, forcing her in an angle where he can ravage her mouth better. Hermione moaned as his tongue crept inside her mouth. Her right hand involuntarily went to his nape trying to pull him closer. Her other hand was stroking his muscular arms. She felt the muscles in his arms tighten as he wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

Realizing that Ron was impatient and would soon look for her, she gently pushed Sirius and at the same time broke the kiss. Sirius leaned back in for another kiss but the hand on his chest was firm in keeping a safe distance between them. "In a fair world, I would choose you. But this is reality…" Both she and Sirius dreaded the next words. "In this reality, I have to choose Ron."

Sirius' mouth was left open as she backed away from him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly before running back to the Great Hall.

In the remaining hours left prior to the scheduled rendezvous Hermione and Ron avoided everyone in Hogwarts. Either they stayed near the forbidden forest or hid along the corridors of the library.

At the same time, Sirius moped in his room, devastated by Hermione's words. The rest of the Marauders took turns in keeping him company. Today, it was Peter's turn.

They both kept to themselves. One was reliving happier moments with Hermione while the other was cautious about his words and actions.

James was with Lily near the lake. She had asked him to help her with the preparations for the upcoming dance. She scanned the grounds for inspiration for the theme of their dance.

Remus on the other hand was at the dungeons working on a potion for extra credit.

Back in the library, Ron turned to his watch and noted that there was only 10 more minutes left before the rendezvous. However, this translated to a couple of hours in "local" time. "A couple more hours and we'll be home." Ron started to converse with her. "Have you said your goodbyes yet?"

"No. They'd never remember anyway." Hermione answered.

"But you would." Ron noticed the sad demeanor his friend was having. "I think you should go and say your farewells for your closure."

Hermione stared at him thinking about the consequences if she did. "Maybe to Lily and Remus or even James."

"Go, I'll wait for you by the entrance of the Headmaster's office."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks." She marched off to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room at the same time Lily arrived. James went to the Quidditch pitch for practice after their tour of the grounds.

"Lily." Hermione stepped in front of the fat lady.

Lily smiled. She didn't have an issue with Hermione, although she did not like seeing Sirius hurt. "Hello Hermione."

"Can we talk?" Hermione motioned for her to go to a private location.

Lily nodded and followed her into an empty hallway.

"You must've noticed that I've stopped attending class." Hermione started.

"Since Ron appeared so suddenly." Lily concurred.

"Yes, my absences were due to his arrival." She bit her lips unsure how her friend would react. "Ron's here for one reason."

"And what reason might that be?" Lily arched an eyebrow. She did have an idea but she let Hermione say the words.

"He's taking me back."

"Oh…" This time, Lily pursed her lips.

"I would just like to say how honored I am to have met you." Hermione took out her locket.

"Why can't you just finish your year here and come back to your previous school next year?" Lily tried to argue.

"That's not for me to decide." Hermione opened the locket. "Can I ask you to say hi to my friends back home? Like Harry?" Hermione secretly started recording her.

Lily frowned, "Let's talk first. What do you mean? I'm pretty close with the headmaster, I could talk to him. He could talk to your headmaster and arrange things. Is this because of the Head Girl position? I'm sure you'd get it there even if you stayed here for the rest of the year."

She almost laughed. "I'm absolutely sure my headmaster and your headmaster would not approve of me staying here." 'Seeing as they are the same person.' She added silently.

"How can you be sure? We should at least try?"

"I'm sure." She drew the locket closer to Lily. "Please, just say hi to my friend Harry."

Lily took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Hi Harry. Hermione's been a good friend. You're lucky to have her. Take care of her for all of us here in Hogwarts who loves her. Hope to meet you with Hermione again someday." She arched an eyebrow seeking Hermione's approval.

Hermione closed the locket, smiled and gave her a tight hug. "You're a good friend. How I wish you could meet Harry."

Lily hugged back. "Maybe someday."

Hermione hugged her tighter before stepping back. "Have you seen Remus or James?"

"Wait, when will you be leaving?" Lily avoided answering her question.

"Soon, but it won't matter anyway. You won't remember in time." Hermione pushed her inquiry, "Have you seen Remus or James?"

"Have you talked with Sirius?" Lily showed her concern for her friend.

"No, he might do something stupid. And he will not remember anyway."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why won't we remember?" Lily was confused. "Also, If you don't say goodbye to Sirius, I can guarantee that he will do something stupid."

"He'll only do that if he finds out that I'm about to leave. You won't say anything, will you Lily?"

"Don't be cruel Hermione."

"Please promise me you won't tell him. Don't make me regret this." Hermione pleaded.

Lily reluctantly agreed. "I promise." 'I won't tell but I know someone who could tell him.'

Hermione smiled, not knowing her friend had a little plan cooking in her mind. "Now, have you got a clue as to where Remus or James might be hiding?"

"I heard Remus is finishing another potion in the dungeons."

"Thank you! I'll miss you the most." Hermione started walking to the dungeons.

Lily on the other hand ran out of the castle into the Quidditch pitch.

Remus heard footsteps along the corridor. He put his ingredients down and went to see who was coming. "Hermione!" He was glad to finally see her.

"Hi Remus." She held onto her locket deciding whether to ask him to make a small message for her. 'He's well and alive in the real world. If he needed to say something about Harry's parents he could.'

"You're finally out of hiding." Remus teased. "It's been a couple of days since I've seen you."

"I was distancing myself to everyone." Hermione started.

"Oh." Remus' expression became sullen. "With your _friend_ here, I'm guessing he'll be taking you back."

"Yes, that's true." Hermione took a deep breath.

"So, when is your inevitable departure?"

"An hour or so… I'm not sure. Ron keeps the time." Hermione waited for his reaction.

"When you leave, can I at least tell Sirius why you two can't be together?"

"If you can still remember me." Hermione smiled.

"Right, Dumbledore would probably make us forget."

Hermione looked down and tried to hide the sadness she felt.

Remus walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I know this is hard for you. You will remember everything." He frowned as an idea formed in his head. "You might want to ask one of your professors to make you forget as well. I believe you have a young trustworthy friend for a professor in your time."

"Yes but he's different from the one I got to know now. The friend who's standing in front of me, I'll surely miss." She pulled away. "I'm sorry if I put a strain in your relationship with your friends."

"Don't worry. Once we forget, everything will be back to normal." Remus was on the same train of thoughts as Hermione.

She smiled. "It was nice meeting you as you are now."

Remus returned the smile.

"By the way, would you know where James is?"

"He should be with Lily or at the Quidditch pitch by now."

"He was with Lily?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing. She led me to you instead of James."

"You're going to say goodbye to James and not to Sirius?"

"Yes, why? Will there be any problem?"

"You know that they're one in the same right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever James knows, Sirius knows or will know. I'd suggest you skip with James to keep the peace."

Hermione sighed. 'I guess Lily's message would have to do.'

Lily was panting when she reached the Quidditch pitch. All the players were up in the air having a friendly game with each other. She spotted the raven-haired wizard and wildly flagged him down.

James instantly flew next to her when he felt her presence. "Hi there." He acknowledged with a smile.

"You have to talk to Sirius." Lily ordered with a sense of urgency.

James frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Hermione's leaving any time now. She came looking for me a few minutes ago to say goodbye." She took a few short breaths before continuing. "She doesn't plan on saying goodbye to Sirius."

"Where is she now?" It wasn't long until James felt the same urgency.

"I sent her to Remus. She'll be looking for you after." Lily started pushing him. "What are you waiting for? Go get Sirius!"

James rushed to the Gryffindor common room and then to the dorms.

Sirius was startled by the new comer. "Oi! Prongs, can you keep it down. I'm trying to wallow here."

"Where's the map?" James started rummaging through his belongings.

"Can you keep it down." Sirius' voice grew louder.

"Mates, we need to find the map." James ordered.

Peter followed James' actions and went through piles of papers.

Irritated Sirius drew his wand, "Accio Map". The map flew into his hand. "Here it is." He waved it around for James' sake.

James grabbed it and started flipping through the folded parchment. "Padfoot, help me find Hermione and Ron." James flipped to the dungeons and found Remus and Hermione going on their separate ways. Sirius came to his side as they watch Remus go into a cell. They then focused their attention to Hermione's name which walked up a flight of stairs and turned to different hallways.

"Possibly the headmaster's room?" Sirius knew the room too well.

"Right." James flipped through the parchment once more and found a strange name inside the library. "Ron Weasley."

"So he's a Weasley." Sirius thought aloud.

"What's going on Prongs?" Sirius was bothered by the urgency that his friend showed.

"She's leaving with him today." James folded the map and turned to his friends. "I have a plan." He managed to say before his friend could rush out of the room.

"What?" Sirius shouted impatiently.

"Lily's waiting at the common room." James led the group out the door.

Lily rushed to get to the dungeons as instructed by James. She didn't know what to say but she had to stall/distract him. This way, the rest of the Marauders only need to worry about Ron.

"Remus, I'm glad I caught you." Lily was gasping for air when she got to his side.

"Hi there Lily." Remus smiled awkwardly. He had to make this conversation quick if he was going to send off Hermione.

Lily pursed her lips thinking of a topic he'd engagingly join. "Um, the ball…"

Remus sighed impatiently. "I thought James was helping you with the preparations?"

"Right." She drew her wand whispered an apology before casting a stunning spell.

James, followed by Peter marched to the library. As if on cue, Ron was on his way out when he met with the wizards. It happened so fast that Ron was unable to even grab his wand when James performed a stunning spell. "Don't worry, I'll let you go after they've said their goodbyes."

Sirius caught up with Hermione at the entrance of the headmaster's office. "Hermione!"

Hermione's heart skipped once she heard his voice. "Sirius." She answered in a whisper.

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. "You can't leave and not say goodbye."

She looked him in his eyes, stroke his face and placed small kisses on his cheeks. "It would've been for the best."

"How can it be for the best? I love you Hermione, I think I deserve more than a goodbye."

"You're making it hard for me…" Hermione's eyes were welling with tears. "You'd forget, but I have to live with this decision…"

He took her hands into his and stared into her eyes. "I won't forget. I'll never forget."

She shook her head. "No, you will. You'll live your life as you would normally do… without me. I'll live mine knowing you're not with me."

"Why do you keep saying I'll forget? You are a very special person. I've never met anyone like you. Your mind works so fast that it can easily process all the data stored in there. Your heart is so big, that it understands even the lowest form of mankind like Snape and forgives all my faults and weaknesses. You are smart, quick-witted, confident, mature…"

"So what you're saying is that I'm a bookworm, arrogant, uptight…" but before she could finish her argument, Sirius's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

Sirius softly ended the kiss, his eyes full of love, "You're gorgeous and not because you are physically appealing, but because of your attitude. You don't seem to realize or care how beautiful you are. You treat everyone as equal. You're absolutely perfect."

Hermione hadn't even recovered from the kiss and now her face grew red from his words. "I'm not perfect. I have flaws. I nag. I'm bossy…"

"You're perfect for me." Sirius longed to take her in his arms and take her to where Ron Weasley would not be able to follow.

This time, Hermione pulled him down for a kiss.

Unsure whether Lily allowed Remus time to react, the spell missed its target. He was quick to understand what was happening. "I didn't think they'd include you in their plans."

Lily frowned. "This may be the last time they'll see each other. Don't you think she needs to say goodbye to Sirius?"

Remus sighed. "Where are they?"

"Just give them time…"

"The problem is that there might not be enough of it…"

James and Peter dragged the immobilized body of Ron to a secluded hallway. Peter kept watch at an intersection as James attended to his watch. 'What are a few minutes to a lifetime of regret?' He thought to himself.

He heard footsteps coming closer with voices coming from a witch and wizard. He prepared himself knowing exactly to whom the voices belonged.

Peter went to his side and asked, "Should we fight Moony?"

But before James could answer, Remus appeared with his wand ready and Lily tagging along. He saw Ron lying on the ground and performed a spell to wake him.

"Remus, this is for Sirius." James tried to argue.

Remus helped Ron stand.

Ron felt a little woozy as he got on his feet. He looked to his watch and noticed that he had a few seconds left before the rendezvous. "Bloody hell."

James drew his wand, "Hold on."

Remus stepped in between. "Go, before you miss it."

Ron nodded and made a dash to the Headmaster's office.

"'Mione!" Ron shouted as he neared the couple. Hermione instinctively stepped away from Sirius and looked to the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius drew his wand.

Ron ignored her. "We haven't got much time. Hurry up." He went to the entrance of the Headmaster's office and whispered the password. Dumbledore had been helpful in providing them the password via owl.

"You must stay here." Hermione pleaded. Without waiting for a response, she followed Ron inside.

"What- what are you going to do there?" Sirius knew he had to follow. He ignored her plea and walked into the room.

He could not believe the scene in front of him. There was a portal on one of the walls. He moved closer to see what was really happening.

"Come along Hermione." Sirius heard Ron's voice but could not pin point its origin. He looked through the portal and saw the redheaded wizard. He frantically searched for the witch that stole his heart and found her standing a few steps away from the portal, looking sadly at him. "Hermione." He called her name before rushing to her side.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, "I'll never forget you." She turned her back and started walking toward the portal.

"You're still leaving?" Sirius caught her hand.

"Please Sirius don't make this harder." She fought to free her hand.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed to get her attention. "The portal's closing."

"Please let me go." Hermione pleaded once more before she realized he was too strong for her. "I have to leave."

"Hermione!" Ron called for her again. The portal was closing fast. "Give me your hand."

"No, stay with me." Sirius pleaded. "I promise I'll make you happy."

"Let her go Padfoot." Remus arrived short of breath. He put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Hermione looked frantically at the newcomer. "Remus, I don't think I'll be able to fit." True enough, the portal was getting smaller that only Ron's head could be seen from it.

Sirius finally let her go.

Hermione went to the portal, her eyes flowing with tears. "Ron…" She didn't know what else to say.

"We'll get you out of there. I promise." Ron's face was full of anger.

"Hermione, we'll be back." Hermione could hear Harry's voice in the background. "I'll hold you to that Harry." She managed to shout in between sobs. Then, the portal was gone and Hermione was staring at a bare wall. She turned around and found Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Lily staring at her. Sirius walked towards her but she ran to Remus' arms.

"I'm left alone again." She sobbed on his shoulder.

"They'll be back, your friends promised." Remus tried to comfort her.

James looked to Hermione and then to Sirius. 'What have I done?'

For the first time, Sirius did not feel jealousy at how close Hermione was with his friend. He had to admit to himself that what he did was somewhat unforgivable. 'At least Remus can still comfort her.' He stared at the couple wishing she was in his arms instead. 'She has a big heart. She will forgive me.'

TBC.


	13. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

There may be spoilers in this fic. You've been warned.

Warning: FULL of MUSH!

**Title: Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 13**

**Home**

Ginny walked across the Quidditch pitch toward the castle with a mission on mind. "Where are you hiding dear?"

Similar to her brother's actions, she went to the Great Hall, hoping to catch her friend there. However, she found no one she personally knew in the hall. She glanced to her watch instinctively, not realizing yet the time difference from her world and this.

She took a final glance at each table, careful not to miss anyone at the Slytherin table. For once, she was glad of her average features. No one even bothered to look at her. Well except for one, the careful eye of Sirius Black.

Ginny took a moment to think of a place where Hermione could hide. 'If I was her, I'd either hide or talk with my best mates.' She thought about confronting the Marauders but decided otherwise. "Hmm… I think I know where she is."

She left the Great Hall and headed to the Astronomy Tower. 'It's the only place she likes and it's not because of the class.' She smiled to herself.

She went to the top floor without attracting any form of attention. Reaching her destination, she went inside the classroom which reminded her of her classes with Professor Trelawney. At one of the window she found a very familiar figure looking out deep in thought. "Hermione?" She called out.

The older witch froze at hearing her name. 'I know that voice.'

"Sweetie, it's me Ginny." The younger witch called to her again.

Hermione turned slowly and smiled in recognition. "Ginny!" Both witches ran to each other in a hug. "So you're the cavalry?"

"Oh don't hide your disappointment." Ginny teased.

"It's not that I'm disappointed…" Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

Ginny interrupted. "They thought the Marauders will be more of a gentleman in a presence of a witch."

"I suppose, but what of Lily?" Hermione had doubts with her friends' plan.

"I'm sure you can find a way to persuade her to be nice." Ginny smiled. "Anyway, one glance at Ron's face would agitate your so-called _boyfriend_." She stressed the last word. "We don't want that now, do we?"

Hermione blushed once more.

"Oh my, you really do like Sirius." Ginny deduced from her friend's response.

"I don't think we should talk about him."

"Come on Hermione, I'm one of your best friends. You can talk to me." The redheaded witch pleaded.

"You're also Ron's sister." Hermione countered.

"And you're best friend to Harry, yet I tell you about my other _relationships_." Ginny teased. "I'm sure you're dying to share your _rendezvous_ with someone." She winked.

"Maybe we should do this somewhere private?" Hermione knew that the walls have ears.

"RR then?" Ginny offered.

"RR? Are you abbreviating Room of Requirement?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Catchy don't you think?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she started to lead the way. Upon reaching the doorway, she heard the clicking of shoes on cement. "Who goes there?"

Both witches drew their wands. The older witch motioned for the other to watch her back as she moved forward. "Show yourself."

Slowly the intruder emerged. "Hi."

Hermione glared at him before hiding her wand. "I said I need time."

Ginny went to her side. "Bloody hell, he doesn't look a thing like the person we met…"

Hermione glared at her before turning to Sirius. "What are you doing spying on me?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." He couldn't look her in the eye.

Hermione sighed. "Sirius, you should go."

He turned to Ginny asking for help.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "I'm Ginny, Ron's sister." She offered her hand.

Sirius was taken aback. He shook her hand reflexively. "Sirius, friend of…"

"I've heard a lot about you from my bother." Ginny teased; although he didn't realize this. He thought she was staking a claim for her brother.

"Just go." Hermione pleaded with Sirius.

He nodded, slowly turned and walked away. From afar he could hear Ginny's comment, "He's so hot." He smiled, hopeful.

* * *

"He's so hot." Ginny fanned herself with her right hand. This earned a glare from her friend. "If you want to snog a dangerous looking man… which I do not."

"I know. You prefer the sweet and boyish charm of Harry." Hermione teased. They began their descent to the main castle towards the RR.

* * *

Sirius headed for the dorms and was eager to find at least one of his friends.

"Still not talking with you mate?" Remus was on his bed scanning his notes.

"Yes." Sirius plopped himself on his bed.

"Just give her more time." Remus looked up from his notes.

"I'm not sure if I have enough time."

"Why is that?" Remus put his notes down, curious with his friend's admission.

"I just met Ron's sister." Sirius stared at the ceiling, imagining Hermione's face smiling at him.

"Oh."

"Is that it? Is that all you can give me?" Sirius sat up to look at his friend.

Remus kept his silence.

"Aren't you supposed to be my friend first?" Sirius accused.

"I am..."

"I know you know a lot more about her than you're letting on…"

"It's not my place to say." Remus cut him off.

"Can't you at least put away your 'noble' act and just be a friend."

"Believe me, I am." Remus stood and left the room.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the RR without being noticed. Hermione found a spot amidst all the lost items inside the room. When she found a comfortable spot, she began to talk with her dear friend. "How long this time?"

"About the same time with Ron. Although, I'm not sure how long it would be here." Ginny glanced at her watch. "My brother said it took days until the rendezvous?"

"Yes, just about a full week." Hermione answered.

There was an awkward silence before Ginny started to converse again. "I never expected Sirius Black to look… um, very pleasing." She tried to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Harry. Although, I thought you saw his face on Harry's photograph."

"I have, but the photograph did not do him any justice." Ginny defended herself.

Hermione laughed a little. "If only Harry could hear you now."

"This is girl talk. It stays between the two us." Ginny frowned at her.

"Of course I wouldn't say anything. Besides, I'd imagine Ron has him agitated about his godfather keeping me here."

"It's the other way around. " Ginny shook her head. "Harry was upset with Ron when he went thru the portal before you."

"Really? It's not like we had any choice in it. Sirius held me back."

"Well, that's not how Harry sees it. He blames Ron for leaving you behind."

"I urged him to go ahead."

"I had a feeling you did." Ginny smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned at her friend.

"I knew that if you really wanted to leave you would've done everything to do so."

"I did…" Hermione argued.

"But I believe there's a part of you that wanted to stay."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe there's a small part in you that wanted to spend more time with the hot Mr. Black." Ginny teased. "What is going on between you two?"

"I'm afraid that if I tell someone, let alone my present friends, it would become real and I would have to deal with it." She paused. "Can we just not talk about it? That way, I can keep him in my dreams."

Ginny smiled. "I've never seen this part of you Hermione Granger."

The older witch blushed.

"I haven't seen you like this even when you talked about Ron or Viktor."

"Gin…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

For once, Hermione was glad Ginny was here instead of any of her other friends. "He's really sweet. He's very open in expressing how he feels about me. When he says my name it gives me goosebumps. And when he touches me, my heart starts to flutter. And his kisses, damn those lips, they always make my knees week."

Ginny smiled but let her continue.

"Ron on the other hand, he's really inconsistent. One day he wants me, the next day he just wants to be friends. Sometimes he's childish. All he thinks about is Quidditch and his game of Wizard's Chess. I can never talk with him about us."

"You know I'm always going to be rooting for my brother, but if you feel this way about someone else, I'll support you." Ginny took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione smiled. "Still, I can't do anything about it. I have to come back."

"Then you should make the most of your remaining time here." Ginny knew she didn't have to explain any further.

* * *

James cornered Remus at one of the dungeons. Remus was still brewing a potion when James pulled a stool next to his friend.

"I have been thinking about what happened at the Headmaster's room with Hermione." James started.

"I thought it would've been Padfoot who'd confront me with this." Remus turned his attention to his friend.

"I think he doesn't want to know the consequences of his actions."

"And you do?" Remus allowed his potion to simmer.

"A portal? If one needed a portal to get to her friends…"

"I'm sorry Prongs but it's not my story to tell." Remus stared back at his potion.

James sighed. "And those potion ingredients she bought during Hogsmeade weekend were for time potions. You said so yourself. So it's possible that Hermione belongs to Hogwarts but not _this_ Hogwarts."

"I can't say." Remus said silently.

James ignored his friend's comment and thought aloud. "That would explain how she knew her way around the castle and Hogsmeade. This also explains her strong affiliation to Gryffindor. But then the real question is whether she came to Hogwarts before or after our time."

Remus shook his head. 'Won't be long until he figures out everything.'

"Her clothes are a bit too odd for me. I've never seen such types of clothing before." He rubbed his chin. "She's pretty outspoken compared to other witches as well. She also seems to know about our monthly activities. I remember the way she accused me of choosing you over Padfoot."

"For your own good, please stop analyzing things." Remus begged.

"She's from the future…" James deduced.

"If you want to retain all your memory, I'd suggest you keep that information to yourself." Remus warned.

James stared at him. "How far in the future does she belong? How long did you know about this? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you, it's not my secret to tell." Remus answered defensively.

"I have to tell Padfoot." James stood but Remus forced him back on his seat.

"The more people who have knowledge of this, the more risk there is in changing the future."

"I'm positive Dumbledore will not allow that."

"You can't be sure. The simple knowledge of her past may already have an effect in our future."

"Her presence here already had an effect in our future. Things happen for a reason Moony."

"You've already deprived her of her chance to go back to her time. You owe it to her to keep her secret."

James frowned knowing his friend had a point.

* * *

Ginny watched as the wall in the Headmaster's room suddenly lit up forming a small circle which slowly started growing larger. In a few seconds, Ron's face appeared. "Sis! Where's Hermione?" He glanced at Ginny's back looking for a trace of their friend.

"What do you mean 'where's Hermione'?" Harry's angry voice echoed through the portal. "Hermione!" He called out.

"She'll be right here in a few… say goodbyes." Ginny tried to push thru the portal.

"No." Harry screamed. "You have to bring her thru the portal first." He insisted.

As if on cue Hermione appeared in front of the portal. "I'm here." She hugged Ginny and whispered a few words. She then handed her a small object.

Ginny hugged her tightly and stepped thru the portal.

Ron helped her cross. He then readied himself to catch Hermione. "Come along 'Moine. It's your turn."

Hermione bit her lower lip. Her eyes started swelling with tears. "Where's Harry?"

"I'm right here. Come on now and cross the portal so I can hug you." Harry remained out of sight.

"Harry, I need to see you. None of the Marauders are here." Hermione started to stutter.

"What are you saying?" Harry went to Ron's side.

Hermione could see anger forming in her friends' face. "I want to say how happy I am, to have been your friend. You both mean a lot to me."

"What on Merlin's beard are you saying?" Ron shouted his frustration.

"She's saying goodbye." Ginny answered. This earned her glares from both her brother and Harry.

"Please don't take it out on Ginny. She's been a very good friend." Hermione begged.

"Hermione, please we need you here." Harry pleaded.

"Try to understand, I have to do this for myself." Hermione had tears flowing from her eyes.

"I never imagined you of all people would choose a man over your responsibilities, your real life…" Harry started to argue.

"And what responsibilities are you talking about? Being your sidekick you mean?" Hermione cut him off.

Ron noticed that the portal started to shrink. "Hermione, come back to us please. We need you. I—"

"You had your chance Ron. Gin, please show them the locket everything's in there." She shouted her instructions to her girl friend.

"Hermione! Grow up and come back here." Harry was screaming now.

"Ms. Granger, your place is here." Hermione heard her head of house.

She slowly backed from the shrinking portal. "I love you all. Take care of yourselves."

The last thing she heard was Harry's words. "I shouldn't have trusted you Weasleys."

* * *

Hermione took her place in the Great Hall in between James and Sirius. Lily and Peter sat opposite them. Remus started avoiding her ever since Ginny went home and had decided to sit elsewhere. Lily tried to avoid eye contact, still embarrassed at how she reacted when Ron came to get her back.

Hermione didn't seem to mind, as long as Sirius was right by her side.

Sirius couldn't be any happier. "You don't know how much I really like Ginny." He told Hermione.

"I hope it's not as much as you like me." She replied.

"I like her, I love you. There's a difference." Sirius explained.

Hermione blushed.

"Please stop, we haven't even gotten to desserts yet." James teased. He couldn't help but stare at the brown-haired witch next to him. He wondered whether she really was going to stay. He then scanned the great hall and found Remus on his way out of the room. He excused himself and tried to catch up with his friend. "Oi, wait up!"

Remus turned and was glad that James was alone. He slowed his steps.

"Let's talk?" James half ordered.

Remus nodded as he led them to a deserted hallway.

"I couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that she's still here." James started.

"She doesn't belong here." Remus shared how he felt.

"Although, I've never seen Padfoot this happy." James couldn't bear to think of his friend loosing the witch that he loved.

"It's possible that she's keeping him from meeting the right person for him."

"The right person?" James arched an eyebrow.

"Someone who belongs to his time, our time."

"She would know."

"You mean if Padfoot had a romantic friend in the future?" Remus shook his head in disapproval. "She has to go back, Prongs. Her life belongs outside this world."

* * *

Hermione and Sirius excused themselves from the table and started to leave the castle. Hermione led him to the school grounds to have a change in scenery.

"Tell me, is there any way I can thank your friend Ginny?" Sirius had his right arm around her waist.

"Whatever for? I was the one who decided to stay." Hermione placed her head on his left shoulder as they walked slowly.

He placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'm just so happy that you're here with me."

"I'm happy too."

They kept walking until they realized that they've reached the Quidditch pitch which was crawling with Ravenclaw players who training.

A few other Quidditch players from different houses came to watch.

"They'll be our next opponent." Sirius explained. "James should be here." He looked around for the familiar face. He found him walking towards them. "There he is." He waved his friend over.

Hermione smiled at him until she noticed the sunglasses that he was wearing.

James approached the couple with a smirk on his face. He went straight to Hermione, grabbed her close and kissed her roughly on the lips. "If you won't come with me, I'll make it hard for you to stay here." He whispered in her ear. He then started to walk away.

Both Hermione and Sirius were dumbfounded. She shook her head to clear her mind. She then turned to Sirius and said, "Let me handle this. Please, just trust me." She followed James out of the pitch.

Sirius didn't have time to react. "Did I just imagine that?"

* * *

Hermione followed the new arrival into the castle and into the room of requirement. They didn't talk until they were safely inside the room.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione almost choked when she used her friend's name.

"I've missed you too Hermione." Harry smiled.

"If you think you can change my mind…"

Harry walked towards her and collected her in his arms. He felt her cheeks grow wet. He stepped back just enough to see her eyes swelling with tears. "Hermione."

"Harry…" She smiled. "You look like your father."

"Well that's a shocker." Harry wiped her tears away.

"Ron said, everyone including yourself didn't think it was a good idea for you to be here."

"We had no choice. Your boyfriend wasn't successful, your best girl friend made you stay. I'm hoping your best friend will bring a positive result."

"Ron's not my boyfriend…"

"Is that all you got from what I said?" Harry shook his head. "Didn't you hear how many people have tried to get you home? We _are _your home?"

Hermione tried to compose herself. "I belong here."

"No. You belong with us." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"You don't understand. Sirius…"

"I think I understand quite clearly. Ginny tried to convince us. Ron definitely wouldn't hear any of it." He ran his right hand thru his hair. "What I don't understand is that you're basis for this decision to stay is solely because of one person. What about me? What about your parents? What about your other friends?"

"Harry, put yourself in my position and then imagine Ginny instead of Sirius. What would you have done?"

"I'd have stayed away from everyone and bid my time until my friends came to get me."

"You're saying you won't get curious to meet these people?"

"I'm saying I won't be basing my decision to stay on someone I just met."

"We've met Sirius a few years back."

"Can you honestly tell me that the man you met in our third year is the same man you met here?"

"Harry, I'm tired of arguing. I'm staying and that's final." Hermione turned around and left the room.

* * *

Sirius searched the whole castle until he found James coming out of the Gryffindor common room. He dragged him to a deserted corner.

"What's the matter Padfoot?" James didn't appreciate being manhandled.

"Tell me it was a dare. Tell me it was a sick joke."

"What are you talking about?"

"Give me a good reason why you kissed Hermione!"

James chuckled but stopped when he noticed the irritation growing from Sirius' eyes. "Are you seriously accusing me of kissing her?"

"I was there."

James put his left hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Believe me when I say that I have never and will never betray you. It wasn't me."

Sirius softened his face. "I had a feeling it wasn't you."

"It's probably someone who took polyjuice with my essence."

"Probably." Sirius began to think of suspects.

"There you both are." Remus marched up to them. "Is it true that you kissed his girlfriend?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, we think it's someone using polyjuice." James answered.

"Someone who looks like you." Remus thought aloud.

"Are you brewing up another conspiracy theory?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, don't mind me." Remus left without another word.

James was a bit curious and decided to follow his friend. "I'll see you later."

"Oi, you're not going to help me figure out who drank your essence?" Sirius called out.

"Maybe later when you have suspects in mind." James shouted back.

* * *

Remus raced to the dorms frantic to find an important object. "Accio map." Just as he hid it inside his school robes, James arrived.

"What did you find out that I did not catch?" James immediately asked.

"Let me confirm it first." Remus tried to avoid the confrontation.

James blocked his exit. "Who else can you talk with about this but me?"

"Fine, I'll give you three things: future, Hermione's two best mates, and one of them who looks like you." Remus watched as James tried to figure out his clues.

* * *

Hermione ran into Lily as she headed to the Slytherin tower. "Lily."

"Hermione." Lily couldn't bring to face her.

"It's been a while since we had time just for us." Hermione smiled.

Lily returned the smile.

Hermione started to walk away when she felt a tug in her arm.

"It's not that I mind or anything. I just want to confirm a rumor."

'How can I avoid this?' Hermione pursed her lips as she thought of any explanation.

"Out in the Quidditch pitch… people said they um, witnessed you um, doing something with James."

"Lily, it…"

"I don't need explanations. I just want to know if it's true. I'll believe whatever you say." Lily cut her.

"It's not true." Hermione was thankful that she didn't have to explain.

Lily grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Let's talk later?"

Hermione grinned, "I'd love that."

* * *

The following morning, Harry found his way to the Great Hall wearing his mysterious sunglasses to hide his green retinas. The hall was already filled with students from all houses. He was drawn to a rowdy group of Gryffindors enjoying a toss of waffles. He scanned the room, thinking of what possible way to make his presence known.

"There you are James." Remus went to his side and placed an arm around his neck. He then forcefully dragged him out of the hall.

Harry saw a parchment sticking out of Remus' robes that looked like the Marauders Map, only in perfect condition. "Hold on. I have to talk to someone." Harry tried to escape his grip.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Harry."

Harry chuckled. "You caught on fast professor."

Remus smiled. "Let's find a place more private."

"Um, I have to do something."

"I'm on your side. I'll help you get her back to your time." Remus promised.

Harry weighed his options and sighed. "I know a place."

Remus nodded and allowed Harry to lead the way to the room of requirement.

* * *

Harry put a lock on the door.

"So you're Harry. Hermione hasn't told me much. I wanted to confirm my theory of whether you are a Potter."

Harry shrugged. 'I am here to make their lives difficult so she can't stay.' He took off his sunglasses and put on his normal eyeglasses. "Does this answer your question?"

For a moment Remus' mouth dropped. All his conspiracy theories have been answered. 'Harry looks a lot like James. It's true then, Hermione came from our immediate future.' "Apparently, you're not just a Potter but an Evans too. That's why Hermione's been pushing them together."

Harry smiled.

"You have Lily's eyes."

"You said that before. Well, in your future but in my past." Harry explained.

"That settles it; you're both going back to your time. I'll make sure of it." Remus reinforced his earlier promise.

Harry nodded. "I need all the help I can get."

"I can tell your parents."

Harry thought about it before answering. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yes Remus, I don't think that's a good idea either." Hermione walked in. "You did it on purpose Harry didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry played innocent.

"Putting a simple lock on the door."

"You're the only one I know who's aware of this place." Harry argued.

"Now Remus and us too." Sirius along with James walked in after Hermione.

"You brought them here?" Harry turned his back quickly and wore his sunglasses.

Hermione furiously shook her head. "No." She turned to the best friends with her eyes pleading for them to stay away.

"Remus, I thought we were friends. You should tell me these things." Sirius accused. He went to Harry's side, grabbed him and turned him around.

Harry sighed. "I guess it's time to do what I came to do." Harry freed himself from his godfather's grip.

Sirius couldn't help but stare at him. 'He reminds me of someone I can't put my finger on.'

Harry smiled at Hermione who was growing pale. He took off his sunglasses. "Well?"

James walked towards him.

"Bloody hell, it's as if someone took polyjuice." Sirius whispered to James who was already next to him.

"No, those aren't my eyes, and the scar on his forehead… that's definitely not mine." James couldn't take his eyes off him.

Harry on the other hand couldn't bear to look at his father. He kept staring at Hermione.

"Well then, now that we're all acquainted. I'd like some private time with Harry, if you don't mind." Hermione also went to her best friend's side and tried to pull him away.

"Hold on, how far are we related?" James took hold of Harry.

"Not that far." Was all Harry could muster to say.

"Are you saying you're my… son?" James didn't let go of his grip.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. 'Son? How can he be James' son? Unless, they came from the future. Does this mean Hermione could pass as Prong's daughter?' His eyes darted towards her. 'Prongs could've married young.' He found comfort in telling this to himself.

Hermione slowly moved from Harry's side to Sirius'. She nudged him ordering him to follow her to Remus' side. "I was wrong. We should give them time to talk." She didn't take her eyes off the two Potters.

Sirius stared at her. 'Is she crying?'

Remus also saw her reaction, realized what it meant before nodding in agreement. "Let's go."

Harry finally looked at his father. "Yes."

James cleared his throat. "Well then son, welcome to my puberty." He hugged him like he would his best friend.

Harry didn't know whether to smile or cry. He searched for Hermione who was heading to the door. "Hermione." He stepped back from his father and called after her.

She wiped her eyes before turning. "Yes, Harry."

"Stay." Harry begged.

Hermione nodded and went to his side.

"So, you're in 6th year now?" James started questioning him. He nodded for his friends to join them.

"Yes."

"You're the great Seeker Hermione was talking about?" James continued to ask.

"Um, James, I don't think we should talk about the future." Hermione interjected.

"Nonsense. He's my son. I have the right to know things concerning him."

"I think she's right. James, you will be there anyway to experience it with him." Remus agreed with Hermione. He was also testing a theory that came to his mind as he watched both Harry's and Hermione's reactions ever since the Potters were introduced to each other.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.

Harry turned to her and raised both eyebrows searching for her approval to continue talking with his father.

Hermione shrugged. "They will probably forget."

Remus caught the exchange between the two best friends.

Sirius finally understood why Hermione was drawn to Prongs. Although, the kiss yesterday did bother him. "Are you two dating?" Sirius blurted out his question.

James glared at him. "Now's not the time for that."

"I'm just wondering…"

"If I say yes, will you leave her alone?" Harry challenged.

Hermione lightly punched Harry's arm. "No we're not dating."

Sirius frowned. "Then why did you kiss her?"

"Honestly? I'm planning to make her life here less than comfortable. That way she'll come back to where she belongs."

"She belongs here." Sirius's voice grew loud.

Hermione scratched her forehead. She whispered to Harry, "I should take both Sirius and Remus out so you can talk with James."

"No, I need you here." Harry pleaded with his eyes. "The same way I need you back home." He added in a whisper.

She nodded and smiled. "Sirius please let them have this moment."

Remus picked up on her loaded request.

Sirius grudgingly nodded. It did bother him that she's on Harry's side and not theirs. 'Am I losing her?'

"So, who's your mum?" James returned to questioning him.

"You should pay more attention to his looks mate." Remus teased.

James stared at his son. "No, I don't see it…"

"I'm sure you'll figure this out soon enough." Hermione teased as well.

Harry smiled at how close Hermione has become with the Marauders.

James looked to Sirius. "Do you notice anything?"

Sirius stared at the 'younger' Potter. "No, I can't see anything familiar aside from those that remind me of you…" He turned his head to the side. "Oh, wait there it is…"

Hermione caught Sirius eyes questioning whether he really saw the detail that reflects his mother's side. "Really?"

"Like Prongs here said, Harry's eyes are _definitely_ not his." Sirius smiled at his best mate.

"Prongs…" Harry whispered to himself.

Hermione heard him and squeezed his hand again.

"Whose eyes are they?" James turned to his friends.

"When he figures it out, would you like to meet your mum too?" Remus asked Harry. He had a feeling this is something Harry would want.

"Yes, you could come as James and not even disclose your true identity." Hermione suggested.

"She's much more observant than our friend here. She'd see through it." Remus thought aloud.

"I know. Maybe we should just invite her here and see how long until she figures it out." Sirius finally relaxed and joined his friend in teasing James.

"You're all getting on my nerves. Harry Potter…"

"Harry _James _Potter." Hermione corrected him.

"Definitely your idea to put your name in there." Remus deduced.

"Very narcissistic of you mate." Sirius hit him on his back.

James glared at all of them. "You must probably think I have the most childish of friends."

"No, Ron's a tad bit childish as well." Harry tried to join in the conversation.

"Believe me, you can be very childish too, both of you Potters." Hermione gave her honest opinion.

"And you're the mature one." Harry teased.

"Harry James Potter, you will tell me who your mother is." James ordered.

"You're in 6th year too right? I'm sure you know who by now." Harry teased.

"Great, I have a smart aleck kid. Might've not raised you well enough." James teased.

Harry's smile disappeared. He felt Hermione's hand squeeze his again.

James didn't seem to notice Harry's reaction. "If you won't tell me who your mum is, at least tell me if you have other siblings."

"James, let's not get into…" Hermione stared to explain.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm an only child."

"Bullocks! There goes my dream of having children that could fill all Quidditch positions." James was truly disturbed.

Hermione's grasp on Harry's hand tightened.

"Is there any other question you'd like answered?" This was Remus' attempt to change the subject in reaction to the affection Hermione was giving.

"How about a game of Quidditch?" James asked.

"I'd need a disguise." Harry answered enthusiastically.

"I can distort your face for a few minutes." Hermione offered.

"I'll just need a minute or two." Harry arrogantly claimed.

"Without the Bludgeons and Quaffle, I'll beat you in a heartbeat." James accepted the challenge.

"Tomorrow then?" Harry stepped towards his father and offered to shake his hand.

"Agreed." James shook it back.

"Can I now please talk with Harry alone?" Hermione smiled at the three Marauders.

James nodded and motioned for his friends to leave with him.

When they were alone, Hermione hugged him. "How are you holding up?"

Harry tried to put a brave face but a tear fell from his left eye. "He doesn't look like the one that made me."

"Well not yet." She smiled.

"Do we have anything in common?" Harry wiped the tear away.

"Aside from being childish you mean?"

Harry glared at her.

"Well, he's a good Quidditch player. He's very loyal to his friends. He's brave. He'll do anything for his friends. And… He doesn't like Snape. So there."

Harry smiled.

"Look, we've crossed the line a long time ago. This is your time to ask him questions. Your mum as well. She's the sweetest, most caring, and most understanding person here. You need to talk to her."

"Dumbledore will clean up after?"

"I believe so." Hermione shrugged.

"And what about you?"

"I want to stay here." She answered nonchalantly.

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

Hermione shrugged.

* * *

Hermione brought Harry food from the Great Hall for his breakfast. She and the three Marauders decided to sneak out of classes for the Potter's match.

Hermione had coerced Sirius to lend Harry his broom. Remus had agreed to be the referee.

The two Potters did laps around the pitch before the game.

Hermione and Sirius sat on the bleachers watching the three wizards flying around.

* * *

Lily noticed that a lot of his housemates were missing from their Potions class even before it started. She decided to look for them especially since the missing housemates are James, Sirius and Remus.

She found a clue when she noticed there were people on brooms flying in the Quidditch pitch. "Those people ought to have a good explanation." She met their professor still prior to the start of class and had asked to be excused for the day which he allowed.

She then went to the pitch without a hitch.

* * *

"You can do it Harry." Hermione screamed out her support.

"It's never too early to teach your son a lesson." Sirius encouraged his friend.

"What is going on here?" Lily found Sirius and Hermione in the bleachers and decided to give them a piece of her mind. "Shouldn't both of you be in class right now?"

"Hush up Lily. Why don't you just sit with us and watch James beat Hermione's friend." Sirius was caught up with excitement since Remus had just released the snitch.

"Another friend?" Lily looked to Hermione who was engrossed with the match.

"You can meet him when he wins the match." Just as Hermione looked back to the Potters, one of them flew fast enough to overtake the other and took hold of the snitch.

"Who the bloody hell got it?" Sirius asked aloud.

Remus blew the whistle and called both Seekers to him.

Hermione stared hard at the two contenders and shook her head. "Have no clue. Should've painted your broom a wild color to distinguish it from James." Hermione teased.

"You don't mess with the best broom of the year." Sirius felt offended.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oi Remus! Who won?"

Lily stared at the three wizards on broom. She saw the bloke with the snitch. "It's not James."

Sirius glared at her. "Remus, who is it?"

Remus was laughing when he touched down. "Let's just say someone's ego got a bit bruised."

Harry saw his mum and decided to fly away.

James descended and angrily handed his broom to Sirius. "I might very well be a Chaser if I can't be the best Seeker."

Hermione smiled. "Told you he'd win."

Sirius grinned. "Oi mate, giving up so easily?"

"Where is your friend?" Lily got curious when the other wizard didn't come to them.

"I don't think he's ready to meet you yet." Hermione answered.

James frowned. 'What does she mean by that?' His gaze fell on Lily. He gazed at her familiar green eyes. 'I've seen those from someone else.' That's when he realized who else had the same eyes. Feeling confident he pulled Lily close to him and kissed her passionately.

"I think he finally realized who Harry's mum is." Remus whispered to both Sirius and Hermione.

Hermione looked to the sky and wished Harry could see the affection between his parents but thought otherwise. 'Might not be something you'd want to see your parents doing though.'

* * *

Hermione sat with Lily at lunch away from the Marauders. "Do you want to talk now?"

Lily looked at her with a stern look. "We're not talking about that kiss out in the Quidditch pitch are we?"

Hermione smiled. "I was going to start off with that but if you're not up to it then… I guess it can wait."

Lily sighed and packed her things. "Do you want to head to the library? I'm pretty sure it'll be almost empty."

"I have a better idea." Hermione did the same with her things. She also grabbed a couple of muffins.

* * *

"Where are you heading?" Lily allowed Hermione to lead the way.

"James and his friends finally met my other dearest friend. I thought you should meet him too." Hermione didn't need to hear her answer. They reached the door to the Room of Requirement. Hermione opened the door and pushed Lily into the room, ignoring the confusion in her eyes.

"Are you talking about Harry? The one who looks like…" Lily scanned the room she was shoved in. "Where are we?"

Hermione smiled at her and nodded to the back of the room.

"I don't understand…" Lily stared into the area she pointed at and saw a wizard with his back turned. "Hello there. Are you Hermione's friend?" She stepped toward the mysterious figure.

"Um, yeah."

"Can you turn so I can have a good look at you?" Lily walked closer. "Hermione said you looked like James."

Harry slowly turned unsure whether it was right for him to meet his mother this way.

"Come on Hermione, that's just James." Lily turned to her friend.

"Look again." Hermione smiled.

Lily looked harder. "Are you a doppelganger?"

"No, I'm Hermione's friend." Harry answered truthfully.

Hermione felt weird to hear the description of their relationship in reverse. She's gotten used to hear people calling her as Harry's friend.

"But you look so much like James." Lily touched his face.

Harry unconsciously leaned in to his mother's hand.

Lily felt a little awkward with his gesture. She took her hand back and stepped away. "You have to be related to him though. Am I right?" She asked no one in particular.

"I am." Harry nodded.

Lily stared at his face. "You have a scar." She wanted to touch it but she held her hand back.

Harry instinctively raised his hand to his scar.

"How long have you had that scar?" Concern was evident in her eyes.

"Since I was a babe." Harry answered in a soft voice. "It rarely hurts anymore." He tried to explain, thinking this would give her comfort.

She nodded. "But that means it still hurts sometimes?"

"I can cope with the pain."

"What happened to your parents? I mean, for you to get that scar at such a young age, your parents should've been with you…" Lily stared at him full of concern.

Hermione watched the exchange between mother and son. 'I have a feeling she knows more than James.'

Harry looked to Hermione for strength. "They were… they were wonderful and loving parents." He managed to stutter.

'Were?' Lily's eyes turned from concern to sadness. "I bet they loved you. I'm sure they'd be proud of you." Lily turned to Hermione. "They say we keep friends that we see ourselves in. If that is true and you're really friends with Hermione, I can honestly say I am very happy and proud of what you both have become. She's a very loyal friend. She's passionate, understanding and has a good sense of what is right."

Harry smiled, his eyes started to water. "That means a lot to me, to us." He turned to Hermione.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I know you have a lot of questions you'd want answered…" Lily swallowed hard. "Can you give me time to be ready to answer them?"

"Of course." Harry smiled.

Lily returned the smile. "Is it alright for me to hug you?" She opened her arms for him.

Harry took her invitation and ended up wrapping his arms around her. He was a bit taller than her at this time.

Hermione wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Lily parted ways. Harry decided to stay in the room of requirement, trying to calm his feelings. He was both content and sad at the same time. He wanted to relish the feelings all the same.

Lily went to her dorm where she tried to process what had just happened.

Hermione on the other hand was on a personal mission. She searched for Sirius who she found outside the castle by the lake, staring at his reflection. "Sirius?"

He turned and smiled. "Hermione."

"You must have a lot of questions for me?" She joined him and stared at both of their reflections.

"I'm afraid to ask them." Sirius stared back at the water.

Hermione grabbed his hand and stared at him. "I have to tell you something."

He turned to her, scared to ask. "What?"

"I want to stay. You know that already." Hermione started.

"But you can't." Sirius finished, feeling his heart break.

"Harry needs me." Hermione could feel her heart break as well.

"Why did you stay?" Sirius couldn't breathe properly.

"I wanted to give Harry a chance to meet his parents. Ginny and I felt it wasn't fair that his friends got to know his parents but he didn't."

'You didn't do it for me?' He kept his question to himself. He bit the inside of his cheeks as he tried to draw back tears. "What do you mean?"

"Ginny told me that the future Remus had no recollections of my being in his past." Hermione took her gaze back to the water. "If that was the case, what's the use of hiding Harry when none of you will remember anyway?"

"So you planned this just to get Harry to meet James and Lily? Why? You're speaking like he hasn't met them in the future? They are his parents."

"He hasn't." Hermione could feel a tear escape from her eye.

"What do you mean?" He turned her face to him.

"They were attacked when Harry was still a baby. James and Lily didn't…" She couldn't bear to say the words. They were her friends too. "Harry survived with a scar as a reminder."

Sirius felt a new pain in his heart. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The most horrible man ever."

"What happened to Harry after the attack? What I'm trying to ask is did I…"

"You're his godfather." Hermione cut him.

"They trusted me with their boy?" He felt proud yet miserable at the same time.

"Yes." She gently caressed his face, hoping they would end the sad story and that she wouldn't have to say what fate has in store for him. "You see there are a lot of people who's after Harry. A lot of people look up to him as well. I just can't leave him on his own, else his parents' sacrifice would be for nothing." 'Yours as well.' She added to herself.

"The horrible man is still alive?"

Hermione nodded. "We're all trying to destroy him before he murders all of us."

Sirius pulled her into an embrace. "If you stay here, you might not see him again, the horrible man I mean."

"As a friend to both James and Lily, I owe it to them to help Harry in his quest."

"I'll help, right?" He asked.

"Yes you will." Hermione started sobbing. 'In your future you will, but not in mine. In my future, you've already risked your life.'

He lifted her chin, stared at her lovingly. "I'll see you in the future."

Hermione nodded. She kissed him softly. 'But you won't remember this.'

Sirius broke the kiss and stepped back. He fumbled into his cloak and found a small black box. He opened it, stared at it for a few seconds. He took out a ring with a serpent encrusted on it. Its eyes were donned with rubies. "I know it doesn't look like something you would wear, although you are in Slytherin. However, I would be honored if you wear it for me."

Hermione was taken aback. "Wha… What is it for?"

"A promise… a promise to wait for each other." Sirius stared at her.

Tears were now streaming down her face. "I can't…"

Sirius took her left hand and placed it on her ring finger. "It's not like I'm proposing marriage. I just want a chance to remember what we had."

Hermione stared as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you Hermione Granger. You've made me realize what matters most."

Hermione wiped away her tears. "I love you Sirius Black. You're the first person who taught me how to really love. I'll never forget you."

"But like you said before, I will." Sirius took her in his arms, wanting to hold on to her forever.

* * *

Lily paced in her room, troubled with what she just learned from Hermione's friend. Hermione was right; Lily knew a lot more than James. She was more perceptive.

She figured out Hermione came from a different time just by her frequent use of the word "muggle-born", her excessive knowledge for a 6th year, and her simpler techniques in casting spells.

She knew Harry was James' son. She deduced this because they looked a lot like the other and she also saw her eyes on him. This meant she knew he was her son as well. She further realized that would mean she would end up with James. This was reinforced with Hermione's insistent match making. She could also see so much of James and herself in Harry that she knew he could only be their son. I suppose Hermione's weird request for her to give Harry a message also gave her a clue.

Now, she knew she might not live very long. She knew his son longed to be with them. This caused her to release a deep sigh and settled on her bed.

'The scar, it could've come from a powerful curse, especially since it still hurts sometimes. I need to find out what could cause such a scar and pain. I have to help my _son_.'

With a sense of determination, she headed to the library.

* * *

The following day, Harry patiently waited in the Room of Requirement for Hermione to appear with his food. He didn't want others to see him. His mission was done. His parents are already aware of his presence, and could mean that they'd be on his side and help him convince Hermione to come back with him.

It was time for supper and he was growing irritable and agitated. He couldn't even help but think that she might've forgotten about him.

A few minutes later, the door opened. "It's about time…"

"Oi son, you sound irritate." James came inside with Remus and Sirius right behind him.

"Oh, I thought you were Hermione." Harry felt embarrassed.

"Is this the way you treat her?" Sirius arched an eyebrow.

"It's just that I'm hungry and the last piece of food I ate was the muffin from yesterday." Harry tried to explain.

"Hold on, you mean to tell us, she's not here?" Sirius frowned at him.

Harry stared at his godfather. "I thought she was with you?"

"The last time I saw her, she was heading back to the castle and this was yesterday afternoon. I assumed she came to you when I didn't find her in the Great Hall."

Remus and James exchanged worried looks.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Harry drew his wand. "I have a feeling, I need to see Malfoy."

Remus took out the map and searched for Hermione. "She's at the Slytherin tower."

James caught his son's arm. "Let us handle this."

Harry frowned. "I'm not going to just stand on the sidelines and watch. She's my friend. She's the reason why I'm here."

"Hand him your cloak and let's find her." Sirius ordered, ignoring the jealousy creeping in his mind.

Harry shook his head. "I need to be able to move freely."

"We don't have time to argue." Sirius' voice grew louder.

"Padfoot, we can't just barge into the Slytherin tower." James tried to calm him down.

"Why not?" Sirius headed toward the door.

* * *

James and Remus caught up with Sirius who was threatening a very young Slytherin to let him inside the common room.

Remus came to his side and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I'm a prefect, let me in." He told the young Slytherin.

He nodded, whispered the password and stepped aside as he watched the three Gryffindors enter the portrait hole.

Sirius marched in first. Remus went in and grabbed Sirius' shoulder. "Let me." He stared at his friend, commanding him to follow him.

James was right behind, holding onto his wand inside his robe.

"Stand aside, Prefect duties." Remus announced to the students who had their wands drawn in the common room. His eyes locked on a wizard at the corner of the room who was staring hard at them. He stared back at him and heard a voice in his head.

'Top floor, 2nd door.' Remus recognized the voice and promised himself to thank him later.

He led the two Gryffindors to the top floor and right outside the 2nd door. He grabbed the knob and opened the door.

Sirius pushed his friend aside and rushed inside the room. What he saw made him froze in his tracks.

"Black!" Lucius Malfoy shouted in surprise.

Sirius couldn't move. His eyes fell on a motionless witch lying on a bed. Her clothes had been torn from lashes and revealed open wounds. Sirius fell out of breath, his eyes glued at Hermione. His attention was briefly averted by a crash. He turned and found Lucius unconscious on the floor. He moved his gaze and saw Remus' wand still pointed at the blonde wizard. He followed suit and drawn his own wand at the fallen Slytherin.

Remus nodded to James to watch the door. He looked to Sirius who was now gripping his wand tightly. He went to the witch's side. He put his wand inside his robe and gently caressed her forehead.

He examined the wounds of the witch. Her top were tattered, revealing her underwear. He noticed that she had wounds with varying degrees of healing. This suggested that she'd been tortured for a long time. Her lower body also suggests the same story.

He gently caressed her left cheek and whispered in her ear. "'Mione."

He watched as she slightly frowned and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze fell on him and she attempted to smile.

"Hey there stranger." The young wizard smiled at her.

Tears gushed from her eyes. "Harry."

Sirius turned his gaze to the couple shocked to hear her call him Harry. 'Polyjuice.' He deduced. He then glanced at Hermione but turned his gaze away almost immediately. He wasn't comfortable at seeing her hurt or with little clothing.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione tried to move her hand and touch him but pain surged through her body.

"Can't a man be fashionably late?" He teased. He removed his robe and added, "I'm here now."

She slightly nodded. "Take me home."

"Let me get you out of here first." He wrapped his robe around her. "Hold on to me." He ordered before carrying her out of bed.

Sirius could only watch at the two friends.

James had to get Sirius' attention before they left the room.

James led their group and Sirius stayed at the rear, protecting Harry and Hermione in the middle.

* * *

Once they were out of the Slytherin tower, Harry led the group back to the Room of Requirement much to the arguments of his father and godfather.

Harry willed the room for a clean bed. He gently placed a sleeping Hermione Granger on the bed. He turned to his father and started barking orders. "Can you get mu… Lily to bring fresh clothes." He then turned to Sirius. "Can you get me water, towels and wraps so I can clean her wounds?"

Sirius nodded but couldn't remove his eyes from Harry who was now removing his robe from her. He left when he saw her wounds again.

Harry sighed as he once again scanned her wounds. Gently, he started peeling her tattered clothing careful when her clothing stuck to her wound. Just as a he successfully removed what's left of her blouse, he heard people whispering inside the room.

"How bad is it?" Lily asked James as they neared Hermione.

"Is she conscious?" Remus asked the speechless James.

Harry didn't have time to cover Hermione.

"Harry!" Lily shouted when she saw Hermione half naked on bed.

James and Remus turned their backs embarrassed to see her in a compromising position.

"What do you think you're doing?" She pulled Harry away. "All of you guys leave now."

"It's okay. We're family." Harry didn't want to leave Hermione's side.

Just then, Sirius walked in from his errand. "Harry, I've got…" He got a glimpse of Hermione before he turned red and turned around.

"You boys should all leave." Lily pushed Harry away.

"Harry." Hermione managed to whisper her friend's name.

Harry moved quickly from his _mother_ and back to Hermione's side. "I'm here. I won't leave you." He caressed her left cheek with his hand.

She leaned to his hand. "Take me home."

"Let's get you cleaned up first." Harry whispered softly. "We wouldn't want Ron to see you like this. Not after I made a huge speech when he left you here." He then turned to his mother and pleaded with his eyes.

Lily sighed. She motioned for the three Marauders to leave who did as asked without an argument. "Hermione dear, let me clean your wounds for you."

Hermione moaned as Lily placed a wet towel on her arm.

Harry grabbed her right hand and squeezed it gently. "Squeeze my hand if you can't bear the pain."

Hermione squeezed it almost immediately.

"She needs to go see Madam Pomfrey." Lily watched her carefully.

"There's a window for us to go home." Harry turned to his mum. "The portal should be up…" He glanced at his watch before continuing. "… in a couple of hours."

Lily sighed. "I don't think she's strong enough to _travel_."

"The sooner we get her home, the sooner she'll get proper treatment." Harry argued.

Hermione groaned. "I'll be fine."

Lily conceded. "Let's get you cleaned up first."

Harry stayed by her side as Lily carefully washed Hermione. When he felt Hermione's grip tighten, he would whisper good memories in her ear. "Remember when Ron started vomiting slugs?"

Hermione tried to smile. "It wasn't funny before." Then she'd grimace at the touch of the wet towel on her skin.

"What about when you fell for Lockhart." Harry teased.

"I think Trelawney beats him at being kooky don't you think?" Hermione joined in.

"Did you know that the first time I met you on the train, when you were looking for Trevor, I found you to be someone special? You're Muggle-born yet you knew a lot more spells than Ron and at such a young age. I knew you were going to be great in class. I knew you'd survive."

Hermione smiled.

"If you could survive all those years I've put you and Ron in jeopardy, I'm sure you'll survive this." Harry added.

A tear fell from Hermione's eye. "Please know that I'm not crying from the pain."

Harry kissed her forehead.

"When I first saw you, Harry James Potter, I was a little disappointed. I knew you were a baby when you left the wizarding community but I thought you'd at least know how to hold a wand."

Harry snorted. "Know-it-all witch." He teased.

Hermione smiled once again. "What about you? You showed off during our first flying class."

"Don't forget Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry reminded smugly.

"I'm a Prefect." Hermione blurted.

"I was a champion in the Triwizard Competition."

"It was rigged." Hermione contested.

Harry sighed. "I wouldn't have survived that year without you." Harry stared at her. He was glad that he could distract her from the pain.

Hermione stared back with a smile.

Lily cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hermione needs to change. Are you still going to stay for that Harry?" Lily stared at Harry sternly.

Harry blushed and stepped away from Hermione. "I'll be right outside the door."

Hermione slightly nodded.

Lily got Hermione to sit up and helped her into clean clothes. "You two are really close."

"We've been through a lot."

"I'm really happy that you have each other."

"Me too." Hermione nodded.

"He needs you Hermione."

"I'll always be there for him." Hermione said truthfully. "We have other wonderful friends outside. Ginny, you've met her, she absolutely adores Harry. Ron treats him like his brother. Ron's parents are wonderful to Harry."

"That's good." Lily took her hand and squeezed it. "But I'll feel better to know that you'll always be by his side."

"You don't have to worry about that." Hermione squeezed back.

* * *

Harry closed the door behind him and found three anxious Marauders waiting for him.

"How is she?" James went to his side.

"She's strong. She'll walk out of this soon enough."

"That's good." Remus breathed easier.

Harry caught Sirius' eye. "I'm taking her back."

"I understand." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

Harry continued to stare at his godfather. "I'm taking her back in a couple of hours."

Sirius dropped his gaze. "I see."

"Can we say goodbye?" James asked.

Harry nodded. "She's getting dressed right now. You can go in when she's ready."

"Can I speak with you in private?" Remus caught Harry's attention.

Harry turned to his father and godfather before walking a few feet away with Remus.

"Do you think she's strong enough to cross portals?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed. "A lot of the professors are waiting for us to cross the portal. They'd know what to do." He couldn't bear to think that crossing the portal might affect Hermione for the worse.

"Do you really think it's safe for her to cross?" Remus wasn't convinced.

"I'm sure the professors will know what to do." Harry tried to convince himself as well.

Remus sighed in defeat. "Sirius will be upset for sure."

"More upset than he is now?" Harry asked.

"He's trying to be strong for her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "None of you will remember anyway."

"How about Hermione? Have you thought about what she'd feel after this?"

"She already knows what happens to you and your friends. I'm pretty sure she'll be able to manage." Harry half wished he was saying the truth.

"You're talking about the fact that you're an orphan?"

Before Harry could respond James sneaked up from behind. "What do you mean, Harry's an orphan?"

Harry glanced at his father.

"Harry?" James pried as Remus walked back to his Sirius.

"It's true." Harry forced a smile.

* * *

Remus reached Sirius when the door opened and Lily walked thru it. She went to the two friends who were watching her carefully. "She's cleaned up."

Sirius frowned. "How is she?"

Lily slowly shook her head. "I don't know. Her wounds look pretty bad but she keeps telling me she's fine."

"Can I come in?" Sirius looked hopeful.

Lily shrugged. "She'll ask you to leave if she wants to be alone."

Once Sirius was out of earshot she turned to Remus. "I don't think she's fit to enter any portal. She needs a healer's touch."

"Why don't you convince your son? He's the only one she listens to." Remus nodded to the Potters.

"I don't know what to say to him though." Lily's face softened.

"Just follow James' lead." Remus urged her. "You don't know when you'd get another chance to talk to him."

"I know what you mean." She started walking towards her son.

* * *

Sirius slowly walked inside the room. He saw Hermione in bed with her eyes closed. He continued his slow pace until he reached her side.

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt his presence. "Sirius?"

"Hey there." Sirius smiled.

"Nice of you to drop by." She returned his smile.

"Sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

Hermione widened her smile. "You can't always protect me."

"I wasn't any help also during the rescue." Sirius lowered his head, embarrassed by his helplessness.

Hermione frowned. "I don't usually need to be rescued."

"I was helpless when you needed help." Sirius stared at her.

"You were there. And I am feeling better." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"Could I at least be the one to nurse you back to health?" Sirius sat next to her on her bed.

Hermione sighed. "I want that."

"But?"

"But I have to go home. I've been here for so long; I've almost forgotten the things that mattered to me."

"I don't matter to you?" Sirius looked hurt.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I would stay for you if it was just me."

Sirius placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I would come with you if I knew it wouldn't change the future."

Hermione could feel her eyes start to swell with tears.

Sirius took her hand and stroked the ring he gave her. "If we're not meant to be together, I'd rather you be with Harry." He told her while looking at the ring.

Hermione was shocked by his statement. "Harry and I are just best friends."

Sirius smiled. "I know, but I also know that he cares for you, he loves you…"

"As a friend, as family, nothing more." Hermione tried to explain.

"I also know he can protect you, rescue you." Sirius continued.

"Sirius, please let's not do this." She pleaded.

"I just want to make sure someone will take care of you."

"Harry's not alone, there's Ron and Ginny."

"I'm not at all comforted with the fact that they're all just young witches and wizards."

"There's Dumbledore too."

Sirius sighed. "I'm not good with saying goodbyes."

"Then just say 'see you later'." Hermione's heart ached knowing this is the last time she'd see him.

Sirius leaned until his lips were a heartbeat away from hers. "I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you Sirius Black." Hermione smiled sadly as Sirius closed the gap.

* * *

Harry hugged both his parents and headed back to Hermione's side. He caught Sirius kissing Hermione. Something tugged at his heart. He wondered whether this was still from his talk with his parents or was it from the couple kissing in front of him.

He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. He watched as Sirius placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He heard him tell he loved her as well as Hermione's quick response to reciprocate the same feelings. "Hermione?"

Sirius stood from her bed to face his god son.

Hermione smiled weakly at Harry. "Is it time?"

Harry nodded slowly. "James, Lily and Remus are right behind me to say their goodbyes." He went to Hermione's other side.

Lily sat where Sirius previously sat. "Hermione, are you sure you're strong enough to leave?"

Hermione simply smiled. "I've been here far too long." She felt Harry's hand caress her face. "Besides, Harry and Ron must be failing badly on their exams without me to tutor them." She teased.

"In all honesty, the only good thing that came from your being trapped here is that Ron and I got a free pass on exams. We had to figure a way to get you back first; then we can all take our exams at the same time."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Lily's eye grew hard. It was the first time Hermione saw those threatening eyes. "Harry, you should not be slacking off. Think of your future."

"I probably should be embarrassed or upset that my mum's nagging me, but I can't help but feel good because I've never felt this kind of concern from any of my remaining family member. Weird isn't it?"

Lily gave him a stern and knowing look.

"Listen to your mum." James ordered.

Hermione almost snickered. 'How original.' She thought to herself.

Lily turned her attention back to Hermione. "I think you should stay and recuperate before you leave. Who knows what kind of strain time travelling can be to your body?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll be fine, Harry will help me cross. I'm pretty sure there are professors waiting for our return. I'll be in capable hands." She tried to reassure her.

"Very well. It seems like you won't back down on this." She leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you. You've been a wonderful addition to my life, Harry's life and all of us here." She stood, her eyes brimming with tears. She stepped away to give room to James.

James stood next to the bed and smiled at Hermione. "You've been a very strong, confident, loyal, understanding, and brave witch. My son's lucky to have you in his life."

"I'm lucky to have all of you in my life." Hermione glanced quickly to where Sirius stood.

"I would very much appreciate it if you could look after my son. Since you're his friend and you're close to him and especially since we, his parents aren't there anymore."

Hermione nodded. "What's this? The great James Potter's getting emotional. I never thought I'd see this day."

James frowned. "Oh put a sock in it. I was trying to say, and very discreetly I might add, that you should take Harry as your boyfriend. I won't be there to play cupid like you did with Lily and me."

Sirius stared at his feet, he felt uncomfortable hearing his friends words. Harry on the other hand turned bright red with embarrassment.

Hermione fought to keep a straight face. "Your son's interested with another witch. Sirius liked her a lot."

Harry frowned at Hermione.

"Ginny?" Sirius arched an eyebrow.

Hermione merely nodded. "I think the feeling's mutual."

Harry glared at her willing her to stop.

"Isn't she the sister of Ron?" Remus joined the conversation.

"Yes." Sirius answered with bitterness in his tone.

"I see, so either you two end up together or you'd still belong to same family connected via the Weasley line." Remus nodded to Hermione then to Harry.

"Um, I'm not comfortable with talking about my love life." Harry stated before any other questions regarding his personal life comes up.

"It's just… you two are great together." Lily tried to make one last statement. "You know how to take care of her. You know how to make her pain go away." She turned to her son before turning to Hermione. "And you did all this to get Harry to meet us. You understand each other very well. It just seems practical that you two end up together."

"We'll keep that in mind." Harry said to end the topic.

"My turn now." Remus went to where James stood.

Hermione looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time with your friends. It was never my intention." A tear slid down her face. 'I hope this doesn't contribute to James' and Sirius' doubts about Remus' loyalty. I hope this wasn't the reason why they never told Remus of the plan to switch Secret Keepers.'

"Everything's well now. Let's forget about it." Remus reassured her.

"By knowing my secret longest, you've become one of my closest friend and crucial ally. I will never forget what you've done for me."

"You can thank me in the future." Remus teased.

"You're no fun in the future. You're my professor." Hermione teased back.

Remus smiled. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her palm. "It was an honor to have been your friend."

"I feel the same." Hermione smiled.

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "It's almost time. The portals been set up in Dumbledore's office."

Everyone fell silent. Harry moved to Hermione with the purpose of carrying her.

"Allow me." Sirius caught his eye.

Harry turned his gaze from him to Hermione before nodding.

Sirius lifted Hermione effortlessly from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stared at each other with longing evident in their eyes.

"Shall we?" Harry broke the trance.

Sirius swallowed the argument trying to escape his lips. "Lead the way." Hermione leaned to Sirius' toned body. She relished and memorized his presence against her.

* * *

Inside the headmaster's office, Harry watched as a portal began to unravel on a wall. "Ron?" He called out.

"Right here mate." Ron's face appeared.

"Hermione's badly hurt. Have Madame Pomfrey ready and waiting for her." Harry instructed.

"What? What happened to her?" Ron's face was full of concern.

"I'll tell you later when we cross."

"Fine. Ginny, you heard him." Ron called for his sister.

Harry turned to Sirius. "I promise to take care of her as best as I can."

"I know." He answered still holding his gaze with Hermione.

Harry took Hermione from Sirius into his arms. He turned to his parents and the two Marauders. "You don't know how much I appreciate this moment. I'll cherish it for as long as I live."

"The same goes for me. How I wish, you could all come with us." Hermione started to weep.

Sirius couldn't help himself; he went to Hermione and kissed her one last time. "If only we belonged to the same time." He turned around as he felt a hand hold him hard on his shoulder. "James."

"Let them go." James smiled at his friend.

Sirius nodded and stepped away from the couple.

"Thank you again Hermione." Remus called out.

"I'm proud of you both. And Harry, remember that I will _always_ love you." Lily smiled at them.

"I love you too, son. Know that whatever you do, I'll always be proud of you." James sighed before he continued. "I want you both to be happy." He grinned at them.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded. "I love you all." Harry added in a whisper.

"It was nice to meet my god son." Sirius tried to smile at Harry.

"It was nice to meet you at a younger age. I somehow understand how you came to be my god father in the future." Harry acknowledged his statement.

"Hermione, I will always love you." Sirius stared at her.

"Liar. You will forget. Dumbledore will make you forget." She corrected herself. "And I love you too."

Before another word was said, Harry turned to the portal which had grown to the size of a normal human being. He turned one last time and saw everyone waving at them. He looked to Hermione who was smiling with pained eyes. He faced the portal once more and crossed it with Hermione in his arms.

Sirius had a fake smile as he watched the love of his life leave him for good.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

A few years had passed; Hermione found herself walking around Godric's Hallow. Her feet found their way into the Potter's house. Try hard as she might, she couldn't find the house. Although, she did know she was close.

She turned around and found a couple watching her from afar. The man had his wand drawn and was in front of the woman obviously trying to protect her.

"Introduce yourself." The wizard called from afar.

"Hello, I'm looking for…" Hermione unafraid, started to move to them.

"Stay where you are." The wizard's voice sounded menacing this time around.

Hermione held her hands up in surrender. "I mean you no harm." Boldly, she took another step in the couple's direction.

"I said stay where you are." The wizard took on an aggressive stance.

Hermione sighed. "Okay."

"Who are you?" The wizard lowered her voice.

"I'm a friend."

"What's your name?" The witch found her voice.

"I'm looking for a common friend." Hermione didn't want to put them through another mess.

The wizard stared hard at Hermione. "Which common friend?" He tested her.

Hermione sighed. "Sirius Black."

The wizard lowered his wand. "Who are you?"

"Hermione." She finally introduced herself.

"I don't know any Sirius Black." The raven haired wizard tested her further.

The witch rolled her eyes. "Why are you seeking this Sirius Black?"

"I'm holding something for him. I think it's time to give it back to him." Hermione explained.

"Hand it over and I'll make sure he receives it." The wizard started to walk towards her.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys, but he has to take it from me himself.

"Well he's not here." The wizard said matter-of-factly.

The witch shook her head in disapproval. "How do you know this Sirius Black?"

"From school." Hermione didn't bother to explain how she first met him at Hogwarts in her 3rd year as a full grown wizard and how she met him again in the past when he was merely in his 6th year.

"You came to school together?" The wizard asked.

"We came to the same school for a short time." Hermione tried to leave out the details.

The wizard frowned. "You're lying."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Just tell Sirius I'll be here tomorrow. I just need a few minutes of his time." She turned and started to walk away.

"Or we could just talk right now."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She recognized his voice easily. She turned and called his name as a confirmation. "Sirius."

Sirius changed from his animagus form into the rugged wizard he turned out to be. Apparently, he was hiding behind a tree, looking out for the Potters. He arched an eyebrow as he examined her from head to toe.

"Do you know her?" The other wizard asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Take your wife home Prongs." Sirius had his dueling hand on his wand just in case.

Prongs nodded as he ushered his pregnant wife. "I'll be back."

Hermione examined the man in front of her. Her eyes locked with his and she could feel her heart start to beat fast. "Sirius Black." She repeated his name. She missed saying his name and just by hearing herself say his name once more brought her back to when she was 16. It seemed like a lifetime at the same time it seemed like it recently just happened.

"You lied." Sirius turned his head sideways as he continued to examine her.

"About what?" She wasn't sure if he could hear her heart beat louder.

"About how you met me." He walked around her, trying to figure out who she was, if she really do know him. "Black is a very popular name. I can't help but think how you're a spy, trying to collect information for the Dark Lord.

"You've grown smart. That's good." Hermione smiled. "How I wish Remus was here to mediate."

Sirius stopped in his tracks and frowned. "You know Remus?"

"Remus Lupin? Of course, I told you, well James and Lily, that we went to school together." Hermione let this information slip.

"You meant all of us?" Sirius searched her eyes for any signs of insincerity.

"Yes."

"I don't remember your face." Sirius shook his head. By this time James was back.

"What did I miss?" James interrupted their discussion.

"She said she went to school with us." Sirius mocked.

"Nope, I do not remember your face nor your name." James studied her again.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't have time to reminisce or try to convince you both that I'm someone you can trust or that you knew me from the past. I just need Sirius to do something for me."

The two wizards exchange doubtful glances.

"If you say you're our friend, let me hold your wand before you talk with Sirius." James tested her once more.

Hermione took out her wand and handed it to James. "Since you have my wand, you have to protect me from any attacks or ambush."

James nodded.

Hermione reached for Sirius's hand and pulled him away from James. A simple touch triggered memories when he held her close, when he caressed her face, when he placed soft kisses on her cheeks. She shook away the memories as she focused on her mission.

"Why did you single me out of my friends?" Sirius was confused that a lovely witch whom he swore he haven't laid his eyes on was looking for him.

"You gave me something that you should to take back."

Sirius frowned, more confused.

Hermione raised her hand; on her finger was the ring he gave her on his 6th year.

Sirius's mouth fell open in recognition of the ring. "Where did you get that?"

"You gave it to me on your 6th year in Hogwarts." Hermione touched the snake. She remembered the promise the ring signified. "You told me that this ring represents a promise that we'll wait for each other."

Sirius looked dumbstruck. He knew the ring was undeniably a Black family heirloom that was passed on to him but he lost at some point in Hogwarts. "I said that? If I did? How come I don't remember you?"

"It's complicated. They were protecting my identity so when I left, it seemed like I never existed." She wanted to touch his face, caress his lips and run her hands through his unruly long hair.

Sirius stared at the ring and then to her face, assessing her story.

Hermione decided to continue her story. "For a long time I was willing to wait, even though I know it's impossible. I waited. Believe me I waited even when I shouldn't have. But then I fell in love with another man. And the only thing keeping us from getting close is this ring." She tried to pull it off her finger but it didn't budge. "When I was ready to move on, I tried everything I knew to get the ring off but it wouldn't budge."

"It would only come off if I took it off from you." Sirius explained.

Hermione nodded. "That's why I'm here. I need you to take your ring back."

Her words seem highly improbably to Sirius. He stared hard at her before calling his friend. "Prongs!"

James paced quickly to get to his side. "What is it?"

"Stay with her for a while. I need to prove something for myself." Sirius pleaded with his eyes.

"Sure." James agreed.

"Thanks." Sirius took Hermione's hand into his and noticed how soft her skin was. He placed his fingers around the ring, twisted it to the left before gently pulling it off her finger.

Hermione watched as the ring slid off her finger. Her heart ached as she realized what the action symbolized. Sirius was taking his promise back. She knew it was for the best but her feelings for the man in front of her started to creep into her heart.

"Stay with him." Sirius ordered Hermione as he walked away from the couple. When he was sure he was out of hearing shot, he whispered a simple incantation to the ring. In an instant, a younger version of him appeared. "Bloody hell." He whispered to himself.

"_To my future self. I know this may sound strange, but believe me, the girl, the woman who wore this ring is very important to you. You love her with all your being. If you had a chance, you would've gone anywhere just to be with her. But circumstances beyond your control prevented this from happening. Now, you've been given a second chance to be together. Please do try to work it out. You will surely regret letting her go a second time."_

The ghostly figure fell silent. He was obviously in pain. It felt weird for Sirius to watch himself in so much pain.

"_If you find it hard to believe me, please just kiss her. Your mind may have forgotten her, but I doubt that your heart has let her go. Unless of course you're already with somebody else." He paused, dreading the idea that his older self wasn't able to wait for her. "Kiss her. You owe it to yourself to at least kiss her."_

And with those last words, Sirius' younger self disappeared. "Bloody hell." He repeated himself. "She was telling the truth."

Sirius took long strands to get to Hermione.

Hermione smiled eagerly at his arrival. She noticed the change in his demeanor. 'He believes me now.'

Sirius easily closed the gap between him and Hermione. He pulled her to him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

James was taken aback by his friend's actions. 'What's going on?'

Hermione couldn't control the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She matched Sirius' passion and urgency. Her hands found their way into his hair. She allowed her right hand to tangle in his hair as her left had found his neck and began pulling him down to her.

Sirius let out a moan as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. 'Damn cocky witch.' He lifted her up making her lean on him, her legs wrap tightly around him. He released her mouth and started to trace soft kisses on her jaw line down to her neck and then further more to her collar bone. Her moans only made him bolder. Until he heard his friend clear his throat.

"Well now that you seem well acquainted, let me leave you two in peace." James handed Hermione's wand back to her.

Hermione let herself down from Sirius. She sheepishly took back her wand.

James winked at his friend and set off to his wife.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Sirius was grinning.

Hermione smiled back.

Sirius was determined to close the space between him and Hermione but she gently pushed him away. Sirius arched an eyebrow in question.

"I am in a committed relationship. I cannot do this anymore." Hermione recalled why she was here in the first place.

"I thought you came back for me?" Sirius moved his hand to caress her face.

Hermione stepped back. "It's too late Sirius. I found someone else." She could feel her heart break by denying her first love.

"We made a promise. I know were young but we knew what we were doing. I may have forgotten my memory of you but I still feel the same. I want to be with you."

Hermione's tears started to flow once more. "We've said our goodbyes before. Let's not make this any harder."

"Why didn't you come earlier, before you fell for somebody else?"

"We've talked about this. We're not meant to be together."

"Obviously I didn't think so. Why else would I give you my ring? If you came earlier, you wouldn't have fallen for another guy. We could be married by now."

Hermione shook her head. "But I didn't. I have to go back to him. He's waiting for me."

"Don't go. You can't just come here, kiss me, and just go. Stay, let me convince you to leave him for me." Sirius argued.

"I can't stay." She started to walk away.

Sirius easily overtook her. He grabbed her hand and placed a small item on her palm. "Take this."

Hermione stared at her hand and saw the ring. She shook her head. "I can't take it. It's yours."

"I gave it to you once. Keep it. It's meant to be with you." Sirius felt hopeful. As long as the ring is with her even if it's not on her finger, as long as it's in her possession it would remind her of him. He'll find her and then he'll make her realize that their meant to be together.

Hermione stared at him full of love. She bit her lower lip to try to stop the tears. She closed her palm and continued to walk away.

"Hermione! At least tell me your full name." He called after her.

She turned to him, "Hermione Granger." She disapparated leaving Sirius staring at the spot she disappeared from. "I promise you Hermione Granger, I will find you again." Sirius whispered in the wind.

* * *

Hermione crossed the portal back to her time. In the room Ginny was waiting for her. She held a photograph of Harry's parents at Godric's Hallow on one hand and a white gown on the other.

"You ready to get married? Have you gotten that tacky ring off?" The redhead asked carefully. "I mean, if you're going to wear a new ring…"

"He took if off but he insisted that I keep it."

"I'll keep it for you until you come back from your honeymoon." She put Hermione's wedding dress down.

"Thank you Gin." Hermione hugged the younger witch.

"No problem." She stepped away from her, "Just promise me you'll take care of him."

"I promise." Hermione hugged her once more. "I want you to know how sorry I am. I wished things turned out differently…"

"I'm fine, I'm okay with it. Just love him. That's all I ask." Ginny smiled with tears threatening to flow.

Hermione didn't even bother to draw her tears back.

"It's a good thing we have wonderful make up that can hide swollen eyes." Ginny teased.

Hermione smiled. "I won't let you down."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love your whole family and Harry."

"You should, because they feel the same way." Ginny took Hermione's gown and held it for her. "Let's get you ready. The ceremony's about to start."

Hermione cleared her mind and start to think about the man she's about to marry. 'Good bye Sirius. I'm moving on.'

THE END


End file.
